Raindrops
by Mezame
Summary: A young inexperienced witch named Charlie finds Dr Facilier's old emporium in the 21st Century and manages to bring him back to modern day. But what did it cost her? Will she be able to pay her debt to Facilier's friends on the other side before she too meets the same fate? And how will her relationship with the good doctor go with his smooth charisma and her shy nature?
1. Chapter 1 The Introduction

( _This is a remake of The Witching Hour_ )

( _Also on deviantart at mezame9_ )

The Introduction

.

I suppose you're wondering how I ended up here, kneeling humbly before a group of powerful voodoo spirits.

It's a long story, but suffice to say I stumbled upon them when I found a supernatural presence in the city of New Orleans and it was my duty to investigate the haunting. I had no idea that I was about to uncover an abandoned voodoo emporium from the nineteen-twenties. The moment I set foot inside I was immediately captivated by all the ancient amulets and talismans scattered about the place, the sight was truly enchanting to a young witch like myself. It was a shame I couldn't use any of the magical instruments that laid before me. Not only were they all...broken, but I still couldn't use my magic yet.

I know I shouldn't really call myself a witch if I don't possess the ability to wield my magic, but I assure you, I am a real witch. I became an apprentice to a powerful entity named Suenamoon, also known as The Keeper. She has been my master for the past three years, but I was now at the age of twenty-two and I had come no closer to unlocking the power she was supposed to have given me. I was even presented with a grimoire, a spellbook, full of wondrous enchantments. From the simplest of transformation spells to the most haunted curse in the entire book. Luckily I would never have to worry about mastering that one, only a god like The Keeper can perform the destiny bond.

Nevertheless, magic or no magic, I am still The Keeper's apprentice and it is my job to help her in the duty she is burdened with. 'What duty might that be?': I hear you ask. Well, you know that death is something that we are all destined for, but sometimes when people die they don't cross over to the other side. We all end up in different places when we die and it's Suenamoon's job to help souls who have gotten lost or stuck on their way to the next life. She must find out what is tying them to this world so they can go in peace. If the unfinished business cannot be found the she must look after that person for all eternity. She too was once like them, a human who died and became lost in death so she understands what they are going through. As her apprentice I am obliged to help her find these ghosts who have lost their way this and I wasn't going to let a holiday away from England stop me from fulfilling my task.

I've been using my death daisy talisman to search for spirits that may be lost ever since I came to New Orleans a few days ago. My mother has been invited to star in a television program called 'Dragon's Den' and she took me and my little sister with us. A holiday with my mother might sound nice, but trust me, it really isn't. You see, my mum is a celebrity business woman and business is all she ever does. She hardly ever has any time for us even when she tries to take us to America and turn her television deal into a family holiday.

Myself and my handicapped sister will be on our own for most of the time with only for each other for company and she isn't much better than my mum. Don't get me wrong, my sister and I are good friends but she doesn't understand me. No-one does really, but I manage to avoid rejection and discord by keeping my feelings to myself. I'm too afraid to tell people how I really feel, especially my pushy mother. She's always expecting me to do things I don't want to do. Things that, well, just aren't me. She treats me like a porcelain doll and tries to preserve my beauty and dress me up to make me look elegant just so she can appear proper in front of her class… I shouldn't be boring you with all this. I'll tell you about something else. This is too upsetting for me to talk about right now.

How about my sister Jenny? Well, when I say she's handicapped I mean she has spina bifida and she's in a wheelchair. She'll probably never be able to walk but that doesn't stop her from having a big personality, as well as a big mouth. She has a rather cunning and sarcastic attitude and likes to make her feelings clear. Jenny is certainly not afraid to insult someone if she doesn't like them and she's very good at choosing her words when she mocks those who get on her bad side. However she can be quite the opposite when she meets someone she does like. Jenny possesses a talent which I fear will forever be beyond my understanding. She is good at making friends.

For the past few days since we got here Jenny has been constantly going in and out of the restaurant next to the river bay. But it's not for the food, (mostly), it's because she's recently befriended the restaurant's owner, Princess Cameron of Maldonia. I was greatly surprised when I heard that landmark of New Orleans was owned and run by royalty. Jenny tells me that the restaurant was handed down to the Princess from her grandma Tiana, the Queen Mother. Telling me that the Princess was an amazing chef and had a gift for cooking. But when my sister started talking about food I was forced to ask her to stop. I strongly dislike food, it embarrasses me and almost scares me. I've had an issue with eating ever since I was a child. My mother tells me that I have a lovely figure that most women would die for. But Jenny tells me that the words 'die for' should be taken literally because she thinks that I look like an x-ray. I am a very petite young woman and I wish I could change my ways and face the eating disorder but I lack the confidence to try.

Oh, I wish they wouldn't confront me about it, everyone is so conflicting about what they expect of me. Expectations I never seem to meet, just like the expectations Suenamoon had of me when she gave me this magic, thus far I had not accomplished a single spell. I was hopeless!

But regardless of my incompetence at being a witch I was determined to be of some use to my master as I wandered around the French Quarter of New Orleans with my glass rose in my hand. My talisman is the only magic I bear that is of any use to me, but that's be cause this floral amulet wasn't given to me by Suenamoon. It was given to me by a lady named Heidi when I was sixteen, but that's a story for another time.

My talisman also has a name. It is called a Death Daisy. Yes, I know it's a rose but Death Daisies can be any flower and they can be made out of any material. Pot, wood, bronze. Mine is made of glass and it is designed to bloom during the presence of a ghost or spirit. I know I said that I'd had it since I was sixteen but I never knew it was magic until I was nineteen years of age. It only started working three years ago when it led me to my master, The Keeper of souls. Now I was using it to find more spirits like her and just like my ghost friends who myself and Suenamoon watch over.

Here I was, away from Somerset, away from England, away from my master. One night I wandered around the once busy streets of New Orleans that had become empty when the rain started. When others fled from the falling droplets I remained present as I embraced the cooling weather. I loved the rain, it gave me peace since it was one of the few places where I could be alone.

As I walked past the balconies and into the alleyways my rose started to bloom and emit a teal green light. Something was here. My search led me down a narrow passage, through a tall rusty old gate and into a secluded area away from the busy streets. I briefly studied this wide open space and noticed the dead tree that still stood strong in the middle of this concrete square. This outside space was closed off by buildings in every direction, the only way in and out of this area was the passageway I had come from.

Old fire escape stairs and ladders hung from the sides the buildings. I say 'old' but it looked like they had been fixed and restored since the day they were first assembled. Climbing ivy clung to the walls, reaching out its stems vastly across the cobblestone. Dead weeds and moss grew out from in between the slabs of concrete beneath me. This place was actually quite warming to me since it was full of dead things. It almost reminded me of my ghost friends back home.

I looked up at the dead tree and aimed my face in the rain's direction as the drops pattered on my cheeks. I tried to look at the waving branches but I couldn't stop myself from blinking as the rain hit my eyelids. I suppose it didn't matter anyway, I wasn't supposed to be gazing at around at stone walls nor the dead organic matter that once thrived on it. I was supposed to be looking at my glass rose.

I glanced at my pretty little talisman and noticed that it had bloomed a step further and its light had also intensified. 'Somewhere here?' I thought. 'But why would there be a ghostly presence here? The buildings are restored and refurbished. Everything here is inhabited by living people.'

I spoke too soon when I laid eyes upon several wooden boards that lain horizontally across the wall in a dark corner. Had something been boarded up? But why? Why restore all the other buildings and merely abandon this one?

I wandered to the planks of wood and examined them closer, using my rose to shine a light on the timbers as I peeked through them. I saw a purple door with badly faded symbols painted onto it, but without my grimoire (my magic book) I couldn't translate them.

I had to remove at least one of these boards, but I had nothing on me that could manage such a task. There had to be something around here I could use. I looked around the floor in front of the wooden panels. Just leaves, litter, dead plant life…but then I saw something disturbing.

There was something next to the door, it looked almost humanoid in shape. Wooden perhaps? As it had decayed and turned almost black. An idol... Pins... Voodoo!... I wondered why on Earth there would be voodoo merchandise here in the corner of an alley square?... But my rose never lies… Something was here. I had to get inside. I had to know.

These timber boards were very old, some of the wear and tear over the years had to have compromised the material. I tugged at the one in front of me. It creaked but did not strain. I am quite weak in my physical strength. I'm a bookworm, not an athlete. I'm also scrawny with little muscle or fat on my bones, I seriously doubted that I could pull any of these planks off with my bare hands, but I had to try.

The bottom one. If I could get that one off then it meant I wouldn't have to pull any others away, I could just slide underneath. That's one advantage about being small I suppose. I pulled and tugged, splinters prickling my fingers and the solid wood dug into the heel of my palm, causing it to ache. I pulled at the weak parts at the edge where the nails were rusty. When the board still would not give I retrieved a large pin in from the idol-like figure that lain next to the door. I hacked at the wood around the nails, attempting to widen the holes and weaken their grip. I seemed to be making progress, the plank started to creak and strain. I ignored the aching in my wrists and palm and relentlessly yanked and pulled and then my body completely overbalanced and fell backwards as the stubborn board came loose in my hands.

I remained there for a few brief moments, regaining my composure both physically and emotionally as I looked up at the task I had just accomplished. Brief moments they were as I had no time for staring and dawdling. With the plank gone I had created a gap big enough for me to get through however I had forgotten one rather important problem that would most likely have stood in my way. What if the door was locked? I knew it had to be, no-one would leave the door unlocked before handing the keys over to the council so they could board it up. It's just common sense.

But how sturdy was to his door? Could it be broken down? Had it rotted and become loose over time? I picked up my rose and held it up to the door once again to make sure I was heading in the right direction. Another positive reaction from my talisman encouraged me to proceed.

I brought my body the ground with my rose still in my left hand. My chest pushing against the hard damp floor as I pulled myself along until my head was under the newly created gap in the boards.

I pushed the door gently with my free hand to see just how solid this door had remained over the years. As I pushed I felt the door move with my hand. I waited for the bolt inside the lock to make contact with the frame, some doors rattle when they're locked but they're still sealed. But as I continued to push and wait for the abrupt end of movement it soon became clear that things were not as I expected them to be. When the door opened a jar and separated from its frame it was obvious that it was not locked at all. I applied further pressure on my arm and force the door to open completely.

The moment the dark musty smelling interior was revealed to me my rose exploded into full bloom. The light from the rose shone on my face and revealed a curious smile as I eagerly yet cautiously dragged my damp body into the abyss...

…

That was yesterday. Since then I had discovered the presence of several powerful entities dwelling in this haunted emporium, most of which were probably protecting it. But there was another presence I had detected alongside these great spirits, it was the presence of a moral. An ordinary being like myself.

I went to investigate into what kind of spirits could be inhabiting such a place, and who was the mysterious mortal soul who existed with them? What would they be doing with an ordinary human being? My grimoire, the Book of Astaroth, told me of an ancient hierarchy of voodoo spirits that were associated with the symbols I found upon the door. One symbol in particular had embedded itself in my memory. In the lower left corner I had seen what looked like the veve of the Loa. A collective of voodoo gods whose power almost rivaled that of my master. I became certain that these were the powerful entities who resigned in this haunted territory.

But as for the mortal soul I had found, solving that mystery would require more than my book had to offer. My grimoire was ancient, forged more than three thousand years ago. If I was to discover the truth about who this person was and reveal their identity then I would need modern day information. Luckily my sister was there to inadvertently shed some light on my problem when she told me about her conversations with Princess Cameron. The Princess of Maldonia had spoken of a fairy tale which her grandma Tiana used to tell her, about how she defeated a voodoo witch doctor known as the shadowman by destroying the only object that might have helped him pay back his debt. The spirits he worshiped ended up dragging him to the other side, and that was the last anyone ever saw of him, eighty years ago.

Suddenly I understood it.

Despite the fact that this gentleman was taken body and soul I felt it my duty to try and deliver him from his predicament. I am only supposed to help the ghosts of people who are trapped in this world, but since I was the one who had discovered his presence I felt obliged to at least try to do something. It was safe to assume that I would be the only person to ever set foot inside that establishment again with the power and knowledge to reveal the Loa spirits or even realise they were there.

I returned to the haunted emporium during the early hours of the morning to seek out the spirits. I knelt down upon the bare wooden floor and began making my respectful attempt to make contact. I couldn't summon them using the spell in my book, I had no magic. I had to rely on them using their magic to contact me. I only hoped that they would heed my request and reveal themselves to me.

At three am in the morning, the demonic witching hour, I made my attempt to communicate with them… They answered my call.

They responded by appearing before me in the form of tiki masks suspended in front of the far wall, which was once covered over by the many drapes that had been hung around the stage I was kneeling on.

I suddenly felt terrified as their obvious leader glared down at me and scowled.

Here I was, alone with potentially the most dangerous entities I had ever stumbled upon, and I was the one who had awoken them from their slumber...

"Suenamoon…" I whispered my master's name for some kind of comfort in the face of my fear, although I knew she couldn't hear me from here in the mortal world. "...help me."


	2. Chapter 2 The Loa and the Witch

The Loa and the Witch

For the first few moments all I could see was pink, purple and white and a blinding light that shone before me. And then the fading light revealed to me a face…

Several faces. Masks? No, these were the eyes of the Loa. I was staring right at them. Good God above! The ones responsible for the disappearance of the so called shadowman who I had come to set free.

There were several smaller spirits in the forms of African-looking masks surrounding one other who was much larger and had a rather satanic appearance with the horns hanging down from their head.

Their eyes all opened simultaneously, no pupils or iris, just blank white with a sinister glow, and they all peered down upon this simple mortal wondering why I had dared to disturb them so.

I was so nervous, I could feel myself starting to tremble slightly. 'Say something' I thought to myself… "My apologies for waking you so." I spoke, unable to hide my expression of nervousness. I had laid eyes upon ghosts before but nothing had prepared me for this. They just continued to glare at me, probably wanting me to explain myself. "I come before you as but a mortal. Humble and sincere." I bowed my head as I submitted to their power, making sure to sound respectful. "I mean you no harm nor disrespect."

I was stuttering, they must have known that I feared them, my body language gave the impression of a terrified young woman. "I… I suppose you're all wondering why I've summoned you here. To put it simply, I am aware that you have someone in your possession." I managed to utter out. "I wish to negotiate their freedom, and their safe return to this world."

At that their eyes snapped open, seemingly shocked at such an impertinent suggestion. But I was entirely serious. They may have been powerful voodoo spirits but I was no ordinary mortal. However, I still needed to show as much respect as I could if I was going to stand any chance of being listened to by such entities.

"I apologise if I seem bold but please, hear me out and heed my request. I may be a witch but I come before you as a humble human, nothing more."

I saw them stare at me questionably upon learning of my witchcraft.

"You didn't know?" I asked them in response. "I am...no stranger to magic." I explained. "That's how I was able to find you here." I took a few deep breaths to try and steady myself. "I can prove it. I have gift inside of me that was given to me by my master." I dared to reveal such a secret about myself, but I was not dealing with any simple minded mortals and these Loa spirits needed convincing. "Search my soul. Know I am not lying."

Yes, I was getting rather brave, wasn't? I I may be incredibly shy and timid but I can sometimes be brave when I need to be, especially when I was the one who had discovered this gentleman, I felt responsible for him now. I took in a sharp gasp and allowed these voodoo spirits to reach inside my soul and see me for who and what I really was. I know it sounds like a stupid thing to do but I had to make sure they knew just how serious I was.

I saw the glow from the eyes of the central mask reach out towards me and pass through my body. I took a few steps back in fear. I could only guess they were trying to search my soul for the truth. Afterwards their eyes were no longer narrowed with a glaring frown, instead their eyes opened wide. Was it something they saw when they looked into my soul?

I was able to manage a slight smile now that I seemed to have convinced them. "I did say I wasn't lying. You see that now, right?"

I decided to put that odd moment behind me and proceed with my request. I gradually pulled my body up from my aching knees and stood before the Loa.

"Um, now… Could we discuss his freedom?" I obviously referred to the gentleman they were keeping on the other side. "What would you be willing to exchange?"

Those eyes peered down at me once again as the other masks nodded towards me. I searched the area close to me. The only thing I could see was my rose, still radiantly glowing as if it was ablaze with light. "My rose?" I asked.

The smaller masks shook their heads as the central one, presumably their leader or at least the more powerful one, narrowed its eyes and grinned in my direction. Wait a moment…

"Me?"

I breathed in a harsh trembling breath as the most terrifying chill ran down my spine and shivered like an electric shock...Me?

There was no denying, even though they did not verbally communicate with me, they were proposing an equal exchange of goods. And eye for an eye. A soul for a soul.

But I couldn't! Of course I couldn't!

"No..." I began to attempt to reason with them. "I understand a soul for a soul but I cannot agree to that. I...I have a purpose here and I cannot leave. There are too many other souls here who rely on me to exist on this side. I can't for one moment venture onto your side."

After I had said that the mask-shaped demons began turning away and disappearing back to their own realm.

"Wait!" I couldn't let them leave! I needed them! I had to free this man. "Don't leave! Please! There must be some way for us both to be satisfied! Would you accept another soul besides mine? If there is even the slightest possibility I could find one."

They turned back and faced me again. The smaller ones shook their heads as the leader mask in the middle narrowed its eyes towards me once again.

"Why mine?" I asked with a fearful and begging tone to my voice. "What's so valuable about my soul compared with everyone else's?"

This time they gave no reply. They simply lightened their expressions and but kept the obvious leer in their eyes and smiles.

"I can't accept this…" I whispered, in part to myself. "But I can't leave him there with you either. I can't leave him another minute. I gather that one soul is not equal to another. What if you release his soul now and I find a soul even more valuable than my own to pay you with later?"

The little ones simply shook their heads again.

"No? But I will repay you. I will not lie. I don't have it in me to betray my responsibilities. Isn't that evident enough at this very moment?"

I thought long and hard about what could be done to keep them interested and keep them listening. There had to be away to free him, but they would only accept my soul, for the time being anyway. Wait. Yes! That might work.

I had one idea that might just meet them halfway. "Is there a way to take my soul and keep it for a little while? Without preventing me from ending up on this side?"

They looked at each other in turn. "Would you do that?" I asked pleadingly. "Have only temporary custody over my soul until I found another way to repay you? And in the meantime release the gentleman you're holding captive?"

After a few moments of receiving each other's approval they then faced me once again as the minion masks nodded.

Yes, I was making progress. But there was much more to be said first before anything was set in stone. "How much time would you grant me?" I respectfully questioned.

The satanic mask turned to looked over my shoulder at the other side of the room. I looked across the room as the arrow of a broken ouija board levitated and flew across the room, landing on top of a wooden calendar.

I saw the long block showing the month and the two larger blocks revealing the date changing position. I looked upon the carved wood and briefly studied the date. It was the day my time in New Orleans would be at an end.

"The day I'm due to fly back to England?" I started to panicked. "That's just eight weeks. I don't know if that's enough time!"

I looked back up to see the spirits starting to vanish once again.

"No, wait! Can't we discuss this further? Come back! Please come back! Wait!"

I begged them! Crying out my pleas for them to return and almost making myself weep. I couldn't risk losing this opportunity, I might never get it again! I couldn't leave him there! I couldn't reason with them! I couldn't keep them waiting!

"I'll do it!" ...Please, don't ask me why in the cosmos I said that… "Just...release him...and I'll do it." I held out my hands with my palms facing up, offering them what they wanted. Me. "Take it."

...What in Suenamoon's name had I just done…?

The mouth of the satanic mask opened wide to reveal a swirling green portal leading into their world.

I just stood there gasping and breathing, heavy and fast. What was about to happen to me?

A harsh beam of green light exploded from the portal inside the mouth of the demon and it felt like something had just punched me. The muscles of my face tensed up as the light pierced through my eyelids. Could just see the shadows of many hands crawling out from the bottom jaw of the demon's open mouth. I could feel them grab hold of me as their shadow touched mine. How!? They were only shadows!

"No! No, don't touch me!" I pleaded helplessly as I was pulled to the ground where I landed on my hands and knees. My pleas were ignored as they restrained me at the limbs with claw-like grasps. I felt a pounding in my body, slowly moving from my heart to my back. Was that my soul!?

All I could do was just endure what was happening to me as several whispers of light came flowing off my body began swirling in a spherical motion in front of the green portal. Pieces of me, pieces of who I am were extracted from my body and mended back together outside of me in the form of a glowing sphere.

I started feeling very weak. My limbs were shaking in the shadows' clutches, I would have fallen and collapsed if they weren't binding me so tightly.

I looked up one last time to see my apparent soul enter into the demon's mouth and pass through the portal, out of my body and out of my hands…

...But then, something else appeared in its place.

The silhouette of a gentleman with broad shoulders and a distinct top hat slowly came into focus as the light shone from behind him.

I could no longer keep my head up as I let my neck go limp and my heavy skull drop down with it. But I would not remain that way for long, as a dark skinned spider-like hand slid under my chin and slowly forced my head to rise up.

I saw no eyes as they were covered by the rim of a black and red hat, only a malicious grin with a thin black mustache welcoming me into the world horror in which I had found myself.

"How'ya doin'?" Those were the hauntingly friendly words that hummed out through this sinister smile.

The binding grasp on my limbs from the shadow hands finally released as my body harshly collapsed onto the ground. There I remained, motionless on the bare wooden floor.

...That's the last thing I remember.


	3. Chapter 3 The Shadowman

The Shadowman

Wooooaah! Did it feel good to be outta there!

Doctor Facilier, at your service you lucky folks. How've y'all been without the old shadowman and his tricks? This old city must have been pretty dull without me. How could they kill me off like that? What's a fairy tale without the bad guy? Well don't you worry now, this time I ain't going nowhere, and it's all thanks to this little ragdoll~

A little pathetic, ain't she? At first glance. What in hell's name was she doing bargaining with a bunch of voodoo gods? She didn't look like the kind of girl to be dabbling in the dark arts.

But I was no fool. I knew my old friends wouldn't have made a deal like that with just any old soul. So what was it about this doll that they found so interesting? For the life of me I couldn't begin to guess. She was a scrawny little thing, didn't look like she weighed more than ninety pounds. And her skin, she'd give Snow White a run for her money. She was pale as the moon. With a tone like that something told me that she was new to Louisiana. I got the impression she was from some place up north, somewhere a little cooler like Wisconsin maybe.

I still couldn't believe it. I had this little bag of bones to thank for my freedom? My old friends clearly saw something in her that I couldn't. Perhaps three tarot cards might shed some light on the mystery surrounding this doll, if she would only wake up so she could pick them. Though I'm not surprised she fainted after that soul-snatching fiasco, I know first hand what it feels like to have your soul robbed from your body, it feels a little funny at that.

As much as I wanted to stand there admiring this petite femme fatale I couldn't just leave her lying on the floor like that, what kind of a gentleman would I have been? This girl just gave me my freedom, the least I could do was put her somewhere a little softer until she came round. Over on the chaise should do.

It seemed my shadow had also taken an interest, not so much in the girl but in that shiny toy of hers. A rose made of glass? Glowing like an ember? Now I've seen this somewhere before. I saw him pick up that pretty flower and he brought it to my attention.

"Now what would a darlin' li'l doll like that be doin' playin' around with a death daisy?" A rhetorical question of course, I didn't expect my shadow to answer with nothing more than a shrug. If I wanted real answers I had to wait until this girl came to.

She sure took her time. Just how puny was this kid? She'd already been out for ten damn minutes and I was getting impatient. I wanted answers already. Who was this girl and how the hell did she find me? I was on the other side! What was she doing looking in a place like that? How did she even know I was there? Well, if I wasn't getting any answers from her any time soon then I guess I had to turn to my old friends.

I have to admit, I didn't expect them to be as friendly with me as they were last time, but now my fate was in my own hands once again. I was hoping they might treat me a little nicer this time. I had a pretty deep debt, let me tell ya, and I wanted to know what it was this young lady said (or did) that enticed my friends into letting me go so easily.

"Friends~" I respectfully enquired as to where I now stood with my debt. "We all even now? Huh? Am I right to assume that I'm a free man once again?"

That signature smile of theirs. Ha! It said it all. I was as free as a bird!

"It's good to be back in business with y'all, and thank you for treating me kindly while I served my time. Can't tell ya how much I've missed this old place." True, my old emporium had fallen into a little disrepair. A few cobwebs, dust and some broken merchandise, but the way I saw it I was home again~! "I'm back! Haha! The Shadowman's back from the other side!" I gave a sinister chuckle to satisfy myself. "And it seems I got this little lady to thank for my…"

But when I turned round all I saw was an empty couch. My mystery girl had gone, but she wouldn't have gotten far. Nothing happens here that I don't know about, this is my world and I knew she was still here. I took a little pan around the room and it didn't take me long before I saw something move behind my red curtain.

Who did she think she was hiding from? It was as if she didn't know who she was dealing with here. Did she even know who I was before she saved this poor sinner's soul? If she really knew me then she wouldn't be hiding behind a curtain like some frightened kid.

"You can't hide from me, darlin'. Not here." I knew she was there, I saw those eyes of her's staring at me through the gap in the drapes. I gave her my friendly smile to show I intended no harm. "C'mon. What'cha afraid of? I ain't gonna hurt ya. In fact, I'm indebted to ya."

"Why...should I…be afraid?" Damn, she got a voice like an angel.

"I don't know, maybe 'cos you handed your soul over to my friends on the other side."

I saw her eyes disappear as she backed up into the shadows.

"C'mon now darlin', I didn't mean to scare ya." I could tell already, this doll should be handled with care. She required a delicate touch so I made sure to sound smooth and gentle when I talked to her. "Your shy, aren't ya?"

"I'm afraid." There goes that angelic voice again.

"What'cha afraid of?"

"Them."

I can't say I was surprised. Having the soul sucked outta ya by my good friends is gonna make wish you'd never laid eyes on 'em. But I had more gall than that as I looked them in the eye myself. I couldn't have them scarin' her off like that, I had business with this youngchéri.

"Would you mind?" I raised my brow in their direction. "I'd like to have a moment with the doll if that's alright with y'all."

We had an understanding, them and I, as they went back into their own world and left this little lady in mine.

"It's alright now, they're gone. You ain't gotta hide no more." My friends were gone, but this shy little angel still didn't wanna show herself. So, what? Was it me she was afraid of now? I'm a shrewd shadowman and already I got the impression that I was gonna have to be a little more persuasive if I was gonna convince this doll to show her face.

"Are you scared of me, sweetheart?"

She hesitated before answering me this time. "Not really."

I saw my shadow on my side of the curtain, doing his own thing as he reached out his arm ready to pull back the drapes whether she was ready or not. I had to act fast if I was gonna stop him. I tapped my cane down on the stage to get his attention. "Go on." I dismissed him. "Make yourself scarce." He doesn't always take kindly to my orders but this time he saw that I wasn't too happy with the move he was about to make. This girl couldn't be rushed, all he'd of done was scare her into running off.

With my shadow behind me once again I resumed my…persuasion~ "C'mon, sweetheart. What's wrong?"

I heard her voice tremble as she took a breath in. "I don't know you."

"Well, if ya come out from there you can get to know me a little better, then I won't be a stranger any more. What d'ya say? It's gonna be hard for me to tell ya anythin' with you hidin' behind the drapes the whole time."

I heard soft footsteps walking all the way round to the other side of the stage. It seemed like she didn't wanna come out the same way she went in.

I watch the red curtain wave in the draft as she came closer to the end, and that's when I saw three white fingers wrap around edge of those drapes and pull them back to reveal a snow-white face with pink blushing cheeks, eyes like sapphires and hair as black as night.

She didn't show her whole self, just taking one step out and holding on to the curtain as she stared at me without a smile on her pretty face. I put on my gentleman charm, I had to make her feel comfortable now I had her in my sight. I didn't want her hiding herself away again. "Now, isn't that a whole lot better?" I still didn't get a smile outta her, but at least she was looking at me now. "You got a name, darlin'?"

"Charlie." She managed to squeak out in that quiet angelic voice of hers.

"'Charlie'?" 'Ain't that a boy's name?' I thought to myself.

"My name's Charlotte Crawler." Ah, that makes sense.

Time for me to introduce myself. "Doctor Facilier, my sweet chéri." I tipped my hat to show a little friendliness in my introduction. "Most folks call me the Shadowman."

Just when I thought this doll might never warm up to me I saw this adorable smile just appear out of nowhere. "You're a witchdoctor?"

I grinned as I returned my hat to its rightful place. "Guilty as charged."

"You own all these things, don't you? It's you." She stepped out from behind the drapes, showing herself completely now. "The dolls, the drums. The masks, the amulets." She kept on smiling all the way to my table where the my friends had laid the shattered pieces of my talisman after they dragged me away. "Even the blood talisman. They're all yours."

...What did she just say? "Y'all know this trinket?"

"Yes. It's used for shape-shifting and changing one's DNA. Transmogrification spells. I think."

I don't know what I expected of this doll when I first laid eyes on her scrawny little body, but I gotta tell ya, I never expected her to come out with something like that. "How'd you know all that?" She had me curious now.

She took a small pause before giving me an answer. "I'm familiar with talismans."

My shadow was still holding that pretty flower of hers. I placed my hand behind my back out of her sight and I took the opportunity to secretly take it from my shadow's grasp. I didn't want her seeing him and getting spooked or nothing. "Like this one?" I showed her the death daisy that had to belong to her.

At that point her smile vanished, I guess she was worried about seeing her little trinket in a stranger's hands. "Yes." She sounded nervous so I thought I'd best give it back, that is if she'd let me get close enough to her.

I stepped forward, slowly, and tried to make my intentions clear. She shuffled herself around to the opposite side of the table like she was getting all scared so I stopped. "Don't be shy now, I ain't gonna hurt ya."

She was finding it hard to even look at me now, what was she so afraid of?

"Y'all want this back?" I asked the obvious question and she replied with nothing more than a nod. "Then your gonna have to trust me." I tried to be patient with her, although I'll admit I'd never met anybody this timid before. But I'm good at getting folks to like me and I knew I could persuade her to do the same, even if it took a little more effort on my part.

This time she didn't move as I made my way to where she was standing. I wrapped my fingers around her tiny hand and placed that shiny toy of hers safely in her palm. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

After she got her flower back she didn't seem so shy anymore. I was standing right beside her and it was the first time she didn't try to hide away from me. It seemed like she was starting to feel a little safer, especially when she started smiling again.

"So how does a little lady like yourself come to own such a rare and beautiful amulet?" Time to satisfy some of my curiosity. "You a voodoo girl?"

"No." She said to my great surprise. "No, not quite..." She was starting to sound more modest than shy.

"Not quite?" Now things were getting interesting.

She hugged hold of her flower and looked away from me, taking her time before replying to me in a sweet whispered voice. "I'm a witch… Not just in voodoo, but in all forms of magic… I'm an apprentice witch."

...You know, I would have never believed it if it wasn't for that little old flower. When I laid eyes on this doll the outside told me here was a lady of modest. But what about on the inside? Now I knew why my friends were so interested in her soul. She was a goddamn witch and I'd wager she had more magic in those tiny little hands than I had in every bone in my body.

A plan started to form in my mind~ I decided to act like I didn't believe her. "Alright then, I'll bite. You're a witch? Prove it."

She looked at me all confused. "How?"

"Cast one of your spells." I requested a demonstration of this witchcraft. "Go on. Impress me."

She froze. "I… I can't."

I was starting to get pretty damn tired of that shy attitude of hers getting in the way all the time. "What'cha scared of now?"

"I… I'm not scared." She stuttered out her words. "I just… can't. I've never been able to."

"I'm not sure I believe ya." I hid my true intentions behind a devious smile. "You're tellin' me you're witch, but cha don't even have any real magic?"

"I have magic!" It sounded like she was getting all panicky about not being believed. "Apparently. But I'm only an apprentice witch. I've not found my magic yet, but it's still there inside me somewhere. And I have my own ancient magic book to guide me. I even have a master who looks after ghosts in a phantom house…"

She stopped talking. Brought her hands to her lips in mid sentence. Something put her off just when things were getting interesting.

Her body language made a swift change as she turned her back on me. "...I really should be talking about this with you, or with anyone. I don't even know you. I've said too much already."

"That's alright, darlin'." I followed after her, secretly holding something special in my hand. "You don't need to say another word." I wanted to know just what kind of secrets this doll was hiding from me and I had my ways of finding out. "If you do have magic powers pumpin' through your veins...your cards will tell me."

"Cards?" She asked with a worried frown on that sweet little angel face.

With a flash of my hands I fanned out my tarot cards before her eyes. "These cards, my Charlie doll."


	4. Chapter 4 The Cards Will Tell

The Cards Will Tell

Around people I know I'm not so bad. But being the centre of attention is probably my greatest fear, especially when it's attention from someone I've never met before. So when I came face to face with the gentleman I had saved I couldn't help but be consumed with anxiety. However, he soon managed to calm any fears I had when he revealed to me that he was a witchdoctor. I couldn't help but feel a little excited as I had never met another witch before in my life. But when (like an idiot) I started talking about my magic book and my master I held back. I'd been sworn to secrecy about the origins of my witchcraft, and when Doctor Facilier wanted to read my cards I faced a difficult decision. Should I let him look into my past? My life? I didn't want to disappoint him and have him not believe I was a witch, but I wasn't sure about letting him do this with me either.

An impressive and almost intimidating display of tarot cards was presented to me in the form of a fan by the witchdoctor, offering me the chance to prove my witchdom by reading my tarot cards.

"I don't know if I should." I hesitated and looked away.

"What are you worried about?" Doctor Facilier shuffled the cards around as he circled me like a vulture, staying close to my body. "I ain't got nothin' to hide. What about you?"

"No… I'm..." I shook my head. "I've made a promise to someone. Some things that I'm never to tell anyone."

"That's not gonna be a problem. You don't need to say a single word." He made everything sound so easy. "The cards will do the tellin', that way you can keep your promise."

I was still apprehensive and unsure. "Why do you want to learn about my magic anyway? Don't you already possess magical abilities yourself?" I don't know whether he was acting suspicious or if I was just acting paranoid. I was too anxious to think straight.

Doctor Facilier folded the cards back into their pile and placed them down upon the table. A gentle smile of reassurance stretched his lips as he let out a sigh and relaxed his body. "Charlie, sweetheart. I know you don't trust me yet. But if you let me take a look into your heart and soul I swear, I will prove to you that I'm a trustworthy man."

I still didn't know. I was still unsure. I wanted to just turn my back and run away, I was so scared. But I also wanted to satisfy some of my curiosity about this gentleman witch. I wanted to see some of his talent as much as he wanted to see some of mine. (Gosh, that almost sounded rude! You show me yours and I'll show you mine. I didn't mean for it to sound like that).

I didn't want him to not believe me. I really was a witch, and without being able to use my magic as of yet this was the only way to prove it. "Alright." I spoke through a deep and relieving sigh. I suppose there was nothing in my heart and soul that a magician like him hadn't seen before.

A defined grin grew upon Doctor Facilier's face as he pulled a chair out from the table. "Have a seat, Charlie doll." He hummed in that deep voice of his. "This is where the magic happens."

My heart was pounding the entire time as I sat myself down and set myself up for what was about to take place. The confident witchdoctor sat opposite me, I could not tell you the expression he had on his face for I couldn't bring myself to look. I was too nervous to make eye contact so I just kept staring down at the pile of tarot cards until he retrieved them from the centre of the table.

"No need to be nervous, darlin'." He spoke softly to me again. "I've done this before, a thousand times over."

That, I did not doubt. It was clear enough to me that he had far more practice than myself. I started to feel humbled. He was so professional and I was so inexperienced. Would he mock my inability to perform a single spell or shake his head at the little power I had in comparison to his own? I felt completely overshadowed by his very presence.

I saw him fan out the cards in my direction, this was the first time since I sat down that I was able to look up and allow my eyes to meet with his. "Just three, darlin'."

"Three?" I was slightly confused. "But the Cross of Truth requires five."

"This is just a Three Card Spread." The witchdoctor explained. "Nothin' too complicated."

I was still perplexed. A Three Card Spread is only a brief overview of a person, normally to show their current feelings and desires. To discover the truth about a person surely you would need a truth spread. "You can tell whether or not I'm a witch by solely looking at my desires?"

His smile vanished, but only for a moment. It soon returned accompanied a quiet chuckle. I didn't know if he was laughing at my confusion or my unexpected knowledge. "You know I'm startin' to believe you. You know your stuff." With that compliment I started to sense a slight relief to my nervousness.

I did as I was told and pulled out three cards from the fan and passed them back to the doctor. This was it. My heart started pounding once again in quick succession as I braced myself. I really didn't want to do this, but at the same time I did. I don't understand it myself, it's so confusing. I was breaking my promises by allowing this to happen, but I felt like all that I had promised to hide from the world he would already know. And besides, I really wanted him to believe me, and I also wanted to see what he could do.

He turned over the first card. The first thing I noticed was the number eighteen, the Moon. It was different to the cards I had back at home, but then I supposed these ones were from the nineteen-twenties. I saw a giant blue moon shining in through a bedroom window and in the foreground was the silhouette of a little girl sitting on the bed. It reminded me of myself when I was a child. I used to sit on my bed and gaze out of my window at the moon and wonder whether or not magic really existed... Wait. Was this...me?

"Always been fascinated with magic, haven't cha Charlie?" His words gave me chills that vibrated throughout my body. "You surrounded yourself with fairytales and fantasies, story books and little old gizmos that your mommy got for ya because somebody at the junk shop told you they were magic. You used to sit on your bed in the dark with your nightlight on and pretend you were a little witch, singing spells and incantations, lettin' your imagination run away with ya. And despite all the fake magic you fabricated your world with you never lost hope in findin' real magic. Even when times got tough."

I was truly and utterly speechless. How in the cosmos did he know all that? He truly was a master~ All the memories of my childhood that he caused to surface made me a bit emotional. I could feel the chills tingling over my shoulders and down my spine.

"And all your hopin' and searchin' finally paid off when you laid your eyes on your master for the first time. Now your made that master of yours a promise when you accepted your apprenticeship, didn't ya? I wonder what kind of promise you made?" He asked himself this mysterious question as he revealed the next card.

The Ace of Wands was next and for some reason the presence of his new card stunned Doctor Facilier for a moment or two, almost like looked at the card and couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't raise his head, but he looked up at me with his eyes just visible under the rim of his top hat.

I was slightly scared by his body language and the look he gave me. I wondered just what he had read in my cards that had made him react this way.

"Your master gave you something. Something besides that tattered old book. Somethingreal special and you promised her that you'd put it to good use. Now you're supposed to be helping her look after dead folks who've gotten themselves trapped in this world, but you can't get your magic to do anythin'. You can't even turn apple into an orange, never mind help the dead find their way out."

I looked down with a worried frown upon my face as I thought about my vow. I rose my head slightly to see the card representing my presence. I saw my spellbook, the Book of Astaroth, with a wand resting upon the cover and a bright could be seen shining from behind it. The Ace of Wands.

"Now now, darlin'. Don't you be feelin' down." He cooed in his deep voice. "Maybe your future might shed some light on how to solve this little problem of yours." Doctor Facilier turned over the final card to reveal number two, the High Priestess. "Now this is somethin' special, right here."

The High Priestess. She was me! Wearing a tudor-like dress, black and ultramarine. In my hand was my death daisy rose, glowing with all its power in full bloom.

"I don't see an apprentice witch in your future, Charlie doll." Doctor Facilier began to explain. "You know what I see? I see a Enchantress! Beautiful and powerful~!"

I took hold of the card and brought it closer to my eyes, almost unable to believe what I was seeing, as well as what I was hearing.

"She's a stunner, isn't she?"

I was speechless. All I could do to reply was nod my head as I continued to stare.

"You wanna be her? All you need… is me~"

My hand suddenly started to tremble as my fingers relaxed and allowed the card to slip from my grasp.

The witchdoctor seemed to simply ignore my sudden change in body language as he left seat and he carried on elucidating exactly what he meant by his last statement. "Darlin', I'm already a master at what I do. I know magic like the palm of your hand and I have all the voodoo expertise I need help you out, if y'all give me a chance." He walked up behind where I was sat and spoke softly and enticingly over my shoulder. "Just one little chance, that's all I ask."

I listened cautiously as every word he uttered gave me chills of both excitement and anxiety. I was still scared, I didn't trust him yet. "What would be your intentions?" I dared to ask.

"Spend a little time with me, let me figure out why this magic of yours ain't workin'."

I rose up from my seat and took a few steps away from the table. I was rather taken back by this suggestion. "You're still just a stranger. I don't even know you that well."

"Not yet." The doctor followed me as I backed up away from the table. "But cha know, sweetheart, every new friend you make starts out as a stranger. If y'all don't give me the chance to be a friend, a stranger is all I'll ever be."

In the midst of my nervous uncertainty I had a sudden change of emotion. What Doctor Facilier had just explained to me made perfect sense. He was right, unless I gave him a chance to prove himself trustworthy then I would forever be afraid of the stranger that he was.

"Have we got a deal? Miss Crawler?" The great Doctor Facilier held out his hand towards me and beamed a friendly grin.

This was all too much too soon. I still didn't know what I wanted to do, what choice I should make. "I… I can't. I need time to think about this."

The same hand Doctor Facilier extended to strike a deal with me was withdrawn and held up as if to show that he had no bad intentions. "Of course. Take all the time you need. I ain't goin' nowhere."

"I, on the other hand, am." I regretfully had to admit. "If I'm not back in my hotel bed before the sun goes up then my mother will have a fit." It wasn't just an excuse to leave, I really did need to start making my way back.

"Do ya have to leave so soon, darlin'?" He sounded almost sad to see me go. "We were just gettin' to know each other."

"I'll be back. I think." I was still not sure.

"You think?" He raised a brow.

"Well, I do have a reason to return, do I not?" Even if that reason would be to turn him down when the time came, since I wasn't sure whether or I wanted what the doctor had to offer. "You will be here when I come back, won't you?"

"Nothin' could stop me." He smiled at me once more as I made my way down the hall, passed all the enchanted objects that still fascinated me since the night I discovered this place.

His smile haunted me yet left me curious at the same time. If it wasn't for my anxiety around people and my issues with social situations then I would be leaping at the chance to have another magician help me with my own magic. If only Suenamoon was here, she would be able to point me in the right direction. If there was only a way for me to contact her. Here I was, an apprentice lost and alone without her master and look at how much trouble I'd already gotten myself into. A debt. I owed my soul to voodoo spirits after freeing a gentleman who scared me and intrigued me at the same time. I was so afraid. I didn't know what to do.

Suenamoon, help me!


	5. Chapter 5 Bad, Bad Shadowman

Bad, Bad Shadowman

So I was gonna teach this shy little femme fatale all about magic, eh? And all because she saved ma soul?

Pff! Have you folks forgotten who I am? I'm a sly devil with a talent for talking people into things. I wasn't lying when I said that I'd help her out, but I sure as hell wasn't telling the truth either.

Y'all should remember from the last time I was here, my magic has a few strings attached to it. I can't make nothing for myself. But that little witch? She wasn't bound to the same voodoo mumbo jumbo that I was. Oh, she could conjure up things for herself alright, and more besides.

You would not believe what a saw when I took a little peek inside that doll's soul. Here I thought she was just a rookie with some old hag for a master. But I was wrong… This old Shadowman must be losing his touch because I couldn't be more wrong! She was a hidden gem! Inside that fragile little body she had magic fit for a God~! And she was just the apprentice! Who in the Loa's name was her master?

Now I knew why my friends couldn't refuse somebody like her. That broad was worth more than every wayward soul in all of New Orleans! I bet those guys couldn't wait to get their shadowy hands on her.

But she wouldn't have to worry about shadowy hands dragging her to the other side just yet. I don't know why my friends gave her all that time to pay off a debt like that, it's not like she'd ever find another soul that measure up to her own. Not in a million years, never mind in eight measly weeks!

But why should I complain? This gave me more time to use the doll before her time was up. I'd best make the most of that magic of her's, if I can help her figure out how to use it. I guess that gave me something to look forward to when she returned. That is, assuming she was gonna accept my generous offer.

Just where'd she go running off to anyways? She said something about getting back to her hotel before her mom woke up. It didn't surprise me that she was staying at a hotel, I already gathered by her accent that she wasn't exactly from round here. So what? Was this little British lady vacationing with family? So many things I didn't yet know about her. Why didn't I read her palm when I had the chance? Heh, something tells me that with her shy demeanor she would never have allowed me to run my finger across her skin. I seriously doubt this doll had a boyfriend, or any other friends for that matter. She was terrible around strangers. She wasn't too bad around me though, (and I'm probably the strangest man she could ever hope to meet in this town).

But seriously, I spent my whole like talking people into deals they might not have made otherwise and this innocent little angel was no different. I had my ways of persuading her to come around. All I had to do was wait until she came running back to me, just dying to take me up on my offer. And she would. Just you folks wait and see.

In the meantime I wasn't about to hang around this old place with it being as dusty and run down as it was. Don't get me wrong, it was still home to me, but let's just say things had changed a little since last time. I needed some fresh air.

Say, a thought just occured to me. This wasn't my time any more! Same city, different decade. Ahaha! Now this was really something! Spend a few dozen years on the other side, come back to your own world in the future! Hmm, just how much had the old city changed since I last laid eyes on her? Things can't have changed that much, right? After all, my old place of business had stayed the same all this time, besides the dust. A few broken sidewalk slabs fixed and maybe some new stores? I couldn't wait to find out just how far behind the times I was, I reckon I had some catching up to do.

The moment I stepped out the doorway and into the morning sun I saw some familiar sights, the place was a little overgrown but that same dead old tree let me know that I was back where I belonged. And I wasn't about to hang around this little square for long, I had the whole of New Orleans to explore!

The same old balconies, the same sidewalk but certainly not the same people.

What the hell were these folks wearing? The craziest looking fruitsuits I ever saw! The girls and the guys all looked the same 'cos all the girls were wearing pants! Hardly a dress in sight. I would never of known they were women if it wasn't for the long hair and the obvious breasts that gave them away. I saw three skirts and that was it. The rest of the women hardy stood out from the men!

And get this, they all started looking at me like I was the one who was dressed like a goddamn monkey. What was with these people? You can't honestly tell me that this is what folks are wearing in this century. Where was the class? Where was the style? And where was the jazz? What happened to all the marching bands that played from dawn 'till dusk? All I could hear was faint sound of cars coming from a few blocks away.

Least that's how far away I thought they were. Of course, I was used to cars in the twenties making a noise like shotgun whenever they started up or drove by. So when this silver machine came gliding by like an eagle I never would have noticed, it was that quiet. That thing sped right past me and I almost missed it, so silent all but the humming of the engine. Smooth and shiny. And just when I thought that thing was one of a kind I noticed that they were all the same. Heck, the whole street was shining. Even the walls had be spruced up so they shined with the morning sun. Heh, this was the one makeover that actually appealed to me, unlike the town folks and the mad get up there were all wearing.

But I couldn't admire the streets for long. I gotta admit, I was starting to feel a little self conscious with folks giving me so many funny looks. What's the matter? Ain't they never seen a top hat before?...

Hey, maybe they haven't. Maybe my style no long existed in this world.

...It suddenly dawned on me. I needed new duds! And looking at the state of my old place I needed new stuff! If my friends on the other side hadn't have protected their investment then I wouldn't even have my emporium!

'Hold on' I thought to myself. 'I ain't got nothing'! I had so little before, scraping for a few dimes a day, but now I didn't even have that. I had no money, no new threads, no place to say except my old place of business but all that gave me was roof over my head. I ain't got no shower, no bathroom, no bed, no food…

...I tell ya what I did have, that little doll~

Maybe I could persuade her to use that magic of her's to spruce things up for me. Ha, she wouldn't take much persuasion. I knew she wouldn't mind helping a poor sinner like myself with her kind and gentle nature. Sure, she needed a little help getting her magic out there, but I could show her how it's done.

You know at first she was just an added extra to my new found freedom, but now I saw that I actually needed that magic of her's! How else was I gonna get back on my feet? I can't exactly make things for myself, so I guess that meant that she'd be doing all the work for me. After all, I'd already made her an offer she couldn't refuse. I knew it wouldn't be long before she showed up again, simply dying to see me.


	6. Chapter 6 Generosity

Generosity

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't incredibly nervous about the deal I was about to make, especially since the last one I had just made with the Loa spirits put me in mortal jeopardy. But there was something about Doctor Facilier that sparked my curiosity. For the first time in my life I had the opportunity to learn from another witch. My master may have been powerful but she wasn't a living human being like myself and the witchdoctor. There was only so much she could teach me directly. Suenamoon had always told me that I had to discover some of the secrets of my magic for myself, including how to find my magic in the first place. However all my efforts over the past three years have been in vain. I sometimes wonder if Suenamoon had been deceiving me at all, but she wouldn't do something like that, not to me or anyone. She maybe a strict master but she is a kind spirit and she cares about the wellbeing of her apprentice as much as she cares about the hundreds of souls she looks after, all the people who cannot cross over.

I had to find a way to contact her. She was my only hope of saving myself from the claws of the Loa. Suenamoon would do anything for me and if she found out that I was in danger she would go to the ends of the Earth to save her apprentice from damnation.

I would usually contact her by going to the phantom house where she resides, but the gateway to that ghostly existence was back in England. However a thought occurred to be and I wondered if it might be possible to create a new gateway here in New Orleans. I searched long and hard that morning before my mother and sister awoke, flicking through the Book of Astaroth, reading all the inscriptions that were permanently engraved upon the pages. Ancient Arabic, ancient Hebrew and even some early Aramaic. Finally I found something which could be my salvation. "Bawwabat shabah" which roughly means "Ghost Gate" was written upon the current page...

I know I mentioned earlier that I was scared of making another deal. But you see, I can't do this on my own. If I am to stand any chance of getting myself out of my debt I will require my magic. However, since I can't seem to find it on my own then I also required Doctor Facilier's assistance.

So, once my mother had left for her business meeting at the television studio and my sister had left to spend time with Princess Cameron again I set out for the other side of town on a journey that would take me back to Doctor Facilier's Voodoo Emporium.

"Doctor Facilier?" I called out politely as I opened the door. I tentatively began to wander inside as I stepped into the mysterious dark room just like before, only now the same feelings of wonder and fascination that overwhelmed me the first time I laid eyes on this place had been replaced with feelings of caution.

I floated past all the voodoo paraphernalia as I stepped further down the hall all the way to the table at the end. Upon the table was a single tarot card faced up. The same elegant enchantress who stared at me from within the card was there once again. The High Priestess, my supposed future. Me? An enchantress? Not with my magicless mortal body. I had serious doubts about allowing Doctor Facilier to help me, but I had to chance it. I couldn't let those Loa spirits claim me by the time my debt was due. Without my master around to help me he was my only hope.

"Heh-heh. I was wondering when you'd show up."

I let out a surprised gasp when a familiar voice hum from behind me. I turned round to the sound of a soft chuckle from the very gentleman I had returned to see. I didn't even know he was there as he emerged from the shadow of the room.

"So." He uttered in an enticing tone. "What about my generous offer? Have we got a deal, darlin'?" He held out his hand.

I hesitated for a moment or two, even though I knew my mind had been made up. "Alright."

"Haha! I knew you'd come round." He laughed out with a grin beaming across his face.

"But wait." I had to stop him a moment, there was more to be said. "There's something I need to know first."

"Ask away." He politely accepted as he retracted his palm.

I almost didn't want to ask for fear of sounding rude, but I had to. "What are you getting out of this?"

"I'm glad you asked." He said to my great surprise. "You see, sweetheart, back when I was still in business I made it my job to help get people what they wanted, but I seldom asked for anythin' in return. Just a few dimes here and there."

"So you wish to be paid for your teachings?" I wondered when he mentioned money.

"Not exactly." He shook his head. "Let me put it to ya this way. I personally guarantee that this deal is gonna be the answer to ya problem. But you see, I've got a little problem of my own."

I felt my heart flood with curiosity and sympathy. "A problem?"

"I decided to take a little walk outside while you were gone to see for myself just how much my old city had changed. I saw things I ain't ever seen in my day. Hey, if I hadn't have seen it for myself, if somebody just told me, I never would'a believed it. New cars, new clothes, new people and something occurred to me. I don't exactly fit in."

That was true. I've never seen anyone wear a jacket with tails or a top hat or shoes like that before, only in pictures in books.

"I got no fresh duds. Even worse, I ain't got nowhere to say. This old place is a little run down, I can't exactly live here no-more. No shower, no bathroom, no bed. I hate to sound like a scrounger, Charlie doll, but I seem to find myself in need of your generosity."

In an instant all my feelings of fear and apprehension surrounding this gentleman suddenly vanished, replaced with compassion and sympathy. I hadn't thought of this before. I am the one who brought this man into a time far beyond his own. He's now in a world he doesn't truly belong in and since I was the one who brought him here then I was responsible for what happened to him now. I didn't realise it until then, but I had taken an oath by freeing him.

"Of course." I heeded his call for help as I suddenly sprung into action. "I should be able to provide you with anything you require. My family and myself have rather extensive funds our disposal." I whipped my phone out of my pocket and began looking up all the necessary contacts, trying to imagine the type of shops that might sell modern day clothing in that still fits Doctor Facilier's style. "Of course. Blue Banana!" I scrolled through my phone for the number.

"'Blue' what now?" He was obviously a little confused by what I was doing. "What d'ya think y'all doin' with that li'l gizmo there? That ain't like no talisman I've ever seen."

"Oh, it's not a talisman. It's not even magic." I placed the phone next to my ear. "It's a phone."

He continued to stare at me with that perplexed look upon his face. "A phone? It's not even plugged in."

"...Hello, this is Charlotte Crawler. My mother is an investor of your company and I have a personal VIP account with your business. I would like to place a very important and rather urgent personal order… I need you to contact all your branches in Louisiana, America. I need one piece of every item of male and unisex clothing sent to the Royal Plaza Hotel in New Orleans… All sizes… All brands… Thank you, and I need these items quickly. Please let it be known that I will personally pay anyone involved in the shipment an extra thousand dollars bonus if they deliver as much of the order as they can by tomorrow… Thank you ever so much, goodbye." And with that hung up the call.

I noticed Doctor Facilier giving me the most intriguing look that almost made me smile. "How'd you do that?"

"Oh, it's a smart phone." I held up my device and displayed the screen. "Just one of the many wonderful pieces of technology in this advanced century."

"No, no, I mean where'd you get that kinda money?"

"Oh…" I was rather shy about telling people about how wealthy I was, especially if and when my mother gets involved. I've lost friends in the past when they judged me by my money rather than by my personality. I guess it was too late to pretend now, Doctor Facilier had already heard too much during my phonecall. "...Yes, I'm um… My mother is Diana Crawler."

Facilier raised an eyebrow at my mother's name.

"Oh yes, I forgot. You don't know of this century." I suddenly remembered. "My mother is a multi-billionaire business woman and an international celebrity."

I saw his eyes widen. "You're kiddin', right?"

I shook my head and looked away modestly.

"Now why didn't I see this when I read your cards!" He sounded rather annoyed with himself. "I've been on the other side too long, I'm losin' my touch here."

"It's alright." I spoke gently as I didn't want to upset him. "You don't have worry about it, or even think about it. My money isn't part of who I am anyway, maybe that's why you didn't see it when you read my cards." I looked back down at my phone and began searching for the number of my hotel so I could change the subject. "Now, you also will be needing somewhere to stay and might I recommend my current hotel." I placed the ringing phone next to my ear. "Just one moment…"

He gave me one of those funny looks again as I waited for my call to be answered. Why does he make me want to smile every time he looks at me? "Hello…" My call was finally answered. "I'd like to book a penthouse suite please and I need it ready in less than an hour… Crawler… Yes, I know. This room on behalf of someone else… That's fine. You should already have my account details… Twelve o'clock... Thank you ever so much, goodbye." I breathed a sigh of relief as I hung up. "There now." I looked back up at the doctor and once again as I asked him if there was anything else he needed. "Your essentials are on their way. If there's anything else you require that money can buy then don't hesitate to let me know."

I saw the expression of astonishment upon his face. "Now this is a sudden change of character. One minute you're acting like you're afraid of me the next your acting all generous by giving me everything I ask for. Girl, you're making me feel like a scrounger. I don't wanna sound disrespectful or nothin' but shouldn't ya oughta think before throwin' your money away like that?"

I decided to answer honestly. "I don't care for money, and you obviously need it more than I do. As for my change of character I have recently realised something. It is I who have brought you into this world, I am responsible for what happens to you now." I took another look around the ruined Emporium. "I'm only sorry that I cannot repair your old home for you. Not that I don't possess the money to afford the work that would need to be done, but I would like strangers moving things around in here. Something tells me that this place really should be kept a secret, and I think your friends would agree with me since they have obviously kept this place hidden from the world for the past eight decades."

That curious look upon his face changed into a friendly smile. "I'm glad you and my friends can see eye to eye about that." When he talked about those friends of his I felt myself shiver inside. "They may seem a li'l monstrous, but they're not so bad once you get to know them."

I had to disagree! "They scare me." I placed my hand on high up on my opposite arm as I looked away, almost like I was trying to cling to something to calm my feeling of insecurity. "After what they did to me they scare me."

I heard a quiet cackle hum out from Facilier's lips, his chuckle almost sounded sinister as I turned my head once again in his direction. "Y'all need to think about gettin' over that little fear of yours." He smirked at me as he took a step forward from the table and began to approach me. "'Cos eight weeks from now my friends are expecting a new arrival when they drag your body and soul to the other side." He finally reached me and leaned over my shoulder from behind me. "It ain't my problems you oughta be worryin' about, Charlie doll. They own you now, remember?"

He needn't have reminded me, I remembered alright. "I've had time to think about that."

"And?" He waited on a conclusion to my statement.

I wasn't sure whether or not I should tell him. In order to make myself clear then I would have to tell him things about my master that I had vowed never to reveal to any mortal. But he was no ordinary mortal, he was a witch like me. And not only that, if I didn't tell him about the spell then he wouldn't be able to help me achieve it. I had thought long and hard about it all morning and I had finally decided to tell him about my master. The Keeper, Suenamoon.

"You know I have a master." I began to elucidate. "She's known as The Keeper, The Keeper of Souls. She is an extremely powerful entity, just like your friends. Perhaps even more so... I believe she might have the power to overthrow them."

At that point Doctor Facilier seemed rather astonished at such an idea, but I could tell it was for all the wrong reasons. Not because I had revealed the extent of my master's power, but because I had mentioned the possibility of his friends being subject to danger if Suenamoon was to ever encounter them.

They may be dark spirits but that does not necessarily make them bad and being the Loa gods they are they exist for a reason. "I know how important your voodoo gods are to you, Doctor Facilier, and I want to reassure you that neither I nor my master would ever want to harm them or endanger them, but that wouldn't stop Suenamoon from using her magic to force them to release their grip on my soul and set me free."

"That's your master?" Doctor Facilier sounded more curious than concerned.

"Have you heard of her?" I questioned wonderingly.

"Not personally, but I'm pretty sure my friends have. Especially she's somebody they oughta watch out for."

"Please trust me, Doctor Facilier, she will mean your friends no harm. Her only interest is my safety"

Facilier walked away from where he once stood next to me and wandered over to the table. He looked up at the curtains that hid the wall where the tribal masks symbolising his Loa gods resigned. "When might you be expecting this master of yours?" He asked me in what sounded like a cunning tone as he kept his back turned on me.

"I'm not." Here came the part that would be difficult to explain. "She resides in a ghostly existence I refer to as the Phantom House or The House of the Dead. It is where she looks after dead people who have unfortunately been stranded in this world. The only way to reach it is to travel through one of the spiritual gateways and even then it can only be done if you're a ghost. I, of course, am an exception since I am no ghost. However I am burdened with the task of helping my master with her work so my traveling there is permitted." This explanation of mine was getting off track, I feared that I was starting to make no sense. I needed to stick to the important parts. "Anyway, the only gateway I know of is back in England in the cemetery down from the road where I live. What I need to do is make a new gateway here in New Orleans. That way I can contact my master and let her know of the danger I'm in. The only problem is that I have no idea about how to open one of these gates nor do I know if my magic will be strong enough."

Doctor Facilier looked at me from over his shoulder before finally turning himself around and facing me once again. "So, this is why you decided to accept my offer. You need me to help you find this magic of yours so you can use it to bring your almighty master here to New Orleans."

"Exactly." I sighed out my words with all my emotions. "You will help me won't you?" I begged of him. "I usually give without a thought of reward. But I sold my soul in exchange for your freedom. Now I need your help to earn back my own freedom. And although I don't know how this spell works right now I do know that I am going to need my magic in order to make it happen." I pleaded my case even though it was Doctor Facilier who offered me his teaching before hand. "Please teach me, Doctor Facilier. I'm all yours."

My new friend approached me with a smug smirk his face. He placed his hand upon my shoulder which made me shudder at first. "Charlie, my darlin' li'l doll…" Doctor Facilier proudly and confidently exclaimed. "You have my word." He held out his hand, just like he did only moments ago. I placed my palm onto the palm of this mysterious stranger… and shook hands with him.


	7. Chapter 7 What a Soul is Worth

What a Soul is Worth

Ahaha! I'd fallen on my feet here! I've been freed from the other side by a doll with dough! I almost couldn't believe it, only yesterday I was on the other side putting my skills to good use in service of my friends with no profit for myself. Now I was in the company of a naive little angel with magic and money who simply couldn't resist offering this poor sinner everything he needed.

The next thing I knew I was in one of her mommy's limos bound for the hotel. Of course, this was only my temporary accommodation, once I taught this girl a few tricks she could use that magic of her's to spruce up my old place. Thanks to this doll I'd be back in business in no time. Imagine it, the infamous Shadowman once again strolling down the streets of New Orleans. And this time there'd be no froggy princess to ruin all my plans. I remember when that disrespectful little bitch shattered my only chance to rule this city. After eighty years something told me that Tiana and her precious prince Naveen were long gone.

Well, those two love frogs might be gone but I saw that their legacy still remained as I looked out of the window of my new suite, generously given to me by my wealthy acquaintance. There it stood across the street, "Tiana's". Looks like that good for nothing broad got her wish after all and here it was, still standing after all these years. I wondered who was running it now?

"Is everything alright?" With a voice like an angel my little doll wandered up to the window beside me.

"Sure is. Things couldn't be better for myself." I turned round and looked at her when I spoke, I had to act like a gentleman after all. "But what about you?"

"Me?"

"You're time is ticking away already. The sooner you start learnin' from a true witchdoctor the sooner you can free yourself."

That brought her back down to Earth. "I understand." She shied away from me and lost that pretty smile of her's. (If you could even call it a smile in the first place). "I would start learning right now, but I haven't seen my little sister since last night. She left early this morning to have breakfast at Tiana's. She's recently made friends with the restaurant's owner Princess Cameron. She should be back any minute." What did she just say? "Once I've spent some time with her I promise I'll…"

"Princess who now?" I asked.

"Princess Cameron of Maldonia. She inherited the restaurant from her grandmother, that's all I know."

Well, would you believe it? Looks like those two froggy lovers got busy during my time away from this world. I looked back out of the window at the city's old relic now knowing just why that place still existed. I only hoped that this princess wouldn't be as much trouble as her dear old granny.

"There's no signal up here." Her sudden sigh recaptured my attention. I saw the doll tapping away at the same device she use to book this room. "You would have thought by now that they'd have discovered a way to receive a signal in a hotel room. I haven't found a hotel yet where I've been able to make a phone call from a rented room." I don't know if she was intentionally talking loud enough for me to hear. But she was more concerned with getting that little gizmo to work than whether or not I was listening in. "Please work. I need to call Jenny." She put it up to her ear and tried again. "Please ring, please."

Talking to someone miles away from anywhere in the city, huh? Now that's something I could use so I didn't have to walk all the way back to my place every time I needed a word with my friends on the other side. Sure, if they wanted my attention they had a way of letting me know, but I could still be all the way at the other end of town doing business when they called. And it's always me that has to come to them, they don't exactly get out much as you've probably guess by now.

You know I said my friends had their own way of letting me know when they want to talk? Well they were just about to make a call. Out of the corner of my eye I notice something light up, just a little. That orb on top of my cane ain't just for show.

I hid it out of sight as the girl finished her call, I didn't want to arouse any suspicion in this curious kitty.

"I can't get it to ring." She sounded so sad and disappointed at something so simple. Come on, it was just a phone call. "There's just no signal." After putting that gizmo in her pocket she finally laid eyes on me again. "I'm going to have go down to reception. I'll be right back."

"Hold on, I'll come with." I followed her to the door. "I got some business I need to attend to anyways."

"Are you going back to the Emporium?"

"Where else would I be going?" If it wasn't obvious.

"Would you like my driver to take you there? Save you walking and everyone...well...looking at you funny again?"

I gave her a friendly grin. "Thank you, darlin. That's very much appreciated."

It was seven floors down to reception and it wouldn't take long when you use an elevator but that little doll insisted she used the stairs. She said something about not wanting to receive special treatment. Girl, what are you so worked up about? It's not a hot twenty-foot limousine, it's a elevator! What was she claustrophobic or something? Or was it that she just didn't wanna be squashed in such a tiny room with good-looking gentleman like me? Especially while no-one was watching. ...Eh, what am I thinking?

I wasn't even sure I wanted to wait for her when I got the the first floor. I was just about to head out of the door and make my own way when she finally joined me.

"What's the matter? Don't like small spaces?" I respectfully enquired.

"Oh no, it's not that. It's just that my sister is in a disabled and I feel that lifts should be left for - Jenny!"

What? Oh, her little sis.

"Jenny!" She ran up to this little shorty who was stuck in a wheelchair. "I've been trying to call you for the past fifteen minutes but I couldn't get a signal. Where have you been?"

"I've been to Tiana's again. I've made a new friend remember?" I watched as the little blondie in the wheelchair looked up at a talk black lady who was stood behind her… Hey, there was something about this dame that looked familiar. "Charlie, allow me to introduce you to Princess Cameron of Maldonia."

My eyes snapped open wide… Well… if it wasn't the froggy princess's little granddaughter. Of course, you could see it in those eyes of her's. Same face, same height for her age, same smile. I just hoped she wouldn't act her no good noble grandma.

I saw the doll give a little bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and thank you kindly for befriending my little sister. We don't make many friends you know."

"I know." That little princess had the same kind of voice too, just a different way of using it. "Your sister was telling me that you're both often neglected by your mom. Let's just say Itotally know how that feels. My mom used to be busy, like, all the time, And my grandma too."

"Yeah, but mum doesn't do that so much these days. Even though she still does it." The shorty wiggled around in her chair. "And she has left me alone this morning. I was lucky that I had Princess Cameron to keep my company today."

I decided I couldn't stand around and listen to those girls gossiping all day, I was a man on a mission and I had business that needed taking care of.

"Charlie doll." I played the cool gentleman in front of the ladies. "I'd love to stick around but I'm afraid I'll have to leave you with your little friends." Yeah, while I have a talk withmine on the other side.

"Of course, don't let me slow you down." She cooed in that angelic voice again. "I'll get my shofer Mr Wilson to drop you off."

"Thank you kindly, chéri."

Her little sis called after her. "You've always had a weakness for helping funny looking people, haven't you?" Sounds like that little shorty's got a mouth on her.

"Hey, who are you callin' funny lookin'?" I raise my eyebrow. "I'll have you know I was once one of the most respectable gentleman in this town."

"Respectable(!) Sure mister, that's why you're walking around with a hat that's bigger than your own head(!)"

Was she disrespecting me? I can't stand disrespect! But I managed to keep my cool, she was the little sis of my new friend after all. "I'm serious, darlin'. Folks round here used to know me as the Shadowman."

The moment that name escaped my lips I noticed that little princess starring at me with wide eyes. But I thought nothing of it.

"What is that? A stage name?" The blonde continued. "The last person I knew who had a name like that was standing in front of an audience and we all shouted out. 'He's behind you!'."

...Okay, now she was really trying my patience with these insults. "You're a lot more confident than your sister, aren't cha?"

"Just because I lack a piece of my spine doesn't mean I lack confidence."

"Ya don't say."

"I stand up for my sister even when she goes around picking hobos off the street."

Alright I'd had enough of this bullshit. This spoiled bitch had no idea who she was talking to! But she was about to learn...

"Doctor Facilier!" I heard the doll call out from the doorway and her voice brought a swift end to my temper. "Mr Wilson will take you there now."

Since my ride was here I decided to drop my conversation with the cocky handicap and head on out.

"Have a safe journey, won't you?" My little angel sounded so concerned, but she didn't have to be. I could take care of myself.

"Will I be seein' you again soon?" I wanted to know what time to expect her.

"Of course. This afternoon. I can't wait to get started."

"Yeah, that was a dumb question, wasn't it?"

I said my final farewell as I left for the other side of town. Oh, I knew she'd be back. She needed me remember? Or else my friends one the other side would own her in less that two months.

Speak of the devils, I'd almost forgotten what brought me back to my old place until the moment I arrived…

...

"Friends~" I made sure to sound respectful as I stood before them. "How might I be of service to y'all?"

It was about the girl. Something she said about calling on her master for help had them concerned about their investment.

Now, I don't pretend to know much about that girl's magic. Oh sure, I know all there is to know about voodoo and magic overall, but that spellbook of her's was beyond me. I didn't exactly know who this doll's master was, all I knew was that she could get her apprentice out of her debt by overpowering my friends… And they didn't like the sound of that one little bit

"This master of her's has got y'all pretty damn scared." I relaxed my humble self while I had my talk. "I'm guess you already know who she is."

Oh, they knew alright. Well, they'd heard of her. They knew she was a god known as The Keeper but they didn't exactly know was she capable of. All they had to go on was the pretty power they'd seen locked inside that doll's soul, and she was just the apprentice. My friends didn't wanna face the wrath of a god who could be more powerful than they are... But they sure as hell didn't wanna let this little angel get away from them so easily. To them she was worth the risk, for now.

"She's somethin' special, isn't she? Here I thought I was valuable to y'all, and then little miss snow white witch comes along and ya jump at the chance to own her instead of me." I knew she had a secret power hidden deep inside her soul, I saw it when I read her cards. But I wanted to see this power for real, with my own eyes. "So what is it about her that you're dying to get your shadowy hands on?" I asked with the utmost respect.

They raised a brow... and then showed me the merchandise. That mouth opened just like last time and out came a shiny little ball of light.

"The doll's soul." I kept my eye firmly on this little light as it drifted into the crystal ball on my cane. I brought it up to my eyes, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. "What ch'you hidin', Charlie doll~?"

...Damn… That's a whole lot of magic you've got in there, girl...and that wasn't the half of it, let me tell ya.

Now this was the kind of magic I'd expect to find in the soul of a god, just like my immortal friends. So what was it doing in the soul of a simple minded mortal like her? It was way too easy to suspect that her master was responsible. Who else could give her this kind of power? Not even my friends had this kind of merchandise at their disposal. That's why they wanted it so goddamn bad.

I looked up from the little mystery I held in my hand. "I see what cha mean." I concurred with my friends, this doll was worth all the souls in New Orleans and beyond. "What do y'all think old 'Suenamoon' is gonna do when she finds out that you're threatening to take her apprentice away from her? That's what y'all worried about, right?"

I was bang on. If the girl's plan to save her soul worked then these guys would be at massive loss. They wouldn't have my soul and neither would they have her's.

"I'm guessin' y'all want my help."

Oh, I had a plan. A plan that required a smooth, charismatic shadowman like myself. I'd let her warm up to me, let her trust me a little more while I see for myself just what that magic of her's could do. And when the time came, when she'd practiced hard enough to perform that strong spell she talked about, I had to make sure that nothing... went... right~ I had to sabotage her spell and I had to do it subtly, without her suspecting a thing. That is, if I wanted to carry on using her afterwards. I might as well make the most of her money while she's here.

It wouldn't take much to fool a doll like her. It all depended on what kind of magic she was hiding from me, I just had to hope I could control her no matter what she tried to do…And of course, there was one more thing~

"Ya know my friends, I'm just like you. I don't give somethin' away for nothin'. You want me to work for y'all again and get chat that doll's soul then you're gonna have to make me an offer I can't refuse. So..." I gave them a sly smirk. "What's it gonna be?" I didn't know exactly what but I was expecting quite a handsome offer for a job like this.

I listened carefully...

"You gotta be kiddin' me… You'd give a share of that doll's god-like power as payment?" I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing! "...That means I could make myself anything I wanted! Without all that mumbo jumbo tying it up!... Y'all would do that for me?" They weren't kiddin'... Ha! They weren't kiddin'!

I couldn't help myself, I felt a good old sinister chuckle coming on. "Hehhehe-AHhahah!You guys! You're the best friends a shadowman could ever have! Ahahha! I'll do it!"

I brought that crystal ball close to my eyes once again and stared into that little doll's soul. "Oh, you're mine, darlin'." I couldn't help my malicious self as I leered. "You and your godly powers! You're all mine~"

Alright, I had my moment of sadistic pleasure and I looked back up at my friends. "Y'all mind if I hang onto this? If I'm gonna manipulate this girl I'll need to push all the right buttons. It's obvious that she's sensitive and I don't wanna risk scarin' her off or nothin'."

That dumb doll ain't ever gonna see me coming! She ain't nothing but voodoo foder, a sucker for a poor sinner like myself! Ohh, this was gonna be good... Eight weeks from now this old shadowman would be on top of the world! And that darlin' little doll… She'd end up paying the price. I'll take the fortune, and she'll take the fall~


	8. Chapter 8 Let's Talk Magic

Let's Talk Magic

 _That afternoon two very important visitations took place, one in Doctor Facilier's Voodoo Emporium...the other in New Orleans Hospital._

 _Princess Cameron had overheard the tall black stranger utter a name that sent shivers throughout her body. For her grandmother had warned her once before of a mysterious and dangerous shadowman who nearly killed the father of her best friend. He was a remorseless and vindictive man who took the life of Ray the firefly after hatching his plan to take over New Orleans. Cameron's grandmother was the one who foiled his crime all those years ago and since that day had always told her family the story of how she met Prince Naveen and became Princess of Maldonia, although few truly believed her tale._

 _After time this Princess became a Queen when her husband rose to be king, but that was a long time ago and King Naveen, sadly, was no longer with us. However, surprisingly and thankfully the same could not be said for his true love._

 _"_ _Grandma?" Princess Cameron leaned over the hospital bed where her old and frail grandmother laid. "Grandma Tiana, I need to talk to you."_

…

I thought with Doctor Facilier's help I'd learn how to use my magic by the end of the day, but it was looking hopeless. I'd been at this for two hours, trying to use my magic to will an object towards me but nothing had happened.

I was sitting at the table in the chair I occupied last time and I was staring across at my rose which laid at the opposite side. I kept looking at my notes where'd I'd written upon dozens of lined sheets of paper but none of the spells I had translated seemed to be working. I just couldn't do this.

"I can't do this." I was about ready to give up, again. "I don't even know what it is I'm supposed to be doing or feeling inside of my mind and body. I don't have the ability to fully translate the dead tongues that my book is written in. Maybe I'm not meant to be a witch. Maybe Suenamoon was wrong."

"Look, would you stop complanin' and wallowin' in self-pity?" It sounded like Doctor Facilier was getting rather annoyed at me even though I know he was only trying to help. "You know what you're problem is? You give up too easily."

"Please, don't tell me that I give up too easily. It's been three years since I was gifted with my magic and I haven't given up in all this time."

"Then try again. Go on."

"I can't!"

"You see what I mean?"

"Ohh…!" At that point I just folded my arms upon the table and felt myself starting to cry. I was so tired of all this trying. I didn't want to do this any more.

I felt a warm hand on my cold shoulder as Doctor Facilier leaned over my weeping body. "Come on now, darlin'." He cooed over me. "I know it's tough and I don't expect you to master this in one shot, but if you don't keep this up then you'll never know what magic feels like."

I started to lift up my head as I looked back out across the table at my glass rose which still had not budged an inch. I sighed through my nostrils as I settled my chin back down on my folded arms.

"Come on, don't you wanna find out what that magic of yours looks like?" Doctor Facilier encouraged me further.

"Will it look like my death daisy when it blooms?" I asked as I rubbed the tears from my cheeks. "Will it glow? Will it have a colour? Or will I not be able to see it at all?"

The doctor simply shrug his shoulders. "Heck if I know. I ain't ever laid eyes on your magic before so your guess is as good as mine. What are you hopin' it'll look like? Use that imagination of yours."

I rose my head up off my wrist and unfolded my arms. "Well, when I was a child I always thought magic sparkled like the pictures in my story books. I could never understand why all the witches were portrayed as evil and villainous. Not all witches are bad, as you and I both know. We're living proof…"

Something stopped me in mid sentence as I saw something out of the corner of my eye. My flower… it moved! It rose up off the table and there it was floating in the air.

"Oh my gosh… Look!" I pointed it out to the doctor. "It's working!"

But to my great surprise Doctor Facilier wasn't very enthusiastic. "Oh? No, sorry. That's just him." He extended an open hand towards the wall, gesturing for me to look in that direction.

"Who?" I enquired as I looked at the wall and wondered what on Earth the doctor was wanting me to see. "There's nothing there."

Doctor Facilier allowed a sly smirk to creep onto his face. " _Look again_." He brought his head close to mine and showed me the direction I should be looking in.

Once again I studied the wall carefully. "The rugs? The curtains? The masks?"

"Look harder."

I obeyed. The only other thing I could see was… "Your shadow?"

Doctor Facilier's silence with nothing but a smug smile meant I guessed right this time. His shadow? What could be so special about his shadow? I looked over to my own black silhouette for a comparison… and then I realised that his shadow was in the wrong place. Rather than blending in next to mine it was on the opposite side of the shadow belonging to the table. But how? Was someone else there? No, no-one else was there. Then did it have a mind of it's own? ...Then I saw the silhouette of my levitated rose in the hands of the doctor's shadow. And then his shadow waved to me...Oh my gosh! His shadow was alive!

I threw my hands onto my lips as I let out a slight shriek. "Ah! Oh my gosh."

"Don't sound so surprised." Doctor Facilier sounded surprised himself at my reaction as he stood up straight once again. "I'd of thought you'd be used to sights like this, seeing as how you spend most of your time with ghosts back home."

"Oh, I'm certainly used to dead people. But I've never laid my eyes on anything like this before."

"Well then, why don't y'all introduce yourself?" Doctor Facilier took me by the hand and swiftly yet gently pulled me up off my seat, I wish he wouldn't touch me like that.

"Introduce myself to a shadow?" I asked a question that maybe didn't sound so ridiculous now that I think about it.

I heard Doctor Facilier laughing at my apprehension. "He's not gonna bite cha. Go on."

I took a few steps forward towards the mysterious being. "So, um. Nice to meet you." What do I say to a shadow? Probably the same thing I would say to one of my ghost friends. "Do you have a name?"

The shadow simply shrugged as he shook his head.

"The Loa never gave him one." The doctor explained. "I just call him Shadow... _Among other things_." He raised a brow and frowned slightly in his shadow's direction. "If he manages to tick me off."

I resumed. "Can you talk?"

"My friends never gave him a voice neither. But he has ways of telling you what he wants."

I felt a cold finger and thumb grasp hold of my hand, and these digits certainly didn't belong to the doctor. I looked across at the wall to see the doctor's shadow taking hold of my hand. I shivered a little at first, not from the cool sensation, but from the invasion of personal space by touching me. Although I assumed he was only being friendly. He then placed my rose onto my upturned palm and pushed my fingers closed around the glass flower.

"I think he's trying to tell you somethin'." Doctor Facilier approached me once again. "If you ever wanna master this magic of yours you can't keep giving up like this."

I knew he was going to say that. But I was too tired of trying for one day. I turned round to the doctor and raised my head to look him in the eye. "What sort of magic were you hoping to see from me anyway?"

"Well, since you happen to ask I might as well come out with it." He placed a hand on my shoulder and gently guided me off the stage and into the hallway. I still didn't like being touched in such a way but I knew his intentions were to make me feel relaxed, even if all he did was make me more nervous. "Darlin', I can't tell ya how much I appreciate you finding me somewhere to stay at such short notice, but I'm afraid I'm gonna need somethin' more permanent in the long run."

I saw him wave his hand and gaze down the hall of his precious Emporium, tattered and broken after so many years of neglect.

"You want me to restore this?" It seemed like that was what he was implying. "All the way back to how it was in the twenties?"

"Twenties? All the way back?" He placed his free hand on his forehead, almost in a moment of disbelief. "Doll, you're making me sound old."

"I'm sorry." I was quick to apologise. "I didn't mean to..."

"Hey, I was only kiddin'." He removed his arm from around me as he gave me a friendly look.

"Why don't you use your own magic to restore your Emporium?" I questioned.

"I'm afraid my magic's not as flexible as yours, Charlie doll." Doctor Facilier explained. "I'm bound to voodoo, remember? That means I can't conjure up a single thing for myself."

"Oh yes." I was reminded of that rule in the art of voodoo. It was probably the only downside to that method of magic.

"So, think you can pull it off?"

"I don't know. I would have to look it up." I had a brief moment of thought. "Wait, I remember reading about a spell only last year when my sister spilled coffee all over our mum's paperwork. It was an age reversing spell that's supposed to turn back the time on inanimate objects. So long as nothing here is made from living organic matter it should work." As I started talking about the spell that might help Doctor Facilier I noticed he had an unsatisfied expression on his face. "Is this spell not enough?" I asked.

"No, it's not that. You're just so technical the way you talk about magic." He then compared my way of magic to his own. "I don't talk that fancy then I conjure stuff up."

"My guide, the Book of Astaroth. It's a delicate balance of science and sorcery." I tried to explain my reasons. "Sometimes it is that technical."

"You know I think that's part of your problem, you rely too heavily on the written stuff. You talk magic, but cha don't _feel it."_

"I don't understand." I was forced to admit. I then let out a disappointed sigh. "Maybe I'm not meant to be a witch."

"Come on, now. Don't talk like that. I saw it in your future. Remember the beautiful enchantress staring right back at you?" The doctor tried to talk me out of my melancholy mood, but it was to no avail.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Unless I can find the magic Suenamoon gave me then there won't be any difference between witch Charlie and ordinary Charlie."

The more I mentioned Suenamoon the more Doctor Facilier seemed to have a problem with her. "What's up with that master of yours, anyways? Why isn't she doin' this job for me?"

I tried to explain it to him. "Suenamoon has always told me that the magic she gave me is something I have to discover for myself, and that it's all part of becoming a witch."

But Doctor Facilier was far less than impressed at my master's judgment. "That's the dumbest thing I ever heard." He said in his honourable opinion. "You know for somebody who's watched over the world for three million years it sounds to me like that self righteous queen of the dead has got a lot to learn about _people_."

I had to admit, his outburst was starting to sound slightly offensive. I held Suenamoon in high regard just as Doctor Facilier did with his friends.

"What was she thinkin'?" He continued. "Giving you a gift like that and then abandoning you for the next three years, leavin' it up to an old sinner like myself to set you on the right path. Maybe she's been spending too much time with dead guys. I hope she treats those poor souls better than she treats you."

That hurt. It was like every knock at my master was a knock at me.

I hung my head and tried to fight my emotions that wanted to make it obvious that I'd been disturbed. But despite my efforts Doctor Facilier was not fooled, he saw right through me.

"I'm sorry, Charlie doll." The doctor tried to put his arm around me, but I shuddered away. I didn't like it when he touched me. "I didn't mean to upset ya. I just don't see why your master doesn't take better care of you."

"She will." I was suddenly reminded of my debt. "Once she knows how much trouble I'm in."

"Then y'all gonna need some practice if you ever hope to-"

"-I'm tired of practicing." I quickly interrupted him. "I should go home."

There was a short pause before either of us could say anything. I think he was trying to be as careful as he could around me with my emotions being as sensitive as they were. "As you wish. I ain't gonna stop ya." He kindly stepped aside and bowed with his hands pointed towards the door. And no, he wasn't being sarcastic or anything, he was actually being really nice and polite.

I know I didn't trust him yet, I don't open up to people easily, but so far he hadn't given me any reasons not to. He'd been nothing but patient and understanding with me. And even though what he said about my master upset me I knew he only said it because he cared about me.

I decided that I wasn't going to give up, even if I gave myself a rest first before resuming my lessons. He needed my magic as much as I did and I didn't want to let him down.


	9. Chapter 9 New City Shadowman

New Century Shadowman

I knew that doll was sensitive, but even a shrewd man like yours truly didn't anticipate that. I was just pointing out a few flaws in that almighty master of her's and she got all worked up about it.

That doll was so shy I couldn't even put my arm around her without her tryin'a wiggle away from me. I'd never met anybody like this girl, she was so withdrawn from the world it was unbelieveable. It was like was judging me before she even knew me and I got the feeling she was like this with everybody. I had to figure out how this little doll saw the world so I decided that I was gonna follow her around town when the next morning came. But morning wasn't gonna arrive for another eight hours.

There I was lying in a kingsized bed in a room fit for a rich man. This was my kind of life. Money, high class, and above all respect! I can't stand disrespect. I have no idea how I managed to control my temper when that cocky little punk in the wheelchair insulted my appearance like that. She reminded me of the folks back in my time who took pleasure in treading down on poor sinners like myself. Singled out for my empty wallet. Singled out for my race. Life was pretty tough, I'll tell you that much. Especially with no good fat cats like Eli La Bouff running the show. I'd like to see the good people of New Orleans vote for his ass if he was sleepin' on the streets with no job!

I hate those rich bastards, making life unfair for the rest of us scroungers and poor folk. How do they expect men like me to get by with those guys hording all the city's cash? What I'd give for the chance to snatch it all way and make it mine. I had my chance to rob a rich man of his fortune eighty years ago, but I lost it when those two love-frogs ruined all my plans. I should have jabbed my pin in that goddamn doll when I had the chance!

I threw my fist down on the bed, I needed some kind of relieve from the old feelings of rage my bad memories had brought back to me. Rage and frustration from missing out on my only chance to rule all of New Orleans. Those two froggie lovers, that damn firefly, even that dumb gator! They're the reason I've spent the last eight decades stranded on the other side! If they weren't already dead I'd make them pay for what they did to me!

I thwacked my fist down a second time, but this time I guess I might have been a little too rough when I woke my sleeping buddy. That's one of the downsides to having a shadow with a mind of his own, your bed will never be entirely yours.

I could hear him grumbling at me for waking him up.

"Eh, go back to sleep, ya lazy good for nothin'." I snuggled back down under the covers and tried to act like nothing was even bothering me. But my shadow wasn't about to back down so easily now he knew that I had something on my mind.

"I'll tell you what I'm so worked up about!" I snapped at him with the leftover adrenaline in my veins as I sat up in bed. "Look around this place. What do y'all see?"

My question was obvious. Silk sheets, real leather furniture, paintings worth thousands of dollars, an en suite bathroom, a piano in the sitting room and a bedroom so big you could fit swimming pool in it. "Is this the kinda life those rich fat cats had back in our day?" My second obvious question. "And here I am, livin' like the rich man I always wanted to be."

'So what's the problem?' If he could talk that's what he'd be saying to me.

"It ain't gonna last, that's the problem." I finally let all the angry tension in my body relax when I thought about what I was gonna lose yet again. "Once that doll's out of the picture I can kiss this life of luxury goodbye. I lost my chance for power and wealth when I let that fat, money hoggin' La Bouff slip my voodoo grasp." I let my body just nonchalantly fall back against the pillow. "Oh well. I guess I'd better love it while it lasts."

You know, my shadow and I, we've been through thick and thin. (I was always thin and he's always been thick from time to time). Ever since my friends gave him life as part of an old deal I made he's been there for me. He doesn't always obey my orders like your everyday shadow and he can really piss me off sometimes when he acts out. But we look out for each other like partners in crime and my old buddy wasn't about to let me give up on my long forgotten dreams so easily.

'If you can't take his fortune.' I could hear him say. 'Take hers.'

I'd be lying if I said that I hadn't already thought of that. But when the same idea came from my trusty sidekick somehow it sounded more enticing the second time around.

"This ain't gonna be as easy as last time, you know that right? She's not exactly the type of lady who would rush into marrying the man of her dreams like Big Daddy's little princess. Besides, who would I get to marry her and give me all the money?" If I was gonna pull this off then I would have to do it without any legal stuff tying it all up. "If she warms up to me, which I have no doubt in my mind that she will, I'll have to use every trick in the book to persuade her into making my dreams come true. I'd have to rely on good old fashioned charm alone, and maybe some sly deceit somewhere down the line."

I didn't know if I could walk away with her magic and her money by the time all this was over and done with, but that wasn't gonna stop me from trying!

"Thanks, bud. You're a real pal." My faithful shadow had just given me something nice to fantasize about while I felt asleep, better than thinking about that dumb old Daddy and his dumb old cash.

I tried to imagine it. Snatching the fortune of a pretty little rich girl right before she gets dragged to the other side by my good friends. Besides even if I didn't managed to steal her fortune, it'd still feel good to know that a poor sinner like myself sealed the fate of a rich little kitty like her.

Oh yeah, I was having sweet dreams tonight!


	10. Chapter 10 Suits You

Suits You

I must confess, I was a little unsure about the clothes I had ordered. A lot of them were similar to the style of voodoo and the all had a particular emo look to them. However they weren't going to make someone look like a gentleman from the nineteen-twenties. But I suppose that was the point. Doctor Facilier had to blend in with this century, I only hoped that he would take to the clothing I had provided for him. It was from one of the world's most iconic suppliers.

I was in his hotel suite and I took a seat on one of the sofas in the living area just outside his bedroom. I talked to him through the closed door while he tried on several boxes worth of clothes. There were also more boxes in the living area and the hallway. I think there were twenty eight boxes full of new clothes. But finding just one outfit that Doctor Facilier would approve of seemed like a never ending challenge.

"Some of them even have voodoo on them." I tried to sound as reassuring as I could, but Doctor Facilier sounded less than impressed.

"This is an insult to my religion." I heard him complain. "Doesn't anybody take voodoo seriously anymore?"

"Well, I do." My attempt to remain positive was failing miserably.

"Any fool who goes around wearin' this stuff without paying any respect to my friends is gonna get on their bad side."

"Is it _that_ disrespectful?" I enquired.

"Inescapably!"

I felt a little upset at myself since I thought he would appreciate the style. It turns out that casually wearing symbols such as these might actually be offensive to spirits like the Loa rather than paying tribute to them. I suddenly felt guilty because I might have even worn such articles of clothing myself. I did not mean them any disrespect. Even if I did owe my soul to them they're no less important to this world than Suenamoon. They have a purpose just like her. I may be frightened of them but I would never disrespect them.

"Perfect." He sounded more sarcastic than pleased. "The first jacket I find with tails and it's too warm for the likes of New Orleans. How's a man supposed to look like a gentleman?"

At that point I couldn't reply. I just sat there on the other side of the door with my knees tightly together and my fingers playing with each other.

"You can't honestly tell me folks these days are wearin' this stuff?" He complained again. "I look like a clown."

"I know plenty of men who wear goth and emo clothes." I declared.

"I thought you didn't have any friends?" He had a point. "Besides your ghost buddies."

"Well, I don't know them personally." I pulled out my phone and started looking for images on the website. "You can see models showing you how the clothes are supposed to look if you like. It might give you some idea about how to dress yourself." I tried to sound persuasive, but I just sounded hopeless. "You just might find something you like the look of."

For a second or two he didn't answer me back. "Alright, let me take a look."

I daren't open the door, for obvious reasons. "Are you decent?"

The door opened for me and I saw that Doctor Facilier was already back in his old suit, minus his hat.

"Here you go." I said handing him the phone. "Do you know how to use it? You just scroll your finger along-"

"-I've seen you work this gizmo. I'm sure I can figure it out."

I still felt a little disheartened as he closed the door and I was forced to returned to my seat. I was just waiting for him to tell me all over again how much he disliked the clothes he was expected to put on.

"You know, these guys don't look that bad." Did he really just say that? I suddenly lifted up my head to the sound of those words. "Some of them would even be passable in my time. Shame I can't get these duds to look that good on me. It's just not my style, I'll look like a rogue."

"No, you won't. I assure you. You'll look just fine." Once I noticed some kind of positivity to his attitude I had to encourage him to keep going. Just like he did for me yesterday come to think of it. "Please, just try on a set of clothes and let me see. I'll give you a more reliable opinion."

He hesitated for a moment "Mmmm...Alright. But don't laugh."

"I would have no reason to. I promise." I waited patiently until Doctor Facilier was ready to present himself. I shouldn't have been at all worried, but for some reason I was. Maybe because I feared that he really would look out of character.

After only five minutes of waiting the bedroom door finally opened. I stood up in anticipation as well as respect. The first thing I saw was back denim jeans, then a jacket of thick black material with white skeleton ribs imprinted on the chest that appeared to lead all the way around the back. It hung open just enough to expose a black shirt with an image of a realistic skull using it's metacarpals (skeleton hands) to pull down the rim of a black top hat.

"... _You can't be serious_." His words broke the silence as I paid close attention to what he was wearing. He wasn't very impressed.

"I am entirely serious." I was actually rather impressed with his judgment of style. "You look classically handsome."

"I don't _feel_ handsome." He practically threw his hands up in the air and marched over to the mirror in the bedroom. "I feel so damn stupid! You can't honestly tell me that this fruitsuit is gonna make me look less conspicuous than the threads I've been wearing all these years."

"Well… to put it simply…yes." I had to be honest. If he didn't want to draw the wrong kind of attention then he couldn't wear his old clothes when out and about in the city. I took one last look up and down his body, which admittedly made me feel a bit embarrassed, but then I noticed a thing or two that might just improve things slightly. "How about a change of shoes?" I suggested. "Perhaps some black trainers. Or what the Americans refer to over here as 'sneakers'. There should be some in these boxes over here. They look like shoe boxes."

He sat back down on the bed and I noticed him roll his eyes as I started rummaging. I almost felt like I was letting him down, especially since it was my responsibility to ensure that he would be fit and ready for the century I had pulled him into.

"Now, these ones are a similar shape to your current ones. A taller neck. But I'm afraid you can't wear spats with these." I passed him the box. "They're almost like a multi-purpose shoe, they'll go with almost anything and they're very comfy for everyday use."

He took one out and just held it a few inches away from him suspended by the label held in his finger and thumb. I saddened the expression on my face as it seemed like my efforts had not impressed him yet again. I began to worry that I might never find something he'd feel comfortable wearing for the twenty-first century.

Doctor Facilier soon noticed the disheartened look I had. He relaxed his arm and let out a tiresome sigh. "Look, darlin'. I know I ain't exactly impressed with the fashion of this new world and I know I probably seem like I'm being a little awkward. But I really appreciate your help. I just want you to know that, alright?"

I looked up with my blue eyes and accepted his gratitude. "Alright."

"You got any more suggestions before I try these on?" At last he started smiling at me again, even if it was only slight.

"Well, I didn't want to mention it before because I know you must be very attached to it." I really didn't want to point this out, I sounded so inconsiderate. "But I'm afraid your top hat doesn't belong in this decade."

"Oh no." He placed his hand firmly on the rim. "This is the one piece of merchandise I'm keepin', if y'all don't mind."

It was only because of my concern that I tried to persuade him one last time to reconsider. "I love it, really I do. It makes you the individual you are." I tried to sound respectful. "But if you wear it around the city these days people are going to get the wrong impression about you. They'll think you're from a pantomime." I truly felt awful. I didn't want to say anymore. I couldn't ask him to do such a thing. "It's entirely your choice. I am only making a recommendation."

"I appreciate your recommendation, sweetheart. But my hat's my identity and I'd be naked without it."

I nodded my head. "I understand. I understand completely."

My moment of fashion advice was suddenly interrupted by the vibration of my mobile buzzing somewhere in the room.

I quickly panned around, last time I saw it was when I handed it to Doctor Facilier. Ah, there it was, on the dresser. I was actually surprised that it was ringing, just the day before I couldn't get a signal from my own hotel room. Perhaps being higher up helped.

I reached for the dresser and retrieved my phone. "Please excuse me." I asked sincerely as I answered my call. "Hello?"

"Charlotte, dearie. Where are you?" Oh no, my mother. "The lady at reception tells me that you have not yet left. Are you still at the hotel? You're not in your room."

"I'm still here, mum. I'll come down to reception to meet you. Just hold on a few more minutes."

"Well make haste, my dear. I need to make sure you look presentable before you go out with your dear mummy."

"Go out?" I suddenly felt confused and very very scared. My mother was always dragging me into difficult social situations that intimidated me.

"Yesterday you promised me that you would go to the television studio with myself and Jennifer to see your mummy during one of her productions. Oh, dearie. It's going to be a splendid day! It's not every day you can watch your mummy work now, is it? And just think, in a matter of weeks the whole world will be watching your mummy work on their own television. Isn't that wonderful?"

I couldn't stand my mother boasting about herself like that. If she's such a brilliant mother then why is she always over protecting me and neglecting my needs?

"Yes, mother. I'll be there in a matter of minutes. Just give me time to get myself sorted."

"Fair enough, but don't you dare be late. Time is of the essence when your part of a television program. The studio cannot wait forever you know."

She needn't have reminded me, I was already feeling rushed.

"I've got to go now, dearie." She finally concluded the phone call. "Kiss kiss!"

I just let my heavy hand containing my phone fall limp as I now had to leave my new friend and make my way down stairs.

"Family trouble?" Doctor Facilier had of course overheard what I'd said to my mum.

I let out a sigh. "Something like that… I'm afraid I have to go now."

"Hey, you run along. I'll be just fine." He stood up and came up behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Really, darlin'. Don't you be worryin' about me."

It wasn't him I was worried about, it was myself. I remained tense as he rubbed his hands over my shoulders. It really didn't help. I politely pulled away as I turned round to face him.

"Want me to escort you down?" He offered.

"No, just to the door. You're not properly dressed without a change of shoes." I was forced to be honest about that.

He was true to his word as I opened the door to the suite with Doctor Facilier right behind me. I made my way out into the main hallway but there would be a surprise there waiting for me.

"I knew it!" The voice of my little sister echoed all the way down the hall from where she sat in her chair right in front of the open door.

"Jenny!?" I was utterly shocked. How on earth did she know to find me in this part of the hotel? "What are you doing here?"

"The reception lady, Miss Jonson, told me you'd made another booking." Jenny then leaned over the arm of her chair and saw the man behind me. "And it looks like you've given it to the hobo. Now what have you two been doing in there?"

"Jenny, please don't think so poorly of me. You know me better than that." I knelt in front of her wheelchair and pleaded my case desperately before my judgmental little sister. "I've been helping him find some new clothes, that's all. Look."

Doctor Facilier rolled his eyes as he was looked upon by who was probably the most opinionated individual he'd ever met.

"I see." Jenny spoke in a rather narked tone. "Charlie, your kindness is admirable. But one day it's going to bite you in the bum. _If it hasn't already_." She was right about that. I had already told her about my debt to the Loa spirits, I suppose that's what she was hinting at.

"I know." I looked down in a shameful way. "I know, Jenny."

"Mum wants you." This must have been the real reason she came up here to find me. "You do know that, right?"

"She's just phoned me and I was just on my way."

"You'd better get climbing down those stairs then, while I wait for the lift to come back up. I'll race you if you like."

I humoured my sister and honoured her request. At least it would give me a hint of happiness to mask my worry. "Alright. Just hold on a moment." I quickly reached inside the same pocked where I kept my phone and took out some money. "Here." I passed it to Doctor Facilier. "For anything you might require while I'm away." I wasn't sure how much there was in there. But if he needed any more then I could always give him some more later. Our family had about four-hundred-million pounds at our disposal anyway, that's about six-hundred-and-twenty-million dollars.

With that sorted I turned to my sister. "See you at the bottom." I called to her as I headed for the stairs. I left my sister waiting for the elevator, little did I know of the conversation she would have with the doctor while I was away.

"Why do you bad mouth me, kid?" Doctor Facilier asked.

"Because you're a stranger. And with my big sister being as shy as she is she wouldn't normally have taken someone in like this. She wouldn't have even talked to you! You must have some skills when it comes to manipulating people."

"Kid, you got me all wrong. I've taken a likin' to ya sister and I wouldn't dream of taking advantage of her like that. Besides, even if I was a bad guy, you ain't exactly in a position to do anything about it. You couldn't stop me just by using ya wit, kid."

"Oh yeah?" Jenny was about to reveal a secret. "I know you're a witchdoctor. Charlie told me so. That means you must already be aware that my sister is a witch. I also know that she's in trouble with the gods you worship."

Doctor Facilier was surprised at the information Jenny had learned.

"That's right. I know her little secret. And I'm the only ' _mortal_ ' who does. Besides you now." Jenny continued as the elevator finally arrived. "One of these days she's going to find her magic and you can guarantee that it'll be more powerful than yours will ever be. So you'd better not take advantage of her in any way, shape or form! Not if you know what's good for you."

But Doctor Facilier was not intimidated. "You're awfully quick to judge, to say you've only know me...What? Two days?"

Jenny began wheeling herself into the open elevator. "That's right. I've only known you for two days and I'm not inclined to trust you, Doctor Freakazoid or whatever your name is. Doctor Frankenstein."

"Is that the very best you can do, you little punk?"

"Doctor Oh-what-a-big-hat-I've-got-I-must-be-compensating-for-something."

The lift doors closed as Jenny stared laughing mockingly at both the doctor's old fashioned hat and her own comeback.


	11. Chapter 11 A City of Surprises

A City of Surprises

That rotten little punk! I swear, one of these days I was gonna turn the tables on that cocky rich kid. I'll be the one humiliating _he_ r and laughing at her pain! How dare she disrespect me like that!? I'll have you folks know I ain't compensating for nothing! Even though that's none of your goddamn business.

As much as it pained me to do this I was forced to leave my identity behind me when I left my hat in the hotel room. I guess that dumb doll had a point, I didn't wanna look conspicuous, especially when I was gonna be following her around that morning.

After a few words of warning from my shadow about 'when was the last time you looked in a mirror?' and 'Are you even going to combe that bush on your head?' I ignored him and headed straight on out. I felt a little naked without my hat, first time in years I was venturing outside without it.

I had to admit, the doll was right about one thing. I didn't have anymore of those funny looks from any of my twenty-first century peeps. Even though I didn't see anybody else wearing the same kind of get up they still had a lot more respect for me this time.

I knew the doll was headed for the television studio, only problem was we didn't have a television studio back in my time. I had to get myself a cab if I was gonna find this place, I didn't wanna get lost. Lost? I my own city? Damn, I felt old. But you know how it is, leave town for a few decades and they change everything.

Before I tracked down a cab I had to get myself a paper, I needed find out what kind of surprises New Orleans had instore for me, as if she hadn't surprised me enough already. I checked the wad of cash the doll gave me just minutes ago. Holy crap! There had to be almost three-hundred dollars in here! The paper was only a nickle back in my time. Exactly how much was it today? _Seventy cents_? You gotta be kidding me! I could get a meal for that much back in my day! And besides, I only had twenty-dollar bills.

Hey, wait a sec. You folks remember when that fat cat La Bouff gave the paper boy more money than he could count? And all for a lousy black and white? I was in the same position here, and I was feeling generous besides. I looked for the most busted up newspaper stand I could find, this was my chance to give a poor folk like myself the dosh they deserved.

The Times Picayune. How can they even call it that nowadays when they charge seventy damn cents? Meh, what did it matter? It wasn't even my green anyway. Even if a just gave it all away there was plenty more where that came from, heheh.

Now, flag down a cab and follow the doll. NBC studio, right? I'd have time to read the paper on my way down there.

Celebrities visiting the city are always big news. Just like when that froggy prince came to New Orleans, he was the talk of the whole town! I knew there just had to be something about the doll and her family in here somewhere.

Alright, nothing about her in the headlines. I guess that was yesterday's news. Let's check the gossip pages. There was bound to be something there.

Yes, here we go!

' _Celebrity business owner, Diana Crawler, begins production today at the NBC studio…the woman notorious for shouting her mouth off is starring alongside…_ '

Come on, get to the doll already. Tell me about this bossy broad's daughters.

' _...daughter Jennifer Crawler spotted on many occasions with the owner of New Orleans' famous landmark Tiana's…Princess Cameron delighted with her new friend…_ '

Come on already!.. Ah!

' _Diana's oldest, Charlotte Crawler, is nowhere to be found. Not seen in public since the age of twelve._ '?...

Was that all this black and white could tell me? Not seen since the age of twelve? I guess it didn't surprise me all that much. If she was shy of strangers then sure as hell she was gonna be shy of the media. Alright, let's see what I can find out about that big mouthed mom of her's.

I learned that she had quite a temper when it came to talking to her employees. She was known for her tendency to break her cellphones in rage and so always carried extras. Geesh, and I thought I had a quick temper!

'A reliable business woman, but not a reliable mother' according to an interview with the same little punk who mocked me that morning. Ya know, as much as I hate that kid she might have a point there. I saw the way that porcelain doll of mine looked after her mother told her to get her ass down there. She really didn't wanna go and either her mom didn't care or didn't notice.

After a short ride I was there, I over paid the driver and left. So, this was the studio, huh? Looked like this place had high security. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to get in without people asking questions. But this old shadowman had a few tricks up his sleeve, even in this century. These hands used to pickpockets, you know, before I used them to mystify my clients with my sleight of hand. Y'all folks know I can't make anything for myself, but this dust of mine is just for illusions, not the real thing.

I creeped up behind one of the guards on duty just outside. Time for me to pull a nasty trick. I pointed to one of the limos in the parking lot. "Hey, you see that limousine over there? Pretty hot ain't it? Why, I'd almost say it was on _fire_ ~" I unleashed a sneaky little bit of dust and I gave him the illusion that the engine was about to blow.

"Get back!" He stared bawling out. "Clear the area!" As he walked away he didn't even notice that he'd left something behind. A made a little move called the Gypsy Switch and slipped his ID from around his neck without him suspecting a thing. ' _Nicholas Pumpernickel_ '. Is that what folks are calling their kids these days? And I thought calling a girl 'Charlie' was a bad idea.

Speaking of which, I still had some business to take care of.

I wondered inside, using my stolen ID the same way as the other's, making my way up each floor until I finally found what I was looking for. 'Studio Three.' This was the place. I almost wanted to cover up my eyes with the rim of my hat to hide myself a little in case that little doll spotted me. But then I remembered, what hat? I just had to hope that shy angel didn't notice me as I opened the door and walked in.

But I wasn't met with cameras and bright lights or a stage and a set. It was a room full of boxes with moving pictures. It almost hurt my eyes looking at them, like I was looking through some kind of portal into another world! (Getting a sense of deja vu here.)

There was people sitting around some kind of podium while the guy in the middle asked them all kinds of boneheaded questions. Another where an auction was taking place, and one that was just a bunch of ordinary people getting interviewed on stage. Then I saw a fight break out on that same box between two of the men who had the microphone stuck in their face. I couldn't hear much in the way of talking, just the sound of canned laughter and forced oos and ahs.

Looked like these cameras were rolling non stop because nothing had been cut out. I even saw the same fool who was asking the questions trip up on them. He couldn't even read off the damn card. Everything was live, this was all happening now...

That's when I saw her. The bossy big mouth and her shy little princess. She was looking pretty damn sad as she looked up at her mom. I had to listen carefully, there was a lot of noise in here.

"Oh, mother. Please, I don't like wearing this." Charlie doll wasn't exactly wearing her blue skirt any more. "I don't like dresses and I don't like pink."

"Charlotte, please don't argue with me. Why don't you trust me, dearie? I know what's best for you and I know the clothes that will make you look stunning and yet completely inaccessible at the same time. Oh come, now. Would you rather be dressed like a boy?"

"But blue isn't just for boys."

"When was the last time you saw a card for a daughter that was in blue? Or a money box for baby girl that was blue? Charlotte dearie, all the cards and balloons and clothes based around the colour blue are all for boys. _You_ are a _lady_!"

"But I think blue makes me look… well, nice."

"Don't start this with your mother, please Charlotte. I don't need this stress, I am about to be presented live on camera. It does _not_ make you look nice. The clothes you choose are so plain and simply horrid. They make you look like a riffraff. The same goes for that black skirt of yours that you hide in your wardrobe, it is far too short. You look like a harlot when you wear it. And goodness gracious! Don't get me started on those jeans of yours! If I ever catch you shaming your femininity again by wearing those then I shall have a fit."

I saw the look on that doll's face, she was ready to cry any minute.

"...Yes mother. I understand."

"Good, now. Why don't you take a seat next to your sister? You know she has good taste in clothes. Maybe you could learn a thing or two from her. At least Jennifer meets the expectations of her mother and her class, it's a pity you couldn't do better sometimes, Charlotte. It really is. Most of your class think you are a complete disgrace. But you know your mummy will always love you no matter what, don't you Charlotte?"

"Yes mother. I understand. I'll try harder next time. I'm sorry to have disappointed you."

"That's a good girl. Now sit back and watch your brilliant mummy do her thing in front of the cameras."...

...This. Was. It.

This was why she couldn't find her magic! No confidence, no self esteem, no guts to stand up for herself, letting people like her mom just walk all over her like that. This girl didn't believe in herself! It's no wonder she gave up and collapsed in defeat at the first hurdle, she was doing it all the time! If this doll had no control over her own life then how was she gonna have any control over her magic? It made perfect sense. Trust me, I know a thing or two about the way people think.

I decided to stay a little longer, I wanted to see how she got treated by her sister. I didn't expect it to be any worse than her bitchy mother.

"Charlie? I'm sorry mum's so bossy with you all the time. But you do ask for it." Her sis was talking to her but the doll didn't even turn her head. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. Princess Cameron has promised to take me with her this afternoon to see her grandma in hospital."

"Her grandma? You mean Tiana the Queen Mother? How is she these days?"

"Not good I'm afraid, but she is a-hundred-and-two. I was wondering, would you like to visit her with me and Princess Cameron today?"

"Oh Jenny. Normally I would be glad to oblige, but my presence has already been requested by Doctor Facilier."

" _I should have guessed_."...

Well…

Would you believe it…? ...Would you have ever _imagined_ it~!

...She was still living! ... _Little froggy Tiana was still alive_!


	12. Chapter 12 It's Magic

It's Magic

Here I was again, sitting at the table with my death daisy in front of me and I was terrified.

I didn't want to do this. I was too afraid. Nothing had ever happened before so why should it happen this time? I also had my mother on my mind which was making me feel even more hopeless. All the things she said about me being a disgrace, it was so true. I couldn't do anything right. I couldn't even wear the right clothes that people wanted to see me wearing. I couldn't eat like everyone else, I couldn't face the cameras like everyone else, I couldn't even talk like everyone else because I always stuttered and shied away…I could _never_ be a witch. I couldn't even be me.

I curled myself up with my knees tucked in and sat sideways on the chair, resting my head against wooden back. Doctor Facilier had noticed my tiresome body language as he watched me from the other side of the table. Although he was out of my line of sight I heard the chair squeak on the wooden floor as he rose from his seat. His footsteps echoed on the oak planks behind me as he made his way around the table.

He had something in his hand behind his back but I didn't know what it was. I soon found out when he placed it on the table in front of me. At first I thought it was a picture frame, but I soon realised that it was a mirror. I looked away, I didn't want to see myself.

"Tell me, Charlie doll." Doctor Facilier spoke softly to me in a friendly voice as he looked in the mirror. "What do you see?"

I refused to turn my head. "I don't like looking at myself."

But Doctor Facilier would try to persuade me. "Why not?"

"I don't like what I see." I was forced to admit.

"Then look at me instead." He requested. "Come on, Charlie. Show me those sapphire eyes."

I was reluctant to comply. I didn't want to accidentally glance away from his reflection in the mirror and see my own. "I can't."

"Alright then." Doctor Facilier tried another tactic. "How do you feel right now?"

I searched for my feelings for a second or two before I could reply. "Cold. Heavy. Afraid."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I don't know. I feel lost."

"What you're afraid of is being yourself. That's why you can't stand to look at yourself in the mirror. That's why you let your mom walk all over you this mornin'."

I was surprised to hear that he knew of the discord between myself and my mother.

"That's right, I saw the way your mom treated you. You act like that kinda stuff happens all the time. You didn't even put up a fight, you just crumbled."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something shimmer as it left the doctor's hand. I rose my head up just a little bit to see a projection of myself and my mother in this mystical pink powder floating in the air in front of me. '...that skirt of yours, it is far too short. You look like a harlot when you wear it.' I heard my mother's voice in the illusion repeating what she said earlier that day. '...It's a pity you couldn't do better sometimes, Charlotte. Most of your class think you are a complete disgrace.' 'You do ask for it.' I could hear my sister siding with my mum.

The illusion in the dust cleared and I suddenly found myself staring at the very mirror that Doctor Facilier had encouraged me to look into earlier. I saw my reflection staring back at me and I quickly turned my head away.

"You're scared of what people think of you, that people might hurt cha if you don't follow their demands." Doctor Facilier continued talking to me as I rested my head on the chair back. "So you let 'em boss you around. You let 'em control your life just to stay outta trouble. You don't even _try_ to stand up for yourself. Sounds to me like you've gotten used to backing down and givin' up after gettin' nowhere. You've been this way for a long time, haven't cha darlin'?"

I didn't reply. I didn't even nod. We both knew he was right.

"You're used to givin' up on gettin' what you want, 'cos you ain't ever got it. And right now you don't expect things to be any different when you reach out with your magic. Nothin's ever happened before so why should it now? Life's never that wonderful, right?... _Wrong_."

I opened my eyes as I heeded his words of encouragement.

"You don't have to be afraid of who you are, Charlie. Life's given you a gift, girl. A power even greater than mine, I might admit. And that ain't _nothin'_ to be ashamed of."

His words were comforting, but not absolute. "I'm just afraid I'll never do it. That it won't ever happen."

"Just 'cos it ain't ever happened before that don't mean it never will. I know you've had a hard time gettin' what you want in this world, but let me tell ya somethin'. Back in my time I made a livin' outta helpin' folks get what they wanted and you ain't no different. I'm gonna do the same for you no matter what it takes."

I had to admit, no-one had ever shown me this much sympathy and compassion before, not even my sister. I started to feel like I didn't want to let him down. Every word he said made me feel cared for, for once in my life. But it also brought out the submissive side of me. There was still a voice in my head that told me to just accept the fact that my magic was never going to work, because nothing had ever worked in my life.

"Everytime I've tried to get what I want or do what I wanted to do something bad has happened to me." I couldn't yet bring myself to even look at him. "I never get what I want, or what I need. Everytime I try to free myself, everytime I try to exert my individuality I am punished."

"Listen to me very carefully, alright? Nobody, and I mean _nobody_ can tell you who to be. Not your mom. Not your sister. Not your class. Nobody." A part of me knew he was right. If only I could let it out. "You wanna be a witch? You be one."

"But you have no idea how much pressure is on my shoulders and how easily I break under it all." There it goes, that voice in my head again. "My mum's demands. My master's expectations. And now _your_ expectations. What if I let you all down? What if-"

"-Look." Doctor Facilier made a swift interruption to my emotional outburst. "You think too much. Alright? You don't do enough acting because you take up all your time thinking about what _might_ happen. You carry on like that and nothin' ever _will_ happen." He took a quick glance at my papers where I had written down notes from my grimoire. "In fact. I think you could do with a change of scenery to clear your mind."

I saw him start reaching for my notes that were scattered around the table and gathering them up. I panicked as they vanished one by one. "No! Don't take them!" I lifted my head off the chair and almost rose off my seat. "I need those!"

"You don't need no mumbo jumbo from some busted up old spellbook." He placed a firm hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down. "You got everything you need right here."

"But I-"

"-No more talkin'." He interrupted me again. "Don't think. _Feel_ ~"

I understood and heard what he said, but tried to object one more time. "I can't…" Before I could utter another sound he placed a finger on my lips to shush me once more.

"Now open your eyes, and take a good look at yourself. Go on, be a brave girl now."

I still couldn't bring myself to do such a thing. I was too nervous.

"Remember how your mommy tried to make you do somethin' you didn't wanna do?" He continued to coach me the entire time. "You don't like people controlin' your life. So why let them?... _Take control_ ~ Open your eyes and look in the mirror."

I opened my eyes, but my head was aimed away. I still couldn't bring myself to meet eyes with my reflection. But then something else came into view when Doctor Facilier presented something to me in my line of sight. One of the cards… my future.

"Don't she look beautiful? She's the lady starin' back at cha. She's you, Charlie." He then removed the card from my view and encouraged me to lift up my head. "Get a good look at her."

I braved it as I did as I was told. I rose my head up and faced my fear. Myself.

I always felt insecurity when I saw myself in the mirror, I could only imagine that this was the disgrace everyone saw when the looked at me. But there was something different this time and it wasn't anything to do with me. It was the gentleman behind me. He reminded me of all the people who had entrusted me with this task and who were relying on me to become a witch and use my magic for good things. Doctor Facilier had been nothing but kind to me, patient and determined. He too was counting on me to find the magic within me and unlock it, just like my master in many respects. I knew my class did not care for the person I really was, but to my ghost friends who I was didn't matter. So long as I can use my magic to help them find their way to the other side.

"You're _destined_ for this." That smooth, gentle voice whispered in my ear. "You can't lose."

I remained surprisingly strong as I took my eyes off his reflection and laid them on my own. I wondered if I really was looking at a future enchantress. I wanted to believe it. After all, Suenamoon did. And so did all lost souls I've vowed to help her watch over.

"You either do it _..._ or you don't." Finally, Doctor Facilier removed the mirror from the centre of the table to reveal my rose on the other side. "Do it."

Do it for them. Do it for Suenamoon… And do it for him.

I reached my hand once more and closed my eyes, trying to find the magic within me, allowing my feelings to lead the way. 'I want the rose to come to me. I want the rose to come to me.' I tried not to think, I just wanted this to work so badly. I wanted my magic. I didn't want to let them down. I wanted my magic. It was there, it had to be. Suenamoon gave it to me, Doctor Facilier had seen it. It was there. I didn't know what I was supposed to be feeling, but for a moment I felt some kind of determination. This was something I had to do. It was going to happen, today, right now. My magic was going to work this time. It was going to work because I wanted it to. And Suenamoon wanted it to, and Doctor Facilier wanted it to, and all my ghostly allies wanted it to…

My moment was soon disrupted as I felt something cold touch the tip of my finger. The sensation caused my eyes to open, curious to find out what object had made contact with my skin.

The first thing I saw was blue. A wavy mist of deep blue, like embers flowing and flickering in the air, emitted from my rose. I was perplexed, It had never reacted that way before. Then I realised that the same ultramarine embers were present on my outstretched hand.

...Oh my god…

There it was… my magic… I couldn't stop staring…

"I told ya, darlin'." Not even the voice of Doctor Facilier could break my trance. " _It was there all along_."


	13. Chapter 13 Remember Me?

Remember Me?

 _Night time in New Orleans and nowhere in this whole city was busier than its famous landmark, Tiana's restaurant. For the best part of a century it had stood strongly on the waterfront and survived the destruction of World War Two and the great depression. Over time it had grown to become one of America's greatest icons and it all started with a dream._

 _When one young lady decided to carry on her father's dream she would stop at nothing to make it come true. Even when misfortune came her way and it seemed that she would lose her restaurant forever hope would arrive in the form of a frog prince. The two became the most unlikely of friends and as their friendship bloomed into love Naveen soon shared Tiana's dream and vowed to do whatever it took to make it come true. Their dream finally began once Tiana and Naveen married and became human again, and thus Tiana became a princess. Together they bought and built the restaurant and little did they know just how big their dream would soon become._

 _That was decades ago. Over time this princess became a queen when Naveen rose to be king, and when the time came for Naveen to pass down his crown Tiana became known as the Queen Mother. Naveen was forced to surrender his throne to his eldest when old age began to consume his body. A fate we are all destined to meet would soon befall him. Tiana watched over her beloved as he began to slip away as the years went by. The love that bound them together would never break, even when death took Naveen by the hand._

 _Fifteen years after Naveen's passing Tiana was now fated to follow the same path as she laid in the hospital, frail and bed bound at the age of one-hundred-and-two._

 _Her body was relaxed as she tried to fall asleep that night, but her mind was too busy thinking about her past and all the friends that she'd made in her life, especially during her time as a frog. Ray. Louis. Naveen. Lottie. Tiana was now the only one left of a group of heros who once saved New Orleans from a shadowy fate. But Tiana knew that life was made up of meetings and partings and her time to part would soon come._

 _Her only consolation now, as she too was nearing death, was a long awaited reunion. She yearned to be reunited with her friends and family in the next life. Her old age and frail body was not as grim as it seemed, each day Tiana spent laying in a hospital bed brought her one step closer to Naveen. Living the past fifteen years without him had been agonising, sometimes she thought that her heart ache might never leave her. But thanks to her children and grandchildren she found comfort. Especially in Cameron, her youngest granddaughter, who had inherited her grandmother's gift and was now ensuring the future of the restaurant along with Tiana's dream._

 _But sadly her granddaughter had already left earlier that day along with her new friend Jennifer Crawler and Tiana was now alone in her dark hospital room, still trying to fight the sorrowful thoughts of all those she had lost and calm herself to sleep._

 _However, something would disturb her peace as she opened her eyes to the sound of something rattling on her bedside table. Tiana laid her eyes upon a jar of wax crayons that her great grandchildren had left earlier that week when they came to visit her. The jar was motionless, as she expected it to be. So Tiana quickly dismissed the strange sound and she slowly allowed her heavy eyelids to fall and resumed her attempt to sleep._

 _But the noise would once again disrupt the silence as the jar sounded like it was rattling. Tiana stared curiously at the jar, and then, she saw it begin to move on its own._

 _Tiana breathed in deeply through her mouth and nose, gasping in the oxygen that was being fed into her delicate body by the medical equipment that surrounded her. The jar then slowly levitated, seemingly hovering in the air as a red crayon lifted itself out and began writing on one of the blank sheets of paper. Tiana could not see what was being written, the paper was faced down on the counter and it was too high for her to get an accurate look. But the paper soon raised off the surface all by itself and made its way over to the wall among the other drawings that had been hung there by her young relatives. There, in the midst of all the pleasant and joyful drawings from her grandchildren was a new and frightening illustration. A skull and crossbones drawn in red wax crayon and a message below it that read: 'Remember me?'_

 _Tiana recognised the symbol immediately and suddenly realised that the objects had not levitated on their own. The crayon was in the hands of a familiar a shadow... Tiana suddenly felt a fearful chill run over her body as she now knew she was not alone in her hospital room._

" _Tiana."_

 _A low, haunting voice whispered from the corner of the room, a voice she knew all very well indeed._

 _As the bearer of the chilling voice stood out from the shadows, Tiana laid her eyes upon the same dark figure who once haunted her past. The Shadowman._

" _Tiana, your Royal Highness." The Shadowman presented himself as he bowed mockingly before the Queen Mother. "Eighty years, and look at what it's done to that young body of yours. You used to be so pretty. Now you're so… helpless. Hmhmhmm." He hummed a quiet sinister laughter as he approached the suffering Tiana. "You look surprised to see me. Don't be. Do you remember the last time we crossed paths, huh? Did you really think I'd let you get away with what cha did to me?"_

 _The Shadoman was trying to intimidate his old nemesis, but Tiana would not falter. She may have been completely at his mercy but that did not mean she held any fear for this sly villain. Through her laboured breathing she proved her boldness by finding the energy and determination to speak despite the pain it caused her. "I...am not...afraid of you…"_

 _The Shadoman simply leered at her pain. "Still got some fight left in ya I see." He reached into his inside pocket as he continued his attempt to incite fear into his victim. "Whatcha gonna do, huh? Stop me?" He presented to Tiana the same talisman she once used to foil the Shadowman's plans, there it was back in once piece. Tiana knew that she would never be able to take it from him, her frail body would not allow her to move even a limb. But to her relief she saw that the talisman was a mere illusion when it vanished into a puff of pink smoke._

" _Won't do no good anyways." The Shadowman taunted. "Haven't cha heard? I'm a free man now, I ain't got a debt to pay this time."_

 _Tiana managed to fight the pain that her breathing was causing her and spoke again. "Are you...going...to kill me...like you did...Ray?"_

" _Kill you, darlin'?" The concept had crossed his mind, but the Shadowman knew there were implications with this incentive. "Why should I bother when time's gonna do the job for me any day now. Let's face it, Tiana, you ain't a little frog any more. Now I may be a vindictive man but I really should be thankin' ya. If you hadn't have broken my trinket and sent me to the other side I wouldn't be standing here before ya a new man. I'd be as old and dead as that froggy prince of yours."_

 _Like a fresh wound the Shadowman's words stung as they pierced the heart of dear Tiana, reminded of her beloved whom she lost long ago. She took her eyes off her foe and began fighting the tears that were screaming to be wept._

" _Oh, what's the matter, darlin'? Did I hit a nerve?" Noticing her obvious distress the Shadowman took the opportunity to torment her aching heart. "How've you coped without him, huh? Pretty badly by the looks of things. I don't know what you saw in that narcissistic womaniser and I don't know why you wouldn't be happy to see him go. I certainly am."_

 _The faint beeps of the heart monitor suddenly quickened in pace as Tiana withheld hidden anger and hostility towards the sadist who tortured her with mere words. The increased heart rhythm was observed by this cruel Shadowman, giving him confirmation that his victim was feeling the pain he intended._

" _Your body may be a little busted up, but I see your heart's workin' just fine." Which was more than could be said for the Shadowman in Tiana's eyes. "You shouldn't take things so personally. I'm only havin' some fun with ya. Gonna be my last chance too. I'm sorry that I won't be paying you another visit, darlin'. But I got big plans for this city and I'm afraid I'm gonna be busy as a bee."_

 _Tiana knew what she must ask. It was the only thing she might have been afraid to do at that moment in time, but ask she must. "Just what...are you...planning...to do?"_

 _The Shadowman chuckled to himself as he smirked with self satisfaction. "I'm gonna let you live just long enough to find out." He wandered to the other side of Tiana's hospital bed where her lifesaving equipment was stationed. "It's been a real pleasure talkin' to you again, sweetheart. I'm glad I got to see ya, one last time~"_ _Reaching for the most obvious unit the Shadowman cruelly disconnected the oxygen tank from the mains, rendering Tiana helpless without medical intervention. "_ _Bonne nuit, your highness." He then bid his final farewells before disappearing into the shadows. "Sweet dreams~"_

 _Tiana was left without the medical treatment she so desperately needed. Soon she started gasping for air, unable to get enough oxygen into her lungs. She panicked and started hyperventilating. She began suffocating and struggling to breathe. And then the alarm sounded, alerting medical staff to her urgent condition. Nurses soon flooded into the room and began crowding her bed._

" _Queen Tiana!" - "Your highness!" - "What's wrong?" - "Queen Tiana!"_

 _The Shadowman had intended no permanent harm, his malicious actions were only meant to scare Tiana and remind her that she would be powerless to stop him this time round. The Queen Mother of Maldonia would be alright. For now._


	14. Chapter 14 Poor Little Rich Girl

Poor Little Rich Girl

I remember how timid I was when I first laid eyes on the mysterious figure whom I had freed from the other side. When I feared him simply because he was a stranger and was ready to run away from him at the first sign of trouble.

He was no stranger to me now. I would almost be willing to say that he had become my friend, if it hadn't only been a few days since we first met. But despite only knowing him for such a short time I was already starting to like him. He was such a surprising person and I couldn't help but be drawn to him. No-one had ever been so thoughtful and gentle with the way they treated me. He seemed to understand me better than I understood myself. How did he know so much about me? How was he able to work out what was wrong with me? And how did he know where my magic was hidden?

...I still had chills from laying my eyes upon the whispers of blue that emitted from my palm... _My magic_. I saw it. For the first time in my life I saw it with my own eyes. I even _felt it_! How did he know what to do? How was he able to do that to me? Perhaps I would never understand, perhaps his mastery was a world I would never know. But that didn't stop me from becoming ever more curious about him all the same. Just who was this powerful magician before he found himself stranded on the other side? And how did he end up owing a debt to his gods that would warrant such a punishment when he couldn't repay them?

When I joined him again the next day to resume my lessons I found myself waiting for the right opportunity to ask him some of the many questions that drifted through my mind.

I took my place at the seat of his table and began experimenting with my power once again. He sat opposite me in his proud chair and laid the tarot cards in a pile down on the table. Now, finding my magic was the first step, but learning how to control it was an entirely different story.

"Alright, just one now. Straight from the top." Doctor Facilier guided me once again. "Try not to move the whole pile this time."

I couldn't control my magic any more than I could control the smile on my face. I was still so enchanted from seeing my magic for the first time that I was excited at the anticipation of seeing it again.

"I'll try." I still didn't know what was going to happen. "Just don't expect me to get it right this time."

I raised my hand out just a little bit and tried to get my magic to behave itself. Just one, not the whole thing. Just the one on the top. But the moment my magic left my fingertip I noticed the whole pack emitting the same signature blue light as my magic took hold of the entirety as if it was one complete object. But that wasn't all my magic did without me telling it to, as I realised that the table had partially lifted up off the floor. I suddenly release my magical grip and the legs bumped back down against the wooden platform.

At first I wasn't sure if Doctor Facilier would be annoyed with me at all for almost damaging his property, but he seemed unfazed by it.

"I'm starting to wonder if this power of yours is too big for you to handle." The doctor almost sounded like he was losing faith in my witchcraft.

"I'm trying, honestly I am." I pleaded. "But I can't help it. I keep trying to tell it to do one thing and it does a dozen more things at the same time."

"That's why you oughta be careful about where you point that finger of yours." He advised me and rightfully so. "You don't wanna turn somebody into a frog now, trust me."

That last statement of his puzzled me slightly. "I beg your pardon?"

"Eh, nothin'. Just watch yourself, alright?"

Normally I would have respected his privacy when he dismissed the topic, but now he had me curious. "Did you accidentally turn someone into a frog once?"

He partially grumbled, trying not be heard by me. " _Not by accident_."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothin', nothin'." He quickly changed the subject. "Now why don't you try again with this magic of yours? Just try not to break anythin', alright?"

I did want to practice my magic, but I had a change of mind about how I wanted to wield it. Doctor Facilier knew my past, he read my cards and knew things about me that not even my mum knew about. Things about my life that I had kept a secret from the world he easily deduced from a tarot reading. The thought of his admirable skills and the mystery that still surrounded him made me feel humbled.

I reached out for the cards, no magic required this time, and with my bare hand I retrieved the card that randomly lain at the top of the pile. Not that it beared any significance as it was not chosen by him nor was it part of a spread. It was the Magician.

"You know, until today I don't think I've ever seen you crack a smile." The smooth friendly voice of the doctor made my smile grow as I looked up at him.

I peered back down at the card, thinking of the similarities between the two characters. I had an odd request to make, I was shy about asking him but my inquisitive impulses persuaded me to just come out with it. "Can I read your cards?"

At first he seemed surprised at such a desire. "Can you what?"

"I want to learn about your past." I decided to bare my soul and tell the truth about my curiosity. "I want to see who you were before you were taken away from this world."

Doctor Facilier held back, reluctant to share such information. "I'm not sure you'd like what you'd see." He wasn't hiding anything, was he? "My past's a li'l scary in places."

"I'm not afraid." I denied any hesitation or fear. "I've live with dead people and you should hear some of _their_ stories. Some are horrifying! How they ended up dying and losing their way. You don't need to be afraid of scaring me. I've probably seen it before."

The doctor still did not give in as he raised a brow with only half a smile upon his face.

"You do want me to get better, don't you? So I can restore to you what's rightfully yours." I extended my hand out towards the hallway behind me where all manner of voodoo merchandise lay broken and unusable.

He rolled his eyes and ran his finger across his mustache. He must have been contemplating about whether or not to permit me. "You ever done this before?"

"Not really, in all honesty." I had to admit. "I own a set at home and I have learned how to use tarot by reading books, but I've never been able to perform a reading on a real person. I've never had the chance."

At that point he finally reconsidered my request. "Hmm… Meh, alright."

I felt the biggest smile stretch my cheeks as I welled up with excitement. "Really?"

Doctor Facilier slid the pile over to my side of the table. "Just don't expect to get everything right first time. Remember you're still an amateur."

I eagerly retrieved the cards from the table, feeling rather privileged to be trusted like this, holding something in my hand that was so personal and precious to Doctor Facilier.

"How long did it take you to learn?" I wondered.

He smirked at me with a smugness to his expression. "Let's just say I'm a _natural_."

I tried to fan the cards out as best I could, but my hands are rather small. Far smaller than his. "Do you think I'm a natural?"

"Let's find out, shall we?"

After making me feel somewhere between excited and nervous he pulled out three cards, just as I did back when it was my turn, and handed them over to me. I used a three card spread, just as Doctor Facilier had done for me, laying the three cards faced down upon the table cloth.

The first card was one that would normally strike fear into an inexperienced reader. This was his past. Number thirteen, Death.

"Well, if it ain't your specialist subject." Doctor Facilier almost laughed at what is usually the most terrifying card of the lot.

True, I did spend a lot of time talking to the dead and I was familiar with what death really meant beyond the grave. But I wasn't explaining to a deceased person what had happened to them, I was reading tarot cards.

I suddenly I became bewildered and confused, almost as if I didn't know what I was supposed to be doing or seeing when I laid eyes upon the card.

"Go on, darlin'." He encouraged me to proceed, retaining that smug smile. "What do you see?"

"I don't know." I was forced to confess as I hesitated. "I've never done this before."

The doctor suddenly lost his smug demeanor but he still talked to me in a friendly tone. "Easy, don't get all shy again." He reminded me. "That's how you lost your magic last time."

"I understand." I tried to compose myself despite the increased anxiety brought on by my lack of confidence. "Feel, don't think. Right?"

"Why don't I give ya a hand?" Doctor Facilier joked with me, but in all seriousness he was being literal as he extended his palm towards me. "Sometimes it helps to have a palm to read, if you're a first-timer."

"I've never read a palm before either. Not for real."

"Just go with the flow, sweetheart." He reassured me one final time. "Your magic will tell ya what to do."

I was at first reluctant to touch his skin, I already felt uncomfortable when he touched me. Whenever he took hold of my hand or wrapped his arm around my shoulder I didn't like it. But I was so interested in revealing some of the secrets surrounding this gentleman that I brought myself to let go of my reluctancy and I placed my finger tip upon his upturned palm.

I recognised one of the lines immediately. "You're confident. That's what this one means."

The doctor laughed at such an obvious deduction. "You don't need to read my palm to know that one."

He was right about that. I had to concentrate my magic on discovering something about him that I didn't already know. I stared into the card symbolising Death once again. "This doesn't mean death in a literal sense." I started to analyse the card's meaning using the knowledge about tarot readings I already possessed. "Rather it means the death of one way of life, and the beginning of a new one. You ended up on the other side."

"That was pretty easy, wasn't it?" Doctor Facilier almost sounded like he was congratulating me.

"Wait…" I suddenly started to feel my magic as it began to arise inside of me. "There's more." I could see something else in his past.

But Doctor Facilier didn't sound too keen on letting me dive any deeper. "There ain't nothin' more to see, trust me. My past's not that interesting."

Little did I realise that the finger I had placed upon the Doctor's palm had started emitting a familiar ultramarine light. "I see… _frogs_?"

"Alright, that's enough!" He quickly snatched his hand away, clearly not wanting to get too close to my untamed magic for fear of what it accidentally might do.

He startled me when he snapped like that. What had I done to arouse his anger? But he quickly regained his composure and smiled at me once again. "We'd best be movin' on. Next card, if you please, my Charlie doll."

I obediently turned over the card that would represent his present. To my great surprise it was the card I had revealed to myself earlier that reminded me of the doctor himself. The Magician. "Now this is _far_ more obvious!"

Doctor Facilier allowed a self-centred chuckle to escape his lips. "Isn't it though?" He bragged.

I humoured his boast as I proceeded with my reading. "This really is easy. You're once again the powerful magician you used to be… but, you're not there yet, are you?" I saw something, my magic was leading me down a dark path that gave me feelings of dread and trepidation. "There's something else. You want more. So much more than you have already. But what?"

"Look a little harder." He persuaded.

I obeyed. "I see power, but not just from magic… From _money_!"

A snap of the doctor's fingers let me know that I was right. "Not bad for a first-timer."

But I wasn't feeling proud of what I had just uncovered, I was feeling perplexed. "Why in the world would you want money?"

"Come on now, darlin'. Everybody in this world has a dream." Doctor Facilier shrugged his shoulders and smiled at me in a friendly way. "I dream of endin' up a rich and powerful man."

"Aren't you already a powerful man?" I questioned. "You have some of the most wonderful magic I've ever seen."

"Aw, Charlie doll. I swear, you're so naive it's kinda cute." His apparent compliment didn't make me feel any better. "The real power in this world ain't magic, it's money!"

I objected. _Insistently_! "You would be willing to compare something as rare as magic with something as _common_ as _money_?"

"It's not like magic's ever gonna give me the power I crave." The doctor didn't sound too impressed with his current power. "Y'all know I can't conjure up a single spell for myself. If I want power I'm gonna have to buy it!"

"But there are some things money can't buy."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" He waited on an answer. "Come on, give me an example."

I didn't have to think very hard. "My sister is in a wheelchair." I began giving him the example he'd demanded. "All the money in the world will never repair the damage to her spine. But someday, I hope that my magic might."

But Doctor Facilier simply raised an eyebrow, to say that my example obviously did not apply to him.

However, I was not finished. There was far more to be said than my sister's sympathetic case. My next example would warrant far less sympathy, but to me it was the apex of everything that was wrong with my life. "And that's not the worst part. When you're rich, when you have all the money in the world, your life gets turned upside down. You can't be who you want to be, you can only be who they tell you to be. Every action you take is judged, everything you wear that defines you as an individual is frowned upon. People have high expectations that they demand of you, expectations that are almost impossible to reach. No-one will allow you to make your own choices about what happens in your life. Everyone tells you where you must go, how you must dress, what you must do and who you must be. Money doesn't solve your problems, it brings you so many more."

" _Pffhaahaha_!" After a tender moment of expressing my true feelings I was abruptly interrupted by Doctor Facilier's outrageous cackle.

I felt slightly offended, was he laughing at my words or my pain?

"You're concern is touching, darlin'. But it's not necessary." He swaggered in his throne-like chair as he picked up the card and presented it to me. "Nothin's gonna get between me and my dreams. And I don't wanna hear you bad mouthin' money like that again, got it?"

I quietly nodded my head as I looked down in sorrow. Why didn't anyone understand the pain money caused? I of all people should know. You don't want money in your life, you really don't! You're whole world will come crashing down, people will punish you for exerting your individuality. They won't let you be you.

"Now, how about reading my future?" The doctor's words brought me out of my distracting thoughts and back to reality, for a moment.

Unenthusiastically I did as I was told and turned over the final card. It seemed that Doctor Facilier's future would be plagued with uncertainty as I revealed number Zero. The Fool.

I wasn't really looking, I was too upset to look at him now. But I did notice that his satisfied smile was gone when he laid his eyes upon the Fool. Did this card have him worried? It appeared so.

"Would you mind sheddin' a li'l light on this here problem?"

"Problem?" I raised my head towards him, only slightly.

"It's not often the Fool stands for anythin' good in a man's future. Tell me what this fool has in store for me."

I was hardly even paying attention anymore. My mind was still full of other worrying concerns, regarding my warning to Doctor Facilier. Money controls people, why can't anyone understand that? Why would anyone wish something so suffocating upon themselves?

"Charlie doll?" The doctor encouraged me to carry on. "C'mon, what do ya see in my future?"

"I don't know." I said without much of a tone to my voice.

"Look at me." He tried to strengthen my spirit, but I didn't want to. "Don't you be givin' up again. I need ya! You've gotta tell me what's in my future? Just lookin' at this guy has me shivering in my spats." Once again he held out his palm towards me. "Keep going. You can do this. C'mon."

I looked back down at the card before laying my eyes on the upturned palm. I gave it one last shot as I placed my hand in his and tried to search for my magic. But nothing would happen as my blue luminescent magic would not ignite. I turned my head and looked away.

The doctor clearly noticed my absent minded mood. "C'mon now, sweetheart. Don't get all upset."

But I feared that it was too late. My confidence had already drained away.

Doctor Facilier rose up from his seat and came round to me. He must have been disappointed, all I had been able to tell him about his future was that somewhere down the line he would make a foolish decision. Whatever that decision maybe.

"I'm sorry." I felt just terrible.

"It's alright." To my surprise the doctor seemed very understanding. "We'll try this again sometime."

I felt him place his hand upon my shoulder. Normally I would have I started to shiver a little, I didn't like being touched. But this time the physical contact almost felt comforting, reassuring me that I hadn't disappointed him and that he would remain patient with me, no matter how many times I lost faith in myself.

I reached over my shoulder and placed my hand over his, accepting his message of comfort. I'd never had anyone like this in my life before. I wanted to appreciate him while I was here. In less than two months I would no longer be here to enjoy his help and his company. I would either be back in Somerset with my ghostly companions… or I would be trapped in the domain of darkness that awaited me on the other side.


	15. Chapter 15 Shadows and Secrets

Shadows and Secrets

A week. Would y'all believe it? It's been a week since I first set foot in the real world again. A whole week! The time had just flown right by, like I never even left this place. A week since I first laid eyes on the luckiest break of my life. That little lady was something else. Too bad she didn't have the same respect for money that I had.

That dumb doll didn't know a good thing when she had it. Her family was swimming in cash and all she did was complain, whining about how it was taking over her life. Her mom's the one taking over her life, not her dough. Anybody could work that out if they watched her for a couple of days and saw the way she crumbles when somebody points out so much as one tiny flaw.

Eh, it wasn't my problem. So long as I got enough magic out of her by the time she was dragged off I didn't care. Speaking of which, if I was gonna be expecting a handsome reward by the time this game was over I had to make sure I was ready for it.

Even without that doll's magic I could still repair a few things by myself. Number one on my list was putting my old talisman back together. Glue alone wasn't gonna fix this thing, it still needed some kind of kickstart from that gift of her's but that could wait. I might as well have this bad boy up and ready along with anything else that might come in handy next time I tried to take over this city.

I sat in my throne and started tinkering away. The doll was there too, sitting alone on the floor with all her papers scattered all about the place. She was making my Emporium look like a trashcan! When will women learn to file things? She wasn't much help to me just sitting there reading her dusty old spellbook and minding her own business. But then again, neither was my shadow. He couldn't find one piece of merchandise worth repairing. He had a rummage around the dust and cobwebs and all he could find were pieces of junk I hadn't used in years, (and that's not counting the years I spent on the other side.) So I gave that lazy good for nothing the day off. This was one of these days where he'd just slow me down. I needed to work alone.

"No."

I heard that angelic voice of her's talking to my shadow, protesting against something he was doing.

"No! This does not belong to you. It's none of your business."

How's a shadowman supposed to get anything done around here with those two squabbling like little kids?

"No! Let go! No!"

Those guys were getting on my nerves! I looked up from my work and I saw Charlie doll hugging hold of that book with my shadow trying to tug it off of her.

"Help! Doctor Facilier!"

That's it. I snapped. "C'mon, stop teasing her for cryin' out loud!" I aimed my furry at my partner in crime. "Can't cha see I'm busy over here?"

My shadow held up his hands, claiming his innocence as he came drifting over to me. He jabbed a finger towards the doll who was still sitting on the floor defending what she held dear.

"What's your problem now?" I wanted to know what was so important he couldn't just let it drop. Something about seeing words in the back of that book. Something she'd written in there.

Suddenly I wasn't so steamed up anymore, now I knew why my shadow had been pestering her like that. Keeping secrets from the shadowman, huh? She couldn't keep secrets from me. I was too good for her.

I couldn't help myself when I let a sneaky smile creep onto my face. "He seems to think you're hiding something."

"As if it's any of his business!" My doll refused to tell me anything. She started acting all frantic, gathering up her papers in a hurry. Why was she rushing all of a sudden? She was hiding something, alright.

"You can't keep secrets for me, my doll." I made myself clear. "Not for long. I'd have thought you'd have figured that out by now."

"Regardless, what goes on in my book is for my eyes only." She crammed everything into that busted up book and clambered to her feet. "It's not like he'd be able to read anything in there anyway. He must be mistaken because all the information in my grimoire is written in dead tongues he couldn't possibly understand. He couldn't possibly have seen what he thought he saw."

By that time my sneaky smile had turned into quite a grin. "And what is it you think he saw, huh?"

"I don't know. It's got nothing to do with me." She waged her finger in his direction. "Ask _him_."

A little spark of blue zapped out of her finger. Some of the merchandise I was trying to fix few across the hall and ended up knocking my shadow on the head. Looks like she still hadn't tamed that magic of her's.

"I warned y'all about that finger!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Is it just me or is she in an odd mood today? I know Charlie when she's shy, but I've never known her this panicky before. She was even starting to stutter "Although it-it serves you right." She gave my shadow one last telling off while he rubbed his head. "Now, stay away from me. Like a very good shadow." Now she was talking to him like he was some kind of dog. "Stay. Stay back."

"He ain't gonna bite cha. He's not a darn mut."

"I know. I'm sorry." She finally started to sound a little calmer. "Look, I'm sidetracked. I can't concentrate with all these... _distractions_."

"Yeah, you and me both, girl."

"Then maybe I should be going. I should probably try working in a cosier environment, after all, I've got a lot of important work to do saving my soul."

I gotta tell ya, I was pretty damn curious as to what she was hiding away from me in that book. And I don't care what she said, she was hiding something for sure. I could tell. But I know how sensitive this doll was and I couldn't start pestering her about this little secret of her's right at that moment. It wasn't the time or place, she was freaking out and I had work to do. So what the heck, I let her go. _This time_.

"As you wish, but don't spend too much time slackin' off. I spent half of yesterday teachin' ya how to control your spells and I wanna see some progress."

"But _he_ can get away with slacking off." So she noticed.

"Not as often as he'd like." I frowned at my sneaky sidekick who just gave me an innocent shrug.

"I'll be back later today, or tomorrow. I'm not sure." Was she really gonna be gone for so long? My shadow must have seen something pretty darn private to spook her like this.

"It's alright." I hid how I really felt about her leaving behind my gentleman charm. "I know where to find you if I need ya. Now go on, get practicing. I don't want anymore accidents."

And with that, she was gone. Out the door just like that without saying so much as a goodbye before leaving.

"Now look what you've gone and done!" I had a bone to pick with my shadowy friend. "What were you doin' scaring her off like that? In just shy of two months my friends are draggin' that doll to other side and I've got until then to make the most of that gift of her's. How can I make any kinda progress when you're messin' with my plans?"

I had my own shadow shivering before me. Hey, I was pretty darn mad. He managed to stop shaking like a baby and pointed to the door where that doll just left.

"Hidin' something, huh?" Maybe he could tell me just what that 'something' was.

He made a shape with his finger and thumb on each hand. A _heart_? "Is this some kinda joke?" What? Did he think she was attracted to me or something? No, this wasn't a joke.

"Are you serious? _Her_?" I couldn't contain my laughter! Ha! The _idea_! "Are you crazy? What makes you think a little doll like that would fall for a bad-guy like me?"

He saw something in her book, and no, it wasn't witchcraft. Even I can't decipher that kinda code. So what, was it something she'd written in there herself?

"She was drawing? Oh c'mon. What could a little doodle tell ya about a girl's feelings? I may be a shrewd son of a bitch but you're a different story, pal. You can't tell ya brunettes from ya blonds."

Alright, now it looked like _he_ was getting a little mad this time. He seemed so goddamn sure, but I just didn't believe it. "Besides, if that doll knew what was good for her then she wouldn't have gotten involved with me in the first place." I let loose a little chuckle. "I'm lucky that girl's so innocent." I told him. "She sells her own soul to set free a man and she doesn't even know the kind of sinner I really am. She really is somethin' else."

My shadow certainly thought so when he thrusted his hips in the doll's direction. I just dropped my face into my palm. Now he was getting embarrassing, whatever idea he had about that doll he couldn't have been more wrong.

"Oh c'mon, you really think she'd fall for a gentleman like me? I'm a bad bad shadowman. And her? If she ain't the sweetest little angel I ever laid my eyes on. She ain't exactly my type. She's too... _good_."

Don't get me wrong, she's a cute little lady. But she's too timid, too shy for the likes of me. My kind of girl is one who could keep up with me and maybe even beat me at my own game. Somebody wild and fun and maybe a little bad on the inside.

Just thinking about romance again made me feel like I was missing out on something. I'd been on the other side for so long and there ain't no other folks like me in there. No romance, no sex, no fun. Now I was out maybe I oughta start _looking_ for a little romance. There was bound to be somebody in this new age New Orleans who was my type.

But it wouldn't be her, that innocent little angel. She didn't know how to have fun and it's fun I was looking for.


	16. Chapter 16 Problems of Permanence

Problems of Permanence

I was lucky to escape earlier when that nosy shadow peeked into my private business. All I wrote in there was something about Doctor Facilier not being the stranger he once was and that I was really starting to warm up to him and I even drew his hat above his name. But I could tell that his shadow had taken it the wrong way and thought that I was implying something of a far more intimate nature.

Oh goodness, no. Of course not. He just intrigued me, that's all. I'd never met anyone so interesting before. Everyone my mother tried to set me up with were tasteless bores with no personality. Come to think of it, if my mother ever found out about my new friend she would almost certainly stop me from seeing him. If they're not rich or they don't have a title then they're not fit to accompany me in her eyes.

I often write down my thoughts in the back of my spellbook. The pages are made of dragon skin and a mystic book requires a mystic tool in order for the inscriptions to remain permanent. The pencil I had used simply wouldn't suffice, it would disappear on its own after a day or so. Lucky for me because Doctor Facilier seemed rather eager to learn of what I was hiding in there, but after that day was over my written thoughts would be gone and he would never know.

It's not like I could tell anyone how I felt anyway. Either no-one would understand and take it the wrong way, or no-one would listen. I couldn't even trust my sister with some of my thoughts, she'd get the wrong idea. And she'd already developed a bad opinion of Doctor Facilier. Judging him before she knew him, just as she always does with all the friends I make. I suppose she was only trying to protect me, even when she went so far as to ask me question after question about my new friend. She may be persistent but at least she's not as bad as the doctor's shadow is for poking their nose where it doesn't belong. Jenny only becomes nosey when she thinks I'm doing something stupid.

"Charlie, you're doing something _very_ stupid." You see what I mean? I knew she was going to say that. "You've only known this bloke for a week. You can't possibly know what kind of person he really is."

"I could say the same thing about you, by all accounts." I made a note of her hypocritical statements. "You're the one who's making assumptions about him even though you've only known him as long as I have. You're always insulting him despite him having done you no wrong."

"I don't trust him, alright?" Jenny carried on regardless. "I don't know what it is, I can't put my finger on it. But if I did I'd have to wash my blinkin' hands!"

"Jenny, don't be so rude." At this point I felt like she was hurting me by having a go at him. I had to defend my friend. "You couldn't be more wrong about him. Even I was unsure about him when I first met him, but he's really a kind gentleman."

"Charlie, you're unsure about _everyone_ when you first meet them." She was right about that. "He's nothing special." But she _certainly_ wasn't right about _that_.

"Maybe he is." I looked down at my hands, remembering the mysterious blue that ignited from within them only days ago.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jenny folded her arms and slouched in her wheelchair, expecting me to explain my remark.

I glanced around the room, searching for an appropriate specimen to experiment on. I laid eyes upon Jenny's cup of coffee.

"What do you think you're looking at?" Jenny looked to her left and saw what had caught my attention. "You don't like coffee. You don't even like food."

I ignored her as she would soon realise my intentions. I stretched out my hand slightly towards the cup, keeping my elbow bent.

" _O-kay_ …" Jenny was very confused by what I was doing. "Now you're creeping me out."

If I concentrated too hard on the fear of disappointing my sister I'd fail. I had to keep calm. Trust my instincts just like before and let my feelings tell my magic what I want it to do. Keep calm and be a witch.

The same neon light searched out from my fingertip and found its way to the required object, levitating Jenny's beverage up off the sideboard and into the air.

You should have seen the look on my sister's face.

"Cos- _mic_ …" Jenny exclaimed in her moment of shock and fascination. "Cos-bloody-mic!... You've cracked it! After all this time, you've bloody cracked it!"

"Isn't it amazing?" I smiled admirably as I lowered the container. I decided to turn my magic off for now. I wouldn't want another accident like I had with the doctor's shadow. Although I still didn't feel sorry for bumping him on the head, it served him right for being so nosey.

"No kidding!" It's not often my sister stares in awe at one of my accomplishments. "Turn it into booze!"

What an absurd request for a young teenager. "No, Jenny. I am not about to turn your cup of coffee into booze. You're only fourteen."

"But you let me sip your Sherry sometimes!"

"That's only a sip, and don't you dare tell mum about that."

"Don't worry, I won't." Jenny swaggered in her wheelchair. "Your secret's safe with me. Along with your secret about the mystery man."

"Thank you, Jenny." I had to show her that I was grateful. She may have been pesky and persistent when it came to getting information out of me, but she always kept those things secret and she always kept her promises. "You have no idea how much I appreciate that."

"You're welcome." She began to change her tone and instead she now sounded rather cunning. "But if I don't get a taste of something bitterly sweet then I might accidentally let something slip next time mum's around." The little blackmailer!

"Jenny please! You mustn't! She'll go stir crazy if she finds out!"

"Turn it into Sherry or I'll tell mum about your new friend Doctor Freakazoid!"

"Alright!" I succumbed to her demands. "Just hold on. I've never tried this before. I haven't got round to learning how to transform an object into something else."

I opened my book and took out all my translated notes. I didn't quite believe her when she said that she'd tell on me, she was far more honourable and understanding than that. But I wasn't about to risk my friendship even if keeping it meant giving my little sister a sip of alcohol.

I'd been looking at transformation spells as the next step up from simply moving things around. I also needed to find the age reversing spell for Doctor Facilier so I could restore his Emporium. That kind of spell would fall under the same category. But believe me, the biggest section in this entire book is the section on transformation spells. There's so many different variations and different kinds of spells that turn one thing into another, based on what it's made of, how old it is, what you're trying to turn it into. And of course if it's a living creature then that's an entirely different thing. That's even harder, to successfully transform something while it's still alive! If you get the spell wrong you could end up killing them! Good thing for me that the coffee wasn't alive.

"By the way, did you find any spells in there to save yourself yet?" Jenny asked me while I was looking through my notes.

"No, not since I found the ghost gate spell." I regretted to inform her. "Magic alone can't create one. You need a certain set of events in order to make it happen."

"What events?"

"That's what I don't know. The information in this book is vast and very complicated. It's going to take some time for me to find the right section and translate it. I don't even know where I should be looking yet."

Translating dead tongues to modern day English isn't like translating English to French. It's far more complicated, the book is also written in more than one language and the ancient symbols make the code even harder to break. When I was given my gift by The Keeper I think I was also given an instinct of how to translate these old languages, otherwise I wouldn't have a clue!

"I think I've found it." I looked at the paper that gave a brief description on changing fluid based elements. Even though the drink wasn't made up of one element like mercury or nitrogen. It was of course made up of many different kinds of elements blended together and some dead organic matter in there too from the coffee beans. Like I said, magic is a delicate balance of science and sorcery. "Don't expect me to get this right." I warned my little sister.

"You'd better. Or else I'm blowing the whistle on you." She was only making me more nervous. The fact that I had to do this or else I might lose my friendship with Doctor Facilier already had me worried without fretting that I might get the spell wrong and my sister might end up drinking something that wasn't sherry.

I pointed my finger at the coffee cup. I didn't even want to look as I turned my head away when I unleashed my magic.

Jenny eagerly picked up the cup, desperate to see what was now inside. "It's a lot heavier than it was. Is sherry supposed to be this heavy?"

"Maybe in a bottle." I thought out aloud. "But not in a little cup."

Jenny removed the lid from the top and took a look inside. "It's _sand_!"

Oh no… I got it wrong...

"It's bloody sand! What have you done to my coffee!?"

"I'm sorry!" I pleaded. "I tried my best! I'm not that good yet. I'm still practicing."

"It's a good job I didn't try to _drink_ this stuff!" Jenny dropped the heavy contained down on the sideboard in utter annoyance, splitting the side of the plastic and spilling the sand onto the counter. "How did you get from sherry to sand? Explain that to me!? They're nothing like one another!"

"Well, sand is a crushed mixture of all different kinds of things. Maybe my magic couldn't turn the coffee into any specific so it turned it into little bits of all sorts."

"Well that's brilliant, isn't it?" She said sarcastically as she slumped down in her chair and folded her arms. "No sherry."

I sympathised with my little sister, even though I shouldn't be giving her such a toxic treat. "Hold on a moment." I left her in her room just for a moment while I went into my own. I kept a bottle or two in the mini fridge in my bedroom. It's all I would ever keep in a fridge anyway. God knows I strongly dislike food and I certainly wouldn't want to keep any of it in my room.

"Here." I returned with a cocktail glass and a fresh bottle. I poured a shot's worth into the glass and handed it to her. "But please, don't tell mum."

"You know I don't tell tales, sis." She held up the glass of sherry. "Not if you won't." After taking her first sip she sighed and relaxed her body. "You know I was only joking about the whole 'telling mum' thing." Jenny admitted to my great relief. "I know how you need control over your own life, even if you do make stupid choices."

"You mean my choice of friends?" I took a seat next to her as I felt like this was a chance to have a rare heart to heart with my only sibling.

"Well, the dead people are okay." She shrugged as she put her glass down on her chair arm. "They're not a threat to you even if they wanted to be. But that weirdo from the olden days can't be trusted. Not yet anyway."

I had to disagree. "Well, would it surprise you to learn that he was the one who taught me how to use my magic?"

"You're joking." Something else besides my magic that my sister almost couldn't believe. "You're bloomin' joking!"

"I most certainly am not."

"Good god." She stared out blankly before raising an eyebrow in a confused manner. "Maybe he does have a nice side to him."

"You see?" Finally it seemed like she was starting to understand.

"Look, I just don't want you getting into trouble, alright? We all know how easily led you are. Remember what happened to you...before?"

My sister may have only been ten at the time, but she remembered a moment in our family's life when my world was turned upside down. Now she was fourteen not only did she remember what happened to me but she was also capable of understanding such a serious matter.

"Remember... him?" She needn't have reminded me.

I simply nodded my head. I had been emotionally and psychologically scarred from that particular experience.

"I know that was someone who mum set you up with, and this one is someone you've chosen yourself. But please, Charlie, be careful. You know what some people will do to you just to get your money… and your body-"

"-Stop!" I interrupted her. She was bringing back terrifying memories I'd tried so hard to bury. "I'm not about to start a romantic relationship with this one." I was adamant. "I wasn't even that man's friend, never mind his…" I was struggling to talk about it.

"It's okay, Charlie. You don't have to say anything about it." Jenny sympathised with me. "Mum made a stupid decision and you paid for it. It messed you up pretty bad and it's going to take you some time to recover before you're ready to find someone again." She then managed to change the topic to something slightly happier. "Look at the bright side. At least you don't have to worry about mum trying to marry you off any more."

I nodded before saying one last concluding message. "Doctor Facilier is my friend. That's all."

"Good. Let's make sure it stays that way. If he tries anything at all you come straight back to me and I'll give him a piece of my mind."

I was lucky to have a sister as protective as Jenny, even if she was a little too protective sometimes.

"Hey look!" Jenny pointed over to where the sand in a cup once stood. "The sand is gone!"

I looked over to the counter and saw the sand was absent from where it once spilled out of the crack in the plastic. But in its place coffee had gotten everywhere! All down the sideboard and onto the carpet!

"It's turned back into coffee!" Jenny threw her hands up before folding them and scowling at me. "And now I can't drink it! Can't you get anything right anymore?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know why that happened. Maybe my magic isn't permanent."

"Not permanent?" Now Jenny sounded more concerned rather than annoyed. "Then how are you going to save your soul from the voodoo doodoo brains? How are you going to open the gate thing long enough to go in there and come back out again?"

"I don't know. Magic is still very confusing. Even for me."

"How can magic be confusing for you? You're supposed to be a bloody _witch_!"

"I'll ask Doctor Facilier about it. Maybe he can point me in the right direction."

"Yeah, good luck with that." She wriggled the joystick on her chair arm, moving her wheelchair and turning her back on me.

"Jenny, he did help me find my magic in the first place." I reminded her.

"Urgh, I know! I know!" She rolled her eyes and dropped her arms hard onto her lap. "I just don't trust him yet. I don't know why, I just _don't_."

Just as Jenny's tiny teen tantrum was over I suddenly heard a musical noise coming from somewhere in her wheelchair. The jingle was accompanied by a familiar buzzing sound and I instantly knew that it was her phone.

"That had better not be mum!" She sulked as she took her phone out from the compartment under her chair arm. "I'm too ticked off to hear about what a ' _wonderful_ ' mother she is." She said with a hint of sarcasm to the word 'wonderful'.

Jenny looked at her phone's screen and didn't see her mum's name there, instead she saw the title 'Princess Cameron'.

"Well, there's a nice surprise." I gave her some reassurance. No-one wants to see Jenny angry, trust me.

She slid the icon showing the green phone and answered the call. "Hi, Cameron! You're just the person to lighten up my day." Jenny smiled with anticipation. "Tell me something good."

But that smile of her's soon started to disappear. "Cameron, are you okay?"

"What's wrong?" I mouthed without wanting to risk disrupting her conversation.

"...Hang on. I'll be right there." Jenny quickly hung up and started getting her wheelchair into gear.

"Where are you going?" I asked desperately. "What's happened?"

"Cameron's upset. Something about her grandma Tiana. I'm going over there to keep her company."

I started to feel worried. I knew that Queen Tiana was gravely ill. "Is she alright? She's not taken a turn for the worst has she?"

"That's what I'm about to find out. Are you coming?" My sister offered me to join her. But I felt unwilling to accept.

"Um, no. I feel like this is private, family only. With you being an exception of course. Princess Cameron clearly sees you as a trustworthy friend."

"Just like you and the shadowman, right?" She sighed out in annoyance.

"Yes, just like me and Doctor Facilier."

"Alright, but I'll keep you informed." Jenny wheeled herself out of the door and started heading down the hall for the lift. "And keep practicing! I don't want to lose my sister to some voodoo morons!"

Well, at least she was starting to come round. It's not often that my sister approves of my friends. Even rarer that my mother does too, especially after… what happened when I was eightteen. Let's just say that she set me up with someone, hoping I would settle down and marry. And everything went _horribly_ wrong.

I had sworn to myself that I would never become romantically involved with a man again, for fear of what might happen to me. I didn't want to be hurt like that again…

At least I didn't have to worry about Doctor Facilier becoming a romantic interest. He was my friend and I couldn't ask for any more than that.


	17. Chapter 17 A Taste of True Power

A Taste of True Power

How's a man supposed to get good grub these days? Doesn't anybody make good beignets anymore? Almost makes me wish that froggy princess was still cooking up surprises in her kitchen. Even with all the money my doll could spare me I couldn't find one restaurant serving good food to go. Hell, I would've even paid Tiana's a visit if I didn't hold such a grudge against that place. That good for nothing princess only got her restaurant after sending me to the other side and I still despised her for that.

Could you believe I had to walk all the way to the other side of town for these? Maybe with all this cash I oughta get myself a car. It can't be too hard to learn how to drive now, can it? After all, that wrinkled old bozo who drives Charlie around can pull it off. Come to think of it, forget about the driving part. I'd rather pay somebody else to do it for me. Yeah, make me feel big and important. Hey, that fat cat La Bouff never drove his own car. No, he always got some other _slave_ to do it for him.

At least all my daydreaming made the walk back home a little less tiresome. I was ready to take the weight off my feet and park my tush on my throne, I deserved it after walking around for more than an hour looking for some lunch. And you know what? I opened the door and there was this cute little smile all ready to welcome me home.

"Doctor Facilier! Thank goodness you're back." You know, it was kinda nice having somebody who was always pleased to see me like this. I think I was starting to like having this girl around.

"I'm sorry, my doll." I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. "You haven't been waiting long, have ya?"

"Only since, um, half ten. I must have just missed you this morning." She was all ready to come running up to me but something stopped her mid track. Her pretty smile vanished and suddenly she didn't look so cute no more.

"What's the matter?" What the hell was she worked up about all of a sudden? All I was doing was standing there.

"I'm alright…" She took in a few sudden gasps. "…I'm alright."

I saw right through her. Don't I always? "You're not ' _alright_ ', Charlie doll."

"It's just… I don't like… Umm…"

"Oh, the beignets." That's right, this doll's got issues with food, I remember now. I found out last time I took another peek inside her soul.

A simple fix, just put the leftovers in the box and close the lid. "There now, problem solved." I set the box down and hid it behind some of my merchandise. What was she so afraid of? It's not like it'd jump out and bite her. "What's the deal with you and food anyways?"

"I… I don't really know." She turned herself around but she made sure to aim her face away, acting like a frightened kid. "I'd rather not talk about it."

I still didn't get this doll's problem, but I didn't wanna push her. "Fine, I won't bring it up again. I promise." I beamed her a kind smile, I didn't want her getting too uncomfortable so I tried to be all friendly-like.

She took in a deep breath and somehow managed to look me in the eye once again. "On a much more approachable topic, I have some pressing concerns about my magic."

I could feel my smile turning into a grin. 'What has she done now?' I thought to myself as the possible slip-ups passed through my mind. "Whatever it is, it's nothin' I can't handle." So long as she hadn't turned somebody into a frog, y'all folks know what kinda mess that slip-up gets ya into.

"Well, it happened earlier today." My doll began to explain. "When I tried to turn my sister's beverage into sherry it...it turned into sand."

I tried not to, but I couldn't help myself. I let a little snicker escape through my grin.

Suddenly the doll didn't look so sad no more, staring at me with those sapphire eyes, looking all confused. "Is it funny?"

I shook my head. "Nah. It's just you're kinda cute when ya mess things up."

She looked all confused, but she sounded a little embarrassed. "I'm… cute?"

Now she had _me_ feeling a little bashful. "Well, sometimes ya are." Any other gentleman might have backed off at this point, but not me. I'm as cool as they come. "Take it as a compliment."

And it looks like she did when she looked away and tried to hide her face so modestly. "I can't remember the last time someone complimented me."

I saw the way she fidgeted with her hands and tried to fight her embarrassment. I made a little bet to myself, that I could make her smile by charm alone. "That's because they spend too much time criticizing y'all. They don't appreciate what they got."

"Do you appreciate me?" Her eyes sparkled as she tried to looked at me.

And obvious answer needs an obvious tone. " _Of course I do_." Even though I could have been lying, I hadn't made my mind up yet.

"Even when I make a mess of things?"

I came real close to her, if she'd just lay those pretty eyes on me we'd be in business. I used a little gentle persuasion, placing my fingers under her chin and encouraging her to raise her head. " _Nothin' could be cuter_."

And there ya have it, folks. One cute little smile and a pair of blushing cheeks, all courtesy of my gentleman charm.

Hey, and you know what? This time she didn't try to shiver away. Y'all remember that she don't like being touched. But now she was looking right at me with my fingertips still touching her ghost skin. And then, would you believe it? She reaches up with her pale palm and takes hold of mine.

Are her hands always this cold? It was summer time in the middle of New Orleans but her fingertips were like ice. Well, not exactly as cold as _ice_ , just a ghostly chill. Ghostly? That figures. I should have expected as much from a girl who hangs around with dead people.

She took her eyes off mine and aimed them down at where her fingers were wrapped around my hand. She was acting like this was something new to her. Hey, maybe it was. It wouldn't surprise me if this shy little cherie hadn't been touched before. I wondered if any man had ever the pleasure of entertaining this little doll under the covers? Maybe these hands of her's might hold the answer to my question.

I turned her palm up so I could get a good look at those lines. I made sure to be real gentle as I ran my finger along them, feeling for any tenderness.

"Are you looking for something?"

I didn't want her to know what I was _really_ looking for. "Let's see now. You're shy, but you don't need a palm reader to know that one."

She shivered as I rubbed my finger tip across her skin.

"You're sensitive too, you bruise easily." And I wasn't talking about her tender flesh. I know how she takes everything to heart. "Piano fingers. You a lady with a musical background?"

"My mother forced me to have out of school classes. My piano lessons was the only ones I enjoyed." That smile of hers almost vanished, bad memories I guess.

"You like dark places." I continued. "You're a little agraphobic. You're naturally curious." _And you're not a virgin_. Not a virgin? This shy little pixie _not_ a virgin? Wow, every time I think I have this girl figured out she surprises me. Maybe she's not so shy after all if she's already let a man get his hands on her.

Speaking of which, the hands of _this_ gentleman must have gotten a little too touchy when my doll retracted her wrist and her palm slid out of my grasp. Ah, that smile of hers, so innocent, so demure.

"Um, so anyway." She took a few steps back but retained that same smile, so at least I hadn't scared her off. "About my magic problem?" Desperate to change the subject was she?

"Go on." I found myself starting to chuckle again. "Tell how me you managed to get from sherry to sand."

"Well, that's just it. I don't know." She sighed in self pity. "And turning coffee into sand wasn't the only thing that happened. It turned back into coffee again after just a few short minutes. Do you know what might have gone wrong?"

I ran my finger across my mustache while I thought about it. "Did ya pushy little sis pressure you at all?"

"Actually, um, she did. She blackmailed me." Well, there ya go. "It was only after I cast the spell that I learned she was only joking."

Why am I not surprised? That rotten little punk ain't nothing but trouble. But I couldn't let her nasty trick dampen my doll's spirits. "You want my advice? Work on your confidence a little more. Show those people who try to walk all over y'all that cha mean business. Don't let 'em put any pressure on you. Heck, I don't."

I just couldn't get enough of this doll's smile. When I first met this girl I couldn't get her smile for me no matter what I tried, now it was about as difficult as putting on a hat.

"What would I do without you?" Was that her way of saying 'thank you'?

"Well, you wouldn't have your magic, for starters."

She looked down again and I thought she was starting to look a little sad. But then I felt that same cold touch on my hand again. Seemed to me like she'd gotten a little more confident already when she took hold of my hand and started admiring me again. I knew this doll was the curious type.

But just as I was starting to enjoy her icy touch she goes and spoils the moment by snatching her hand away yet again.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She sounded pretty excited as she turned herself around. "I have something for you." Those black pumps pattered on the floor as she rushed to my table.

"Darlin', you didn't have to get me anything." I lied. I wanted whatever she had to give, even if she didn't wanna give it.

After a few seconds of rummaging through a little paper bag she took out a box no bigger than my fist. "Here. I thought you might need it in the twenty-first century. Everyone has one these days, I didn't want you to be left out."

I took the gadget out of my doll's hands, slid it out of it's cover, lifted the lid and there was this shiny black mirror gleaming back at me.

"Well now." I lifted the shiny toy out of its box so I could get a good look at it. "If it ain't one of those little gizmos you and your mom got."

"It's called a smart phone." She smiled. "Now you can always get hold of me, wherever I am."

' _Getting hold of you sounds like a good idea…_ ' Gosh! What am I thinking!?

"And you don't have to travel all the way to the other side of town if you want to talk to me. All you have to do is ring my number." Ya know, I think this doll might have something here. "It might take time to learn how to use something like this, but I can teach you."

"Eh, I think I can work it out." How hard could it be?

"Are you sure?" She sounded so concerned. "It's much harder to understand than any voodoo I know."

"But what you know ain't gonna compare to what I know." I gave her a playful little tap on the nose. "You probably don't even know what an ouangas is."

"I do, it's the broken talisman you're trying to fix." Looks like she's a pretty fast learner.

"Alright, so you're smarter than I give ya credit for." ' _You're still dumb enough to trust a sneaky sinner like myself_ ' "You've still got a long way to go, so keep practicing."

"I will, of course." She said in an obvious tone. "But in the meantime I'm going to give you my number." The doll took out her own shiny gizmo and started tapping at the screen and running her finger across it. "When you're ready just add this to your contacts." She showed me the bright side of the toy. But to tell you folks the truth I couldn't make out what was what. "On your own phone you might need to scroll down to the bottom of the screen and search for the right app first before you can add me."

What the _hell_ was she talking about? "Scroll? Screen? App? What kind of jumbled up mumbo jumbo is that?"

She just stared at me, her eyes full of worry. Then she gave me an embarrassed smile and started taking all these little papers out of the box. "Here's the instructions. I don't mean to question your intelligence but I _really_ think you'll need these."

I was starting to think that maybe my doll had a point. This ain't voodoo, it's technology. And I'm eighty years behind the times!

"I'll just...go and write my number down for you." She was sounding so worried, she didn't honestly think that I could pull this off and hey, I was starting to doubt _myself_.

She hurried over to her handbag that was still flopped over all my merchandise on the counter and started poking around inside for something. I left her to it while I did some poking around myself. How do ya turn this thing on? I don't think I've ever seen that broad turn hers off! You just touch the shiny part, right? And do some tapping around. Nope, nothing. Maybe this thing needs some kind of key. I decided to take another look in the box. I tossed the instructions aside, maybe as a last resort I might take a peek, but not just yet.

Speaking of taking a peek, as I put my new toy aside I looked up to check on the girl. She was poking around a little too close to my stuff so I kept a close eye on her. I didn't want that magic of hers reaching out and getting into any of my contraptions. But all she was doing was writing down a bunch of numbers, what kind of trouble could that get her into?

Hold on a sec… Now as I watched her zip everything up again I noticed that there was more than just a pen in her hand. But nah, she wouldn't steal, she's not that kinda girl. Or maybe she was too shy to ask before taking something because she did!

That little imp... I couldn't believe it! She thought I hadn't noticed her but I'd noticed alright. What, was she too shy to ask? Heheh, she probably was. Just think how embarrassed she'd be if I suddenly busted her. I was all ready to call her out when something made me change my mind. Maybe I'd let her have them, they were only waterstones. What was she gonna do? Make it rain? So long as she didn't make it rain in my place I didn't care.

"Here you go." My doll, completely unaware that I'd caught her in the act, came strolling over to me with a piece of paper in her hand. "This is my number. When you've got the hang of your new phone just give me a call."

"Much appreciated, cherie." I tucked the little note in my inside pocket next to my business cards.

I still couldn't stop thinking about it. A little angel like that? Nabbing my gear? What do y'all folks make of that?


	18. Chapter 18 Bad Men and Bad Memories

Bad Memories and Bad Men

His hands were gigantic compared to mine, and so much warmer besides. I honestly don't know what possessed me, I usually don't like being touched, it feels intrusive. But this time his touch felt different, it felt comforting even though it made me slightly nervous. Well, it made me _very_ nervous, and then when I saw the collection of waterstones I was too nervous to…

I knew I should have asked permission before taking them, but I was too scared in case he said 'no'. Then maybe I shouldn't have taken them if I knew that he might not want me to do so. But I like it when it rains and since my magic was still underdeveloped I thought they'd be a useful tool to help me cast the right spell rather than just relying on my hands alone.

But I really should have asked first, I know. I'm just not that confident yet. However, the more time I spend with Doctor Facilier the more confident I feel. He's the only living person in the world I trust besides my sister. I find myself putting aside all the other things that take up my time just to be with him. If only my sister could learn to trust him like I have, but she's still very judgemental about the people I met, especially when they're men. I suppose I can't blame her, she's only looking out for me and she has good reason for protecting me like she does.

I waited for my sister at the hotel that afternoon. The last time I saw her she had a rather urgent phone call from Princess Cameron and I wanted to know if everything was alright. I sincerely hoped that Queen Tiana hadn't taken a turn for the worst.

Soon enough the automatic door of our hotel room opened up to reveal an electric wheelchair and a blond-haired teenager at the joystick.

"That conniving, slippery git is in a LOT OF TROUBLE!"

I was startled when my little sister came booming into the room, screaming her lungs out in anger. "Jenny, what's wrong?" I ran to her urgently. "What's happened?"

"I'll tell you what's happened!" She growled out and tensed the muscles in her face. "That creepy friend of yours has only gone and paid the Queen Mother of Maldonia a visit!"

I was quite astonished to say the least. "I didn't even know he knew her-"

"-I'm not FINISHED!" Jenny screamed out, scaring me into silence in the process. "Do you know what he did? He only went and pulled the plug for the oxygen tank out of the wall!" ... _He what_... "He could have killed her!"

I didn't believe it. "Who told you something like that?"

"Only the Princess of Maldonia!" Jenny insisted as she revealed the source of her information.

I couldn't have been true. What would Doctor Facilier be doing at New Orleans hospital anyway? "Princess Cameron must be mistaken."

"Princess Cameron went up to the hospital to visit her grandma and Queen Tiana told her what happened in person."

"Then the Queen Mother must be mistaken." That would make sense. She is more than one hundred years old. I know that when many people reach old age their mind isn't want it used to be. "She's an extremely elderly lady. Her mind and her senses are probably not working as they should do."

But my sister took that suggestion as an insult. "Are you saying she's demented!?"

"Well, not in an insulting way." I tried to redeem myself by clarifying my remark.

I still would not believe that my new friend would even contemplate doing something like that. He had been nothing but kind to me and he certainly wasn't the sort of man who was capable of carrying out malicious acts like that. However, my sister still held an unjustified grudge against him and she continued to justify it as best she could.

"Charlie, that creep visited Queen Tiana in the middle of the night and sabotaged the medical equipment that was keeping her alive!"

"No." I defended Doctor Facilier. "He wouldn't do a thing like that."

"Well he did!" Jenny objected.

"How could he have been there at that time?" I noticed a flaw in my sister's accusations. "The hospital doesn't allow visitors at that time. And anyone visiting the Queen Mother must be a direct family member or have her family's direct permission like you did." Now that I had some evidence with which to protect my good friend with I could feel some frustration building up inside of me. "What's he supposed to have done? Break into the hospital in the middle of the night?"

"I wouldn't put it past him!" There was just no stopping her! She wouldn't let this drop!

"Jenny…" I would try my hardest to justify my trust with words alone. "I don't know where to begin telling you everything that man has done for me. He's helped me find my magic, he's offered to help me save my soul, he's protecting me from the Loa, he's patient and supportive-"

"-Charlie." My sister swiftly interrupted me. "Wake _UP_!" She yelled. "This guy is bad news! You need to terminate this dodgy friendship you have with him!"

"I will do no such thing based on hearsay evidence." I declared as I fiercely and emotionally defended the only man in the world I could trust. But I did not completely ignore my sister's warning. "I will confront him about the issue myself." I tried to give her one good reason to back down for the time being. But she would not.

"Great." Jenny threw her arms in the air and dropped them back down onto her lap. "Let's hope then that that's the last time you ever see him."

I could feel myself starting to break apart inside. "Jenny, please stop saying so many hateful things about him."

"I don't want you getting hurt again." That's the excuse she always comes up with. "The last man you made friends with abused you!" Oh no, not this again.

"I never made friends with him!" I argued back. "Mother set me up!"

"I know that!" Jenny screamed irritably. "But you still let him do all those horrible things to you without telling anyone what was really going on!"

I wanted to cry, but I held back as long as I could. "That's not going to happen this time!"

"How do you know!?" My sister was getting fiercer by the minute.

"I don't! I just trust him."

"He can't be trusted! He's just like that last bloke who played you like a pawn!"

It was all getting too much. "I never trusted him in the first place!"

"You still let him have his way with you!"

My eyes started to water. "Stop it!"

"And what happened? He took sexual advantage you!"

"STOP IT!"

That was it. I unleashed the tremendous emotion that was building up inside of me and threw my face in my hands, pouring out my pain through my tears.

Jenny immediately realised the word that had escaped her mouth, knowing that it would cause me pain and trigger this hurtful response.

"...I'm sorry." Jenny sighed out and began an effort to comfort me. "That just slipped out. I'm sorry." She held out her arms towards me. "Come here." She said as she looked up at me, offering me a physical method of relief.

At first I refused, I didn't want to even look at her.

"Well I can't come to you, can I?" She complained, briefly looking down at her wheelchair to hint at her reasons for being restricted so.

I changed my mind. I knelt down at the front of her wheelchair in front of her legs and let her wrap her arms around me. It was awkward and I didn't want to put my full weight on her, even though she actually weighed more than me despite being younger and not fully grown.

"Look." Jenny sighed out once more. "Why can't you just part ways and stay away from him? Just to be on the safe side."

"Because I need him to save my soul." I admitted and hoped that being reminded of this might satisfy my sister's judgment for now. "I can't do this without him."

"Is that the only reason?" She started sounding suspicious now. "You're not getting attached to him or anything, are you?" Why would that matter? "Because if you are you can tell me."

I pushed myself up from where I leaned over her chair. I strongly disagreed with her last statement. "I think I've already gathered that I can't tell you anything!"

"Charlie, please!" Jenny pleaded with me. "I didn't mean to say all that stuff or get into an argument with you about what happened. I just don't want anything like that to happen again. I'm _worried_ about you!"

I knew she was being honest with me now, but it still did nothing to calm my anguish. I turned my back on my little sister and hastily made my way to my room with her calling after me the whole way.

It was still light as I laid my tired body down on my bed which was warm from where the sun had endlessly shone upon it for hours during the day. It was too warm in here for me. I lived in England where it was cold for most of the year. I quickly got up and closed the blinds, hiding the sun away and darkening my room the way I liked it. I didn't care if it was still day time, in a few hours the sun would disappear anyway, it was already starting to set.

I laid myself back down and breathed out, feeling myself starting to cry once more. I stayed there all evening. I just laid there and cried, haunted by the bitter memories that my overprotective sister had just caused to surface. Why can't people just leave me alone to make my own choices? I know my sister was only doing what she thought was best for me, but it was that sort of thinking that got me into trouble the last time. It was my mum's idea to set me up with someone, no mine. And now it's my sister's idea to leave someone. Once again it's not my idea. It's just someone else deciding things for me.

At least I could stand up to my sister this time, which is unusual because whenever she's acted like this before I'd always crumbled and just done as she's asked. Why had I now found the confidence to say 'no'? The answer was obvious.

Since the day I met Doctor Facilier I've started to see hope where I once only saw despair. Hope may be frail, but at least it's something that can make a person experience strength even in the grimmest of times.

I only hoped that the Queen Mother was wrong about what she saw that night. The man I know and trust wouldn't do a thing like that. He'd never hurt me and he certainly wouldn't hurt anyone else. They'd got it wrong. It had to be wrong.


	19. Chapter 19 Rain Dance

Rain Dance

Well, it hadn't rained since that thieving little doll nabbed some of my merchandise so I knew she hadn't used it yet. Maybe she was feeling guilty about taking those stones and couldn't bring herself to do anything with them. I wondered if she'd still be carrying them around in her bag by the time she got her ass down here.

I was expecting her to be round here first thing this morning, but I hadn't heard from her all day. It was already past noon, where was she? I was hoping to give her a call on my new toy but….Eh, I hadn't quite worked this thing out yet.

'Enter your eh-mail address', what's that supposed to mean? I don't get no mail anymore, even if I did I ain't telling nobody about the likes of this place

My shadow tried his best to help me out, but he couldn't make sense of it either, suggesting to me that I should try typing in something fake. Sixteen Battery Street, where my grandpa used to live, that street doesn't exist anymore. Dang! Is this blasted contraption ever gonna work!? I know trashcan salesmen who've had more success than this!

"Don't touch!" I gave my shadow a warning to keep his clumsy hands off my toy. "You're not helpin', and I don't want you breakin' this thing." Even though I was so damn mad I felt like breaking it anyways.

Where's that doll when ya need her? I was stuck! I'd had just about enough of this crap and I was all set to throw it into the nearest wall when the door finally opened.

Daylight shone all the way down the hall and almost reached my eyes. At last, my angel come down from heaven to save me from this confangled mess.

"Charlie doll!" I greeted her with a smile. "Over here, sweetheart." I remained firm in my seat, I was too comfortable to get up. I let her come to me.

But to my surprise she didn't take another step. After she closed the door behind her she just stood there in the shadows, what was she afraid of now?

I guess I oughta stand up. "What's wrong, darlin'?" I passed my shiny new gizmo to my buddy and got to my feet.

She stuttered her words like a frightened kid. Come on, Charlie doll. You're a grown woman so start acting like one. Of course I didn't say that part out loud.

"This might sound like…an absurd question." Rather than acting like an adult she started fidgeting around like a nervous teen. "But…did you by any chance…visit the Queen Mother of Maldonia in hospital?"

Now I consider myself to be one of America's greatest liars, but I got the feeling that trying to lie my way out of this one might just cause me more trouble. "Why, yes I did." But that was as far as the truth would take me. "You know, Miss Tiana and I go way back. Findin' out she was still alive was a pretty nice surprise, let me tell ya. I just had to pay her a visit, could be my last chance, ya know. She ain't long for this world now." I pulled a sad frowny face, hoping to gain a little sympathy from this suspicious woman, and maybe trick her into believing my lies.

"You knew her? Back in the nineteen-twenties?"

"I sure did." I began making my way towards my doll as I continued my deceit. "I knew her even before she got that restaurant she'd be working so hard for."

"So, you were friends?" Tough question.

"Yeah. _Friends_." It almost killed me to lie like this. Not because lying was a bad thing, (I'll have you know I'm bad to the bone). But because I still held a grudge against that no good broad, so saying all these _nice_ things about her was torture.

"But…" My doll tried to look at me. Tried and failed. "Someone tried to hurt her a few nights ago. She's alright now, but they unplugged the oxygen tank keeping her alive."

"They what?" I played dumb. "Who did it?"

She still couldn't look at me. "Queen Tiana told Princess Cameron that it was...you."

"Me?" I stopped myself in my tracks. I thought I oughta keep my distance since she was getting pretty shaky. "Now why would I do a thing like that to an old friend?"

"You mean it wasn't you who tried to hurt her?" Finally, she showed me those sapphire eyes.

"Hey, I was there. I'll own up to that." I told her some of the truth, but not enough to get myself into trouble. "But I didn't mean her any harm and I certainly didn't touch any of that medical mumbo-jumbo."

She started taking in these incredibly deep breaths, trying to relax herself. "It wasn't you."

I came up real close to her. Since she let me last time, and since she seemed to like it, I took hold of her hands, letting my fingertips slide over her ghostly pale palm. I looked her in the eye… _and lied_. "It was _not_ me." And she bought it.

That sweet little smile crept back onto her face as she looked up at me with her eyes twinkling. That's when she did something unexpected and caught me _completely_ off guard… She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me in.

Well…what do you folks think of that? Not so shy around me now, was she?

She let out the most amazing sigh and just relaxed her shoulders while she leaned on me. "I'm sorry I accused you like that. I'm sorry Queen Tiana got it so wrong."

"Hey, don't worry about it, alright?" I hugged her right back, wrapping one arm around her shoulder and threading my other hand through her hair. "Tiana's not a young girl anymore. She probably just got a little confused, that's all."

It'd been awhile since I ran my fingers through something so soft. It felt pretty good. I looked over her shoulder and saw her bag was wide open, revealing all the junk she had inside. And there they were, the hot little rocks she stole from me yesterday. I saw my chance to take them outta there without her noticing.

I felt her pulling away as her arms started sliding off my body. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"My pleasure." I let slip a sneaky smile. " _I only wish you could have done the same_." I held up a piece of the merchandise she stole, just holding the piece of rock between my two smallest fingers.

Y'all should have seen the look on that doll's face. A-ha! Busted! She looked like she didn't know what to say or where to put her face as her tight cheeks started blushing.

I flipped the flat little pebble over my knuckles until it reached my finger and thumb. "Did ya honestly think I wouldn't catch ya? Huh? Nothin' here happens that I don't know about, you oughta have figured that out by now." I couldn't help myself, I grinned with all my smugness and a little hint of self-satisfaction. "Of all the things I thought you were, I never took ya for being a thief."

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out. "I...I...I was just scared of asking. Please don't be mad at me!"

"Hold on there, I ain't mad at cha." I held up my hands, keeping the rock tucked under my thumb in my left hand. "I ain't gonna tell ya off like your bossy mom. I just wish you'd have asked first."

"I know, I know. I just got a bit nervous when…well, after I…"

"After you got a little touchy with my hands?" I knew exactly what my doll was talking about.

Right after I said that she started getting all worked up. "I…" She took in a few sharp gasps. "...I think I need to calm down."

She was pretty cute the way she got all embarrassed and blushy. I'd like to see her try to calm down if I decided to wrap my hand around her waist… Meh, what am I thinking? She ain't my type.

I looked back down at all the little blue rocks in my hand. "Here." I offered my doll the merchandise she nabbed. "You can borrow 'em for a little while."

She bravely reached out with her hand that was trembling as she took hold of the rocks, rubbing her fingertips on my palm and giving herself some of those same chills she got last time she touched my hand.

But just as those pebbles left my palm something distracted me. I heard a bunch of thumping sounds from behind me and I just hoped that it wasn't coming from my new toy. I turned my head, just to get a glance.

Awh, crap! Just when I was having a little moment with my doll some shadowy friend of mine started losing his temper with that shiny new gizmo.

"Hey!" I snapped. "Get cha no good greasy claws off'a my toy!" I forgot all about the doll for the moment and marched straight up to that good-for-nothing buddy of mine. Boy, was he in trouble! "You're gonna break it if ya keep bumpin' it like that!"

I snatched it out of his grasp and watched him cower. He started shivering as he shrugged his shoulders. "I know, I know. It's been givin' me a headache too." I empathised a little, this contraption was a tough puzzle to crack. But I knew one little lady who just might be the ace up my sleeve.

"Hey, Charlie doll?" I called after my sweet cherie, but I didn't get a reply.

I looked over my shoulder towards the doorway and saw the daylight shining down the hall once again. "Hey wait!" I made a swift move for the doorway. "Don't go just yet."

"I'm not going anywhere." (To my great relief). "I'm just trying something out." She cooed in with the voice of an angel. "That, and I need some fresh air."

' _What's the matter? Is it too hot with me standing here?_ '... Geeze! What am I thinking!? She ain't my type! She's too good and she's too sweet! I need somebody with a little more spark to their attitude. I'll admit she's cute, but she's not sexy.

I watched her as she wandered outside, carrying those little stones in her hands. If she was gonna make it rain I wasn't about to be caught up in the middle of it. I wouldn't wanna get my suit wet.

I stood there in the doorway while my doll walked as far as the tree before standing there and staring up into the branches. I guess I was the only one here with a front row seat, nobody else was gonna be around to see this show since this place was blocked off from the main street.

After a few moments I saw her hands light up with that same blue ember, and with nobody around to make her feel crowded she took one last look at her tools of the trade before throwing that merchandise down to the ground.

And just like that, an almighty shower poured down from the sky. The weather had just gone from sunny to showers in a flash.

Now I'm not the kind of man who likes getting caught in the rain. But her? She seemed to like getting wet when she started giggling and holding her hands up in the air to catch the drops.

"Keep it up, my li'l femme fatale." I knew she couldn't hear me, but that didn't matter. "You're gettin' better all the time."

Hey, maybe she was, and I wasn't talking about her magic this time. That rain started soaking her body, wetting her through until she was shinier than that new toy of mine. Not only that, but her shirt was getting a little… how can I put this? See-through… ' _Hey…was that a bra strap_?'

I really should have averted my eyes. Really, I should have…But I didn't. What was wrong with me? I couldn't stop myself staring down at her cleavage.

It was a good thing for me that her bra was the only thing on show, or else I really would have found myself looking the other way. Not that there's anything under that bra that I wouldn't find sweetly enticing, but I'm a gentleman not a pervert. I may be a bad guy, but I give women a little more respect than that when it comes to their privacy.

Anyways, so long as a pair of cups and a few straps was all that rain had to show I wasn't about to stop my staring. I just stood there leaning against the frame, smiling like a kid in a candystore. She might not be my kind of sexy, but she's still got a woman's body along with all the equipment for that kind of funny business.

Uhh… I rolled my eyes. What was I thinking? I was getting _way_ ahead of myself. So was my shadow by the looks of him. I saw him there drooling at the sight of her, turns out I wasn't the only one watching this secret peepshow now that he was here.

"What's the matter? You like the look of that body too?" Her body _was_ getting pretty obvious, with her clothes all wet and clinging to her body like that, revealing all those curves. I was starting to feel tingly. Watching her body sparkle and shine was making me feel a little uncomfortable down there…

Alright! I'd had enough! I couldn't take no more of this. I turned my face away and pulled down the rim of my hat over my eyes. This girl was making me lose control, I wanted to take another look at that slender body of hers and all its curves. But no, I had more control than that. I wasn't about to be taken in by some orgy of flesh. She had a cute body, I'll give her that. But she didn't have the playful personality to go with it. Shame she wasn't my type, because otherwise a body like that would be at the heart of any man's desire.


	20. Chapter 20 Hear it from a Princess

Hear it from a Princess

I didn't know where to begin explaining what was going on with me. The truth was that I didn't really know _what_ was going on with me. I'd never felt this way before. The only feelings I could identify were the feelings of embarrassment and insecurity and usually these feelings cause me to shy away from people. But strangely, this time they only made me more curious about this man and drew me closer to him.

You would think that a twenty-two year old woman would know these things by now. But not me, I'd never had the chance to explore my feelings. I didn't have all the answers and I didn't know who to turn to who might. I couldn't go to my mum because she would be outraged that I had even made friends with someone of lower class. And my sister, well, I couldn't talk to her for obvious reasons. Not only did she hold a grudge against this gentleman but she's only fourteen. She may be mature and she might act all grown up and independent but she's still only young and I feared that this was an adult matter. She wouldn't understand, she would never have felt this way before.

I just laid there on the sofa in the sitting room, all cuddled up with my legs tucked in while I thought about it all. I looked out of the window panes that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. From this angle all I could see was clouds and blue sky. The rain I created earlier day was already gone, and it only stretch as far as the nearest street anyway.

I tried not to leap to the cliche conclusion that my new found feelings were love based. I'd never felt that way, so how would I know? People were just so scary to me so I had always avoided them and not just physically, I also avoided developing any attachments to them. The only people I had feelings for were the lost ghosts and my master and they were feelings of responsibility and respect. Both of which I could already identify when I felt them. I also had feelings for my sister. They were feelings of love, but not that kind of love of course. Everyone loves their sister, that one is obvious. I love my mum too, even when she does neglect me and spoil so many opportunities in my life.

A part of me still hadn't forgiven her for setting me up with someone who ended up mistreating me so badly. She tried to make up for it by shielding me from strangers who she saw as unfit for my company, but that only made things worse for me. It only made me more afraid of the world. She went from being so desperate for me to get married to being so determined to keep me from any man's hand.

I would never get married anyway. Until the law changes I will not. When you look into what you're actually vowing to you realise that marriage has nothing to do with love. It's so unfortunate too, because so many people out there get married because they think that's what you do when you're in love. I believe marriage _should_ be about love because that's what people want it to be about, but sadly it's not. It's an old slave contract that survived the middle ages when Christians thought you had to have God's permission to have sex. We now know that STDs are in fact not caused by God's wrath, they are caused by carelessness. Like not using protection and believing that marriage will solve one's love problems. It certainly wouldn't solve mine.

I'm terrified of marriage. I'm always scared that someone will convince my mum to make me marry them just so they can gain access to my money. When you're a poor little rich girl that's all people think of what they see you. Money. They either think that you're a posh snob who scorns at the lower orders and they want nothing to do with you, or they think your a fast ticket to becoming rich themselves. I feared that I would never find someone who would love me for who I am, they would only love me for my money. If that was the case then I didn't want to be loved at all!

I released sigh. What do I know about love anyway? I've never felt it before.

And then, just as I was slipping into another one of my melancholy moods, there was a knock on the main door. At first I didn't feel like answering it, I wasn't at home to guests and if it was my mother or sister then they would just barge straight in.

"Jenny? Hello? Are you in there?"… That wasn't just any guest.

"Princess Cameron?" I lifted my head of the sofa arm. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Little Miss Royalty." The Princess of Maldonia confirmed my suspicions. "Hey, would you mind answering the door already?"

"Yes, of course, you majesty." I hurried across the open-plan room. "Right away."

I heard her sigh irritably as I unlocked the automatic door to reveal the royal granddaughter standing there with an unimpressed smile on her face.

"You can drop the formalities, alright?" She swaggered with one hand on her hip. "I don't do that formal stuff, like 'your majesty' and 'your highness'. That stuff's not my style." Then she suddenly changed her tone and brightened up her smile. "But 'Princess'. Yeah, by all means you can call me 'Princess'! Just, don't make it sound so formal, alright?"

"Yes of course." I smiled hesitant, unsure whether or not I'd offended her, but she certainly sounded happy enough. "Won't you please come in?" I offered as I didn't want to just leave her standing there.

"You got any idea when your sister might be back?" She swished her hips as she walked inside.

"No, sorry." I regrettably informed her. "Have you tried her mobile?"

"Ye-ah." She exaggerated her 'yeah' to make it sound more like 'duh'. "But her cellphone's always engaged. I think she must be talking to her maid back in England again, you know how she likes to keep her friend's close and everything."

"She does." I smiled politely. "She's really good at making friends."

I thought back to the friend I myself had recently made and remembered the accusations against him. I decided that I would try to clear his name and I would start with an apology.

"Princess Cameron, I'm really sorry about what happened to your grandma the other night." I made sure to make my apology sound sincere. "I was truly relieved to hear that she would be okay."

"Yeah, she'll be okay for now. But I still don't know how long she's got." The Princess looked out of the gigantic window that stretched across the entire wall. "She told me that it was the same man from the twenties who tried to take over New Orleans. 'The Shadowman', or something like that. But it couldn't have been, nobody else from the twenties is still around." Then she must have remembered what Jenny had told her about the man I had recently met. "She couldn't have gotten mixed up with your new friend, could she?"

"No." I insisted as Princess Cameron looked away from the window and in my direction. "No, I talked to him myself. My new friend did pay her a kind visit, but it wasn't him who sabotaged the medical equipment."

"Are you positive about that?" She sounded like she wanted to believe me.

"Princess Cameron, I trust that man more than my sister." I honestly did, and that wasn't a hard decision to make. I couldn't trust my sister with a secret like this, she had already proved that to me. But to Princess Cameron Jenny was certainly a trustworthy friend.

"Okay." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "That has me convinced."

I started thinking about my little sister. Up until now I would have trusted her with my most guarded secrets. I told her that I was a witch, I told her about Suenamoon and the ghosts, but I couldn't tell her about this.

I sat myself back down on the same sofa I had been laying on for the past hour. I didn't know who to turn to.

"Aww, honey." The Princess of Maldonia noticed my hopeless mood. "What's gotcha so down?"

I couldn't tell her, she wouldn't understand… Or would she? "If you don't mind me asking." I felt incredibly rude asking this. "How old are you?"

She stretched a wide smile and laughed. "Don't you think that's a li'l cheeky?"

"I'm sorry." I was quick to apologise for my brazenness. "I didn't mean to be impertinent."

"Hey, cool it!" She laughed again and took a seat beside me. "I was just kiddin' with ya." I was lucky that she was so polite and understanding. "I'm twenty-three and the youngest of my three sisters."

(Three Jennys? Gosh, she must be exhausted.) I decided to press on with the issue she had questioned me about. "Have you ever…" I felt so ridiculous talking about this to a girl I hardly knew, even if she was my sister's friend. "Um… had feelings for anyone?"

"Ohhh." She sounded inquisitive. "Are you getting a crush on somebody now, huh?"

"No, no, no!" I waved my hands insistantly. "It's not like that." I didn't want her jumping to any conclusions.

"Well, I've had a few boyfriends in my lifetime." She began to answer my question. "But none of them ever lasted more than a few months. I'm just like my grandma. Married to the kitchen, until she married grandpa Naveen." Princess Cameron then asked me a question of her own. "If you don't think you're getting a crush on somebody then why do you ask?"

"The truth is I don't know what I'm feeling." I regretted to say.

I had almost given up on myself ever understanding the feelings inside of me. But the friendly and enthusiastic Princess who sat beside me didn't give up so easily. "Well now." She took hold of my hand and tried to be as comforting and reassuring as she could. "Why don't cha tell Little Miss Princess all about it?"

I hesitated, I wanted to tell someone and get some advice from them, but I didn't know if I was asking the right person… Who else was there to ask? I decided right there to be perfectly honest and just let it all out.

"Alright." I allowed the biggest sigh to escape my body before daring myself to continue. "You know the gentleman I've befriended recently? Well, the truth is I had never 'befriended' anyone in my entire life before I met him. I'm not very good at making friends, apart from you I suppose."

"Thanks. I was just about to say but I didn't wanna interrupt ya." She gave me a funny smile as she raised a brow. "Go on."

I tried to relax myself so I could continue. "Recently, something's happened. Whenever I'm around him I find that I can do things I wouldn't normally be able to do. I feel strangely relaxed and I enjoy being around him. And usually I don't like being touched, especially by someone who isn't my mum or sister. But just yesterday, when he took hold of my hand, I didn't want him to let go." This was the pointed where I started to lose my confidence and shy away. "I found myself running my fingers over his hand without even thinking about. And only today I hugged him when I found out that he was innocent of the crime my sister had accused him of. I mean, I don't even know the name of the feeling that builds up inside of me when he talks to me, but it makes me smile. He always makes me smile. And I can't help myself! I just smile and my cheeks get all tight and warm and I have no control over it."

The laughing and snickering from Princess Cameron did nothing to ease my tension. "Oh, honeybuns. You sound like a confused little teenager." She smiled sweetly and sympathetically. "You can't honestly tell me ya've never felt attracted to anybody before?"

"Attracted? Is that what I'm feeling?" Well, at least it wasn't love.

"Damn it, girl. You really don't know nothin'." (Oh, thank you.) "Okay, look. I'll lay it on all down for ya." The Princess began to give me a short list of all the signs. "You're happier when he's around, you feel all warm and fuzzy when he talks to you and you've started to get a little touchy with his body."

Okay, that one made me a bit uneasy, and Princess Cameron noticed.

"Hey, Charlie. C'mon." She made another attempt to reassure me. "This ain't nothin' to be embarrassed about. It's called ' _being woman_ '."

Wow, maybe she was right. Maybe this was just an inevitable part of my adult life that I'd been running away from. "What do you think I should do?"

She gave me the most amusing look that displayed both confusion and astoundment. "You don't need a Princess to tell you that one." She giggled. "Just go with it, girl!"

Go with it? "You mean I should just go with how I'm feeling?"

"Duh." She made it sound so obvious. "I mean, c'mon. It's gotta be more fun that running away all the time, right?"

"Fun?" I never considered that having an attraction could be fun. I know it can be embarrassing and somewhat daunting. But fun? Maybe following my emotions wasn't such a bad idea. I supposed there was only one way to find out. The next time I spent the day with Doctor Facilier I had to be brave. I was going to take Princess Cameron's advice and just go with it.


	21. Chapter 21 Insomnia

Insomnia

Now this was just what I needed to clear my mind. This is the only kind of rain that ever falls on _my_ body. The shower.

What was with that girl? Playing around in the middle of a downpour, like she was getting herself all wet just to show off her body. Did she even know that I could see straight through her shirt? I know all I saw was a bra but it still got me tingling…

…I had to think about something else, this hypnotising hussie was getting too distracting.

What was so hypnotising about her anyways? She ain't got nothing no other girl didn't have. Her body was nothing special and neither was her personality. I've had the pleasure of meeting some shy women in my time, but none of them ever had the pleasure of getting rough with me under the covers. The only women _I_ ever invited into my bed were the ones who showed a bad side. The girls who came close to beating me at my own game, who were just as shrewd and sharp as I was. Yeah, a seducing femme fatale with a wild untameable attitude, full of mischief and surprise. I'd never refuse a night alone with a woman like that.

I can see her now… First _she'd_ come onto _me_ , enticing me with a body that curved in all the right places. And the way she behaved? She'd be wild and fun loving, _and not afraid to play with fire_. She'd tease me and toy with me, she'd wear me down and test my patience, she'd almost piss me off! Oh, but I'd find a way to turn the tables on her and get her back for all that mischief. I'd make her squeal, I'd make her beg. Yeah, that's the kinda sound I wanna hear. I'd listen to her laugh and shriek, helplessly trapped under my power and dominance. I'd tame that little sex kitten until she started worshiping me like a _God_ ~!

I tried to picture this tempting dish who was driving me so crazy I couldn't control myself. Hair as black as night, a small slender body, decent sized hooters, a playful smile, a little blue skirt…

Crap… Not again! ' _Can't I get this damn doll out of my head!? I am_ not _attracted to that little shorty!_ '…

…Just as I started ranting to myself, I noticed that something had… _grown_. I could argue with my imagination, but I couldn't argue with my body.

I decided to take a little peek. I glanced down my body as the water cascaded over my dark skin, sliding swiftly over all my muscles and bony bumps, and there was one bony bump in particular that caught my attention.

I felt a twitch in my eye as I tightened my fist. I wasn't mad, I was pissed! I had more control over my lust than this. And I wasn't about to be seduced by some shy little bunny and her voluptuous body!

I reached for the knob on the shower head, all ready to turn this steamy hot rain straight to cold. I placed my hand there, I was all ready to do it, but then I started having second thoughts. Just as I was thinking about having a cold shower to cool my heat and refresh my senses I hesitated. I wasn't sure I liked the idea of ice raining down on my warm flesh. Besides, it was already past midnight and I'd probably be just as well sleeping it off. I'd feel better in the morning.

Now I was used to stepping out of the shower into a room that felt like a refrigerator, but here in my five star suite I was met with a warm breeze that started to dry the droplets on my skin. I rubbed myself clean of water, pulling the towel along my flesh, even in places that were still a little sensitive from my moment of fantasy.

As I got myself dry I could hear a noise coming from the bedroom, something I couldn't hear when the shower was running. ' _What was he up to_?' I thought to myself as I slipped on my robe and made my way outta there. I opened the door and there was my friend sitting against the back of the bed with his eyes glued to the TV set. He may be a shadow, but he has eyes, believe me.

He didn't even notice me giving him a dirty look, he didn't even notice me standing there! "What the hell's this crap ya watching?" I snapped at him, even though it wasn't him who'd pissed me off.

I guess I scared him a little seeing as how he jumped when I yelled at him. He was surprised to see me so worked up over a little TV. ' _What's your problem?_ ' I could hear him say.

" _You_ are my problem! Now get cha ass off'a my bed!" I yanked back the covers he was snuggled under. "I'm turnin' in early so go on! Go watch ya dumb show in there." I stabbed my finger over at the bedroom door leading to the lounge.

I had to admit, I did feel kinda bad. I was pissed, but it wasn't meant for him

' _What did I do_?' I had him shivering. ' _What'cha so mad at me for?_ '

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at…!" I let out a frustrated sigh and relaxed my shoulders, or at least I tried to. "Look bud. I'm sorry, alright?" I did feel a little guilty, but I knew he'd understand. "Just don't bug me. I got stuff on my mind."

I picked up the remote and turned that racket off while my shadow scurred over to the door. But before he left he turned round one final time. He started gesturing at the toy that doll gave me just yesterday. "This ain't got nothin' to do with her." I lied and insisted, but he saw straight through me. And when he thrusted his hips in a suggestive manner that was when he pushed me too far.

"I'm gonna bash your head if you don't getcha nosey, good-for-nothin' ass outta here!"

He scampered, letting loose an echoey chuckle right before he slammed the door shut.

"Pff, yeah you'd better be scared." I grumbled before sitting myself down and stripping off. I know I still didn't have any clothes on under here, but don't wear nothing when I sleep anyway. ( _Hey? What's that doin' in here? I thought that part was gonna be taken out! I don't want folks knowing what I wear in bed!_ )

I just lied there in the dark for a good twenty minutes, just hoping my mind would lose its grip on the world and drift off. But who was I kidding, I wasn't even tired. This was just an excuse to get out of having cold water spilt on my back. At least I didn't have a hard on no more, you can't get horny when you're pissed off. Although granted, some folks can, but I ain't one of them. I gotta be all relaxed before I start thinking about my fantasies.

I was pretty relaxed already, just lying there with nothing but my fantasies for company. Fantasising about the woman of my wet dreams, the same woman I was trying to imagine in the shower.

I'd be there, just minding my own business when she'd catch my eye. I'd entice her, letting her know I was interested. Then she'd come onto me, flirtatious and fun. I like being the one calling the shots, but I always want _her_ to start the game, get me interested.

She'd trigger me and do something to piss me off. She'd tease me and wear me down, then when I saw my chance I'd get her. I'd get her back and torment her, I'd teach her not to mess with me. All in good fun of course, I'd never actually hurt her, oh no. She'd be laughing and playing along while I toyed with her. I might spank her, I might pull her hair, I might bite her on the neck, I might just tie her up or pin her down. Either way I'd render her helpless. I'd overpower her and force her to submit to my dominance.

I'd grab a fist full of that short black hair, forcing her head back and exposing her soft, pale neck for me to…

…I'm thinking about her again… Short black hair, soft pale skin. I'm thinking about the doll!

Why the hell did she keep showing up in my fantasies? Just because I saw her wet body in the rain didn't mean I had the hots for her! Just because I saw her bra through a wet t-shirt didn't mean I wanted a glimpse of what's underneath it!

…Just as I was dismissing the idea of being attracted to this doll in such a lusty fashion I could feel that same bumpy bone growing in the exact same place. As the image of what could be under that bra passed through my mind I felt something pulse under the covers. Well, I knew my brain was saying 'no', but it seemed like my _body_ was saying ' _yes_ '.

Up until that point I would have lost my temper again. But I started having second thoughts about this playful doll who kept showing up in my filthy fantasies. Maybe my body was trying to tell me something.

It had been a long time since I'd gotten down and dirty with anybody and maybe I was doomed to end up lusting after the first woman I met. (And believe me, eight decades of using nothing but your hand every time you're horny makes your appetite even wetter). But despite her not being my personality type she sure had a pretty nice body. Just thinking about it made me want to see that body again.

I reached into the draw next to my bed, I still had a pouch of that pink powder in there somewhere. I quickly found what I was looking for and slipped some sparkles of pink into my hand. But before I used any of it I had one last minute recap. If I gave myself another glimpse of that doll's body and it made me hard then that would prove my attraction to her. I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to admit that I found that doll appealing in such a way. Her body was perfect, even if it needed a little more flesh hanging off those bones, it was just that shy attitude that let her down.

Hey, nobody said I had to be attracted to both. Nobody said I couldn't just be attracted to her body and not her personality. And perhaps a little relief was all my body needed to end my lust. Yeah, I really oughta give my body a small taste of what it was craving, and take advantage of the moment while I was all alone. It's not often I get some alone time when my shadow's always following me around.

I let a sly smirk creep onto my handsome face before sitting myself up and giving that dust a little blow.

And there she was, same short hair, same curves, same hips, same breasts, same playful smile. Granted, she was pink from head to toe and she only resembled the doll in appearance, but she was all I needed to get my blood pumping.

She started dancing in my palm, moving her body and sliding her hands over her curves, smiling at me and enticing me to come and join her. Well, might I?

"That's right." I watched her wiggle away before my lustful eyes. "Show me whatcha got." It gave me shivers, watching her work like the little striptease that she was. I had thoughts about her coming onto me. She humiliates me by disrespecting my style, making me look like a fool. I love it when girls like her play with fire by arousing my anger, as well as my sex-drive. Oh, but she has it coming to her. I pin her up against the wall, leering into her eyes, my chest pressed up tight against her breasts. I give her a warning about what I'm gonna do if she doesn't stop her act. But she doesn't listen to me and like a bad girl she tests my patience once again.

That's it, I snap. I grab hold of her body and force her to the ground, kissing the life out of her neck. She's loving this as much as I am! And this time she stops insulting me and starts begging me. Those same giggles and squeals only make both of us want more. If she's gonna be good this time then she can start by doing me a favour. "That's right, lay it on me." She kisses me all over my body, worshiping me like a God! This was where my lust took me, into my deepest, darkest, dirtiest, filthiest fantasies!

Until that moment the only reason I got into bed was to sleep for a distraction. Now, I didn't know if was gonna be able to sleep at all. This pretty little doll could have kept me up all night.

" _I think you got me, Charlie doll._ " I whispered to myself as I watched her dance in my palm. " _You got me, and I'm lovin' it._ "


	22. Chapter 22 Salvation Lumination

Salvation Lumination

*Bump-bump-bump*

"Doctor Facilier?" I called out after I knocked gently on the door of his suite. "Are you up yet?"

Morning had come and I was eager to talk to Doctor Facilier about something I had discovered the night before. After my conversation with Princess Cameron I was a little reluctant to see my good friend again since the Princess told me that I might be attracted to him, but she also told me to go with my feelings. Also, this was a concerning issue that I had to talk to him about and I couldn't let my hesitation stop me. I believed that I had found a way to save myself.

I listened out for any sounds coming from the other side of the door. He was definitely awake as I could hear some bumping noises coming from inside. Was he stumbling? Was he rushing?

"Are you alright in there?" I waited on a reply.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" He didn't sound fine. "Just hold on!"

I did as I was told while listening to more concerning noises which included some incoherent mutterings from Doctor Facilier himself. "Aww, crap! Where do I hide this junk?" I wasn't sure whether or not he knew I could hear him, it sounded like he was trying to keep his voice down.

After waiting for about two minutes I finally heard the relieving sound of the door being unlocked from the other side. The door opened and I greeted him with a smile, which was quickly accompanied by a blush when I noticed that Doctor Facilier wasn't wearing his jacket, only his vest which exposed his arms. I know they were only arms, but considering my newly discovered feelings for him I would still blush no matter what part of his body was showing. (Wait, maybe I should rethink that one).

"Sorry about that, sweetheart." He invited me inside. "The whole place was a mess, you wouldn't have believed it."

"It couldn't have been any worse than my sister's room." I tried to continue as though everything was normal, even though my tight cheeks were making my words come out a little funny. I did my best not to look at his body or else I might never calm down. "I didn't disturb you, did I?"

"No, no. I've been up for hours." He insisted. (Why do people say that? That they've been up for hours when they clearly haven't? I've never been able to fathom it out). "So, what brings you here so early?" He walked across the sitting room and began opening the electric blinds. "Missed me?"

"No, it's not that." I then rephrased my reply. "Well, not that I didn't miss you. I do like you, it's just that…" That came out embarrassingly wrong. "I've-I've found something you might like. Well, it's important to me, but…" This was _all_ coming out embarrassingly wrong!

I played with my fingers and started to breathe funny. I had to get a hold of myself and talk properly. I took in a deep breath and tried to resumed. But before I could do so I noticed Doctor Facilier standing by the blinds, staring at me as the light began to shine into the room. He wasn't looking at what he was doing, his eyes seemed fixated on me and he had the most intriguing smile on his face.

"I amuse you?" I asked.

At that point his staring stopped and his smile shrunk. "Sorry, darlin'. I was miles away." He seemed to simply shrug away his moment of distraction. "Anyways, you were sayin', sweetheart?"

I decided to simply ignore and forget about his perplexing expression and carry on, I had more concerning matters to discuss. I managed to find some confidence somewhere inside myself to carry on talking, even though I was looking right at him and his body was distracting. "I think I've found a way to save myself from my debt to the Loa."

Doctor Facilier chuckled slightly and made his way into the bedroom. "I thought you'd already thought of a way, but cha had some problems castin' your little spell."

"Well, sort of." I daren't follow him in there, he might have been getting dressed, even though all he was missing was his purple jacket. "I talked about the _Bawwabat shabah_ , or the _Ghost Gate_ as it's said in English. I did have trouble finding information on the topic, but after some translation of dead tongues from my grimoire I think I've solved it."

"Well then." Doctor Facilier's voice muffled through the bedroom door that was partially opened. "Lay it on the line for me."

I began my lengthy explanation. It had to be lengthy, or else it wouldn't have been a very good explanation.

"You know I said that the only gateway in the world that I know of is in Somerset?" I started with a rhetorical question. "Well that's because it _is_ the only gateway in the world, or so I've discovered. You see, The Keeper had an apprentice long before me and unfortunately he did something bad and she had to give up on him. But back then the gateway was in Egypt because that's where her apprentice lived."

"Is any of this relevant?" He questioned irritably.

I wandered closer to the door to make sure my voice was being heard before I continued. "Well, what I'm getting at is _I'm_ her apprentice now and I live Somerset. So it only made sense that the gateway ended up being taken away from Egypt and relocated there. Since it's the only way any mortal can get to the House of the Dead, I need it in Somerset." Only I wasn't in Somerset at the moment in time.

The door opened from the other side to reveal Doctor Facilier sliding his bare arm into his sleeve. (Which was a bit of a disappointment, now that I look back on it).

"I know this is important to you, Charlie doll." He sighed. "But would ya mind dropping the technicalities and gettin' straight to the point?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm getting ahead of myself." I panicked a little. I'm no good at explaining things. "What I wanted to tell you is that I've found a way to change the gate's position from where it is now in Somerset to here in New Orleans. That's the good news." But despite this positive update I was about to burst a bubble. "The bad news is the spell is only temporary. I'm just an apprentice, my magic is not as powerful as my master's and unless she's the one who moves the gate then it won't be permanent. In fact, depending on the level of lunic activity it will only be open for a matter of seconds and that's not enough time for me to use it."

"Lunic what now?" Doctor Facilier raised an eyebrow at me. I'm making a mess of this explanation!

I tried to make things even clearer. "Magic has a strong connection with the moon since it beams the sun's light while leaving the earth dark. You know how sunlight affects ghosts and spir-"

"-Yes, I know what 'lunic' means." He interrupted me. I shouldn't have doubted his knowledge like that. "I know all about magic and its link with the moon. But what's it gotta do with this spell of yours?"

"Okay, I'll try not to be so technical." I took another deep breath. "I can open the gateway that leads to where my master is. But I will need a full moon to make the spell work because my magic isn't strong enough to keep the portal open. I can use the energy of a full moon to strengthen my magic and then once the full moon is gone the gate will close. Anything less than a full moon and the spell won't work at all."

I think Doctor Facilier understood this time, but he wasn't finished asking me questions about my plan. "When might we be expecting a full moon? You know I'd usually be up to date with the moon's phase, but I've only seen the moon twice in the last week and haven't seen a calendar since I got here."

"I'm Sorry, I'll make sure you know how to use the calendar app on your phone." I apologized. "There's a full moon in less than three weeks time, and another four weeks after that. That one would be my last chance if my spell fails the first time. The last one it's only three days before my debt is due."

The Doctor's smile, that had once disappeared when he started getting confused, had returned. However, it wasn't accompanied by a positive reinforcement. "That's a pretty risky plan. You sure you couldn't think of anythin' else?"

I had explored those paths, but they all led to dead ends. "Well, you can use a talisman to summon Suenamoon. The spell to make it requires filling a skull with flowers to represent the space in between life and death. But you actually need a piece of the Keeper _herself_ to create one." I shrugged. "Catch twenty-two. And there's one that requires dragon's liver and angel tears, but where would I find a dragon or even an angel in twenty-first century New Orleans?"

"I'm lookin' at one." He had me confused at first. "An angel, that is."

I then of course took that as a compliment. "You think I'm an angel?" I smiled, this time baring confidence in my voice when I accepted my compliment.

"Can you think of anybody kinder? Or more generous?" He took a few steps towards me, bringing that grin closer. "You were sent down from heaven to save me, I'll tell ya that much."

I couldn't help but be touched by his words. Many people had given me compliments like that before, but they were mostly from people who wanted what was in my bank account, (or what was under my clothes). But this gentleman had asked for so little in return, all he wanted was his home restored to him and after spending so long away from the world who could blame him?

"Doctor Facilier, why-"

"-Seriously, Charlie doll. You can drop the 'Doctor'." He offered kindly. "C'mon, we're way past those formalities."

I accepted. "Facilier." I addressed him accordingly. "Why is it that you think so good of me? When everyone else thinks of me as a present that should be beautifully wrapped and handled with care, never to be opened and doomed to be given away. You're the only one who truly treats me like a person, everyone else treats me like a porcelain doll." Except for maybe Princess Cameron, I know I'd only spoken to her once but she was nice.

Facilier wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gently pulled my body closer to his. "They just don't realise nor appreciate what they have."

I quickly decided that I liked this physical interaction with my head close to his chest. It wasn't even a hug but it felt like an embrace that I hoped would never end. But sadly it did when Facilier removed his arm from around my shoulders and released my body.

"You'd best run along." He encouraged me. "I'll catch up with ya in a little while."

"Are you sure?" I really didn't want to leave, I was happy in his company (and in his arms).

"I've got a few minor things to sort out up here, but it's no big deal." He reassured me. "I'll be down town before you know it."

I was a little disappointed that I had to go already, but it was his room and his privilege. "Alright, I'll send Mr Wilson to collect you after he's dropped me off." I offered. "Oh, and take your new phone with you. I might be able to help you set it up and give you a quick tutorial."

"That busted up contraption?" He frowned in the phone's direction. "I'd have more luck with a broken mirror and a black cat."

"No." I corrected as I opened the main door. "You'd have more luck with me."

He couldn't argue with that one. I'd certainly improved his fortunes by bringing him out of the other side and into the modern world. He smiled at me once more before dismissing me. "See ya later, Charlie doll."

And with that I was forced to leave the Doctor in peace. Well, I wasn't really forced, it was just polite. I knew I'd see him again later on, if I could be patient enough. I just hope he didn't take too long, I felt so much more confident when he was around. And if I was going to successfully cast my life-saving spell on the right day then I needed all the confidence I could earn.


	23. Chapter 23 Fancy Your Chances

Fancy your Chances

*Phew* That was close! When she caught me smirking at her like that I thought I was busted! But, like the naive little lady she was she just forgot about it and focused on my better side, or at least the side of me I wanted her to see.

I was focused too, but not on her smile this time or even her face for that matter. I knew her eyes were were a little north of where I was looking but that cleavage turned out to be a tough temptation to resist. I found myself drifting away, thinking about what I got up to last night and the dancing diva in my hand who enticed me with all her curves.

I didn't mean to do that. I didn't mean to stare at her like a pervert but hey, she didn't know what I was thinking about and she'd never suspect it. She would've just put it down to daydreaming.

But my shadow? He knew exactly what I was thinking about. As I watched my doll wiggle her little tush out of here I saw him over on the other wall with his arms wrapped around his body, making smooching noises. He way he was acting wasn't exactly encouraging, it was insulting. But I'll give him this much, he did have me figured.

I couldn't deny it any more, not after what happened last night. She had me enticed and wasn't getting away from that.

"Alright." I smirked in his direction. "I'll admit, she ain't half bad. Even if she is as shy as a little mouse." No more excuses, this girl had me hooked. But there was just one little problem with where I'd set my sights.

I know the law, if you don't marry you don't get jiggy. Even though that didn't stop me back in my day, I got jiggy all the time without ever getting hitched. But something told me that my Charlie doll wasn't exactly the kind of girl who'd get all touchy and sexy out of wedlock. Neither was she the kind of girl who'd rush into a marriage either. Ordinarily I wouldn't have fancied my chances (not as much as I fancied her). But hold on… This doll had been touched once before, hadn't she?

Yeah, that's right. I saw it on her palm. I still couldn't believe a little angel as timid as that let somebody get his hands on her without _asking_ for her hand first, but it was true. Maybe I oughta find out what kind of moves that womanizer made before I started making the moves myself. It was tempting to find out right there as I looked back into the bedroom as saw my cane leaning against the window. That doll's soul was still inside the orb, just sitting there waiting for me to take another peek.

But I had better things to do, things that couldn't wait. My Charlie doll was already on her way down town and I didn't want her wandering around in my Emporium on her own for too long, not with her untamed magic and a new habit of taking my merchandise without asking. That magic of hers was still an accident waiting to happen. But I still needed it anyways if I was gonna restore my place of business to what it was.

Before heading for the door I glanced aside from my cane and noticed another one of my key accessories abandoned on the dresser. I know folks these days didn't know a snappy hat when they saw one, but in the limo nobody was gonna see me. So long as I wasn't walking all the way there it didn't matter, I returned my hat to its rightful place before I left. I passed the mirror on my down the hall and I took one last look at this sly shadowman back in his old gear. "Now there's a handsome gent no shy little doll could resist."

Maybe not a shy little doll, but how about a pesky little punk? I'll give you folks one guess who was waiting for me by the time I got to the first floor, just waiting to put a bad mark on my good morning.

I didn't even notice she was there as I waited for the doll's ride to come back for me. Remember when I was accused of sabotaging the medical stuff at the hospital? Leaving Tiana the ex-frog to suffer? I thought I'd already been cleared of the charges, (I know I was guilty but I was too crafty for the likes of these folks). But it turns out there was one little drama-teen who never let her guard down.

" _You_." That familiar cocky voice made me grumble as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, if it ain't Charlie's little sis." I tried to sound polite, I failed. I still held a grudge against this kid for all the disrespect.

"Drop the false welcome." She glared at me. "I've got a bone to pick with you."

"Haven't you always?" Dumb question, yeah. "What have you got against me kid?" I turned round to face her, even though I wasn't in the mood for squabbling. "Haven't you noticed how happy your big sister is whenever I'm around? I ain't been nothing but nice to her."

"She may be a fool but I'm not." So it seemed. "Someone made an attempt on the Queen Mother's life. Tiana herself was the only witness and she pointed the finger at you."

' _This again?_ ' "Oh come on, I thought I'd been through this with ya sister. I paid her a visit but I didn't do nothing to hurt her." I lied. "Why would I do a thing like that anyways? Tiana and I were friends back in my day." Even though it was a lie I hated.

"The Queen Mother isn't demented, Mr Shadowman! So I'm inclined to believe her." (What do ya know? The kid's smarter than she looks). "I know what you did to her, what I don't know is what you're planning to do to my sister. _But mark my words_ …" (Was she threatening me?) "My mother is one of the most powerful women on this planet and if you lay a finger on her daughter then she'll have your head!" (That sounded like a threat to me.) "If she so much as _sees_ you with Charlie she'll blow her trap!"

First disrespect, now threats? I'd had just about enough of this attitude! "I ain't got nothin' against your sister, you judgmental little punk!" I growled in her chubby pink face. "Besides, your mommy don't scare me."

"Oh yeah? What if I tell her right now that some lower class yob has been going out with her precious little princess?"

Another threat, and this one had she weight to it! But I wasn't about to be outsmarted by some cranky teenage pipsqueak. "You listen here, little miss ornery." Now I got serious. "In a matter of weeks your mommy's never gonna see her precious little princess again unless I can do something about it." I couldn't help but let a sly smile slip past my anger. I was right, and she knew it. "Believe me kid, you don't wanna do anything that might separate the two of us." My sly smile quickly turned into a sinister grin. "As much as you can't _stand_ to see me with her, _she needs me_. And you know that, don't you?" Oh yeah, I was confident now. "Come on kid, without me she's sunk."

But all my sly smiles and sinister grins didn't deter my doll's protective little sister. "You don't frighten me, even if you are a shadow-person or whatever the hell that means." Geeze, does this kid ever get scared? "At the first sign of trouble I'm blowing the whistle on you. So don't threaten her, don't touch her and don't you _dare_ make any advances towards her."

I let my guard down and regained my cool, but I still questioned her warnings all the same. "Advances?" I asked. "Just what's that supposed to imply?"

"I've seen the way you act around her, all _friendly_. It's a cliche I've seen a hundred times over, poor people looking to get rich quick and perverts looking for an easy target. That's the look you give her. Or is that just your _face_!"

Alright! I'd let her to question me up to now, but I wasn't gonna stand for her questioning my honour like that! "Hey! What kind of gentleman do you take me for?" I defended my manhood. "Besides, there's a law, remember? If you don't get hitched you don't get dirty, and ain't planning on tying myself down in this lifetime."

"Bloody hell." She cursed in that typical British talk. "You really are ancient! That law was abolished in the sixties!"

Just when I was about to respond to the insult that last part stopped me mid-thought.

"And not just in the UK and the US." She talked to me like I was stupid not to have known. "Just about everywhere! No-one gets married before they get into bed with someone anymore, unless they're religious. Most people these days don't get married at all."

For once, this kid had me speechless. I really didn't know what to say back, she might have just given a valuable piece of information. "...You're not kiddin', are ya?" That was all I could say as I smirked uncontrollably.

"That doesn't matter whether or not I'm kidding. What matters is it doesn't give you an invitation to snuggle up to my sis!" The cocky little blond continued ranting on about the law, jabbering on about something like 'I'll call the cops on you if you so much as touch her…' blah blah blah. I wasn't listening anymore, I had other things on my mind now thanks to that gobby kid.

What do you know? This new century was just full of surprises…

But hey, that didn't mean anything. Honestly. Just because I'd had a few flings in the past and just because I'd learned that sex before marriage had been made legal that honestly didn't mean a thing. I still hadn't made my mind up one way or another. Look, the doll was cute and maybe a little sexy in her own way. But she just wasn't wild enough for me. I wanted a girl who could misbehave, not a girl who was as good as gold.

Speaking of good as gold, by the time I got down town my doll was her usual sweet self, even if she did seem little distracted by something. Distracted? From me? What could have been more important than this handsome shadowman, huh?

"...You see, the older the item in question the harder the spell." Once again she had her nose stuck inside that busted up old magic book and started jabbering on about spells like she was talking to an amateur. She was the only amateur around here. "Since I'll be trying to turn the clock back about eighty years on this building and its contents it's going to take some really strong magic. Eighty years is a long time, I'm not sure if I'm strong enough yet. "

"Charlie doll, you can't even keep ya magic locked inside your tiny hands." I shook my head, hiding my eyes beneath the rim of my hat as I smiled at her innocence. "I know you ain't strong enough to pull off a spell like that. Just find something you think you can manage and give it a shot."

She looked up from her book, something she'd rarely done since I walked in the room. This doll could talk to me but she had a hard time looking at me. I wasn't giving off any signs, was I? Nah, I'm too careful for that kind of blunder, and she's not the kind of girl who'd notice those things anyway. So what was she so worked up about? It wasn't her that was giving off signs, was it?

"I think I could manage thirty years." She finally found her words after trying to make eye contact and failing. "Does that sound acceptable?"

"I'll take whatever ya got." I held out my hand to offer her out of her seat. "So long as you can show me that all that practicin' wasn't for nothin'."

She held on and allowed me to pull her up onto her feet. "I'll try not to disappoint you. I'm really sorry if this doesn't work."

"You're not gonna disappoint me, Charlie doll." I couldn't have her talking like that again. "It's that kinda thinkin' that kept ya from findin' your magic in the first place."

She brought her free hand on top of the one what was wrapped around my fingers. "I know, I know. I just know how important this is to you..." Finally, she showed me those sapphire eyes as she lifted up her chin. "...To both of us."

"Then you're gonna have to trust me, alright?" I let my hands slip out of her grasp, I was about to need them somewhere else. "You're not gonna disappoint me. You're gonna pull this off and this time your spell's gonna last. You ain't got your pesky little sister blackmailing you this time." I walked round to her side and placed my hands on her shoulders. "You've got me, standing right by your side."

I was looking out at my broken down Emporium and she was looking with me. I knew I was gonna find myself staring in awe once this old place was restored, but what about the doll? This girl's got a fascination with magic, it had only just occurred to me that she might have been as excited as I was. I know thirty years ain't much and it's a long way off things being the way they were when I last laid eyes on this place, but it was getting me down seeing my old business this way. It belonged to my grandpa and I'd worked hard to keep it in good condition, if you can excuse a few torn rugs here and there.

I kept a close eye on my Charlie doll as she took in a deep breath before holding out her little hand and aiming her fingers towards the dark hall. ' _That's it, my doll. Show me your magic. Let me see that electric blue fire_.' I knew she could do it, she had me.

Those little wisps of blue left her pale fingertips in a flood of magic. I kept on staring as they started swarming around, shining and sprinkling their power on everything they touched. My old place was already a beautiful sight with all that sparkly blue confetti waving around the place like little embers of fire.

"Ain't it beautiful, huh?" I watched her eyes follow the magic as it drifted straight past her and started smothering the curtains at the back of the hall. But then I saw it do something else, instead of just disappearing it started flowing through the gap in the drapes.

My doll's curiosity was triggered. "Where's it going?" My hands slipped off her shoulders as she stepped forward. I watched her prance up the stage steps and wander across to the left. She wrapped her fingers around the edge of the curtain and started pulling it back.

I had to act fast! I didn't want her seeing what lied beyond those stage drapes, _not yet anyway_. I quickly crept up behind her and covered up her eyes. "This is not for your eyes, sweetheart."

She let out a little squeal as she let go of the veil, I guess I took her by surprise. But she didn't seem bothered by it. She even started giggling as I guided her back down the hall with my hands still covering her eyes.

"Now, why don't cha open your eyes to what your magic can really do." I removed my hands. I couldn't wait for her to see all her hard work finally pay off. But when I looked up from my doll's smile to see the change for myself I was about to be disappointed.

The dust and cobwebs, the broken merchandise, the cracks in the plaster, they were still there!

"Did it work?" I panned around the room looking for a change.

"I can't see any difference." My Charlie doll didn't sound very confident when she saw what I saw. It was as if nothing had happened. "It didn't work." She did sound pretty downhearted. "It didn't work. I did it wrong. Why do I keep getting it wrong all the time?"

"Hey, hey. Come on, now." I put a little gentle pressure on her shoulder and turned her round. She wrapped her arms around me, just like she did yesterday. Like she was feeling all insecure, it was pretty cute. I threaded my fingers through her velvet black hair as she rested her head on my chest. "I'm not disappointed." I lied.

"But I didn't do it." She shook her head, almost burying her face as she tried not get so worked up. "I don't know what went wrong."

No… she didn't get it wrong at all. The crack in the ceiling was gone! "Look." I pointed it out to her. "That crack's gone." And then I noticed another tiny little detail. "And the mold's gone." And then another one. "And the leak's gone."

This should have turned her mood around. She did it! She'd just pulled off the biggest spell to date. But my doll was still disappointed. "I suppose this means that nothing much has happened to your Emporium in the last thirty years."

She was right about that, but it wasn't her fault. "Well, at least we know it worked." I had to give her confidence a little boost after this minor set back. "And who knows, maybe this time next week you'll have gotten even better and you can turn this place all the way back to the twenties!"

"Next week?" She lifted her head off my chest and gave me a worried look. "Oh no. I can't do that. Not in just a week."

"Hey, there's always time for improvement." I decided to remind her about something she couldn't afford to miss out on. "And don't forget, three weeks from now you're gonna need to be good enough to pull of a spell fit for a god."

She still didn't sound sure. "Or perhaps the next full moon after that."

"Maybe, but you need to save yourself now, not later. Right?"

She nodded just as that smile of hers was starting to grow back.

"And this spell is exactly what you're looking for." I smiled back and placed a finger or two under her chin. "To bring your master over here and save your little tush from my friends on the other side."

I loved this little moment we were having. She way she was smiling at me without looking away or blushing uncontrollably, or both. Cute and confident, that's what her smile said to me. Cute and confident.

But my little moment was about to be shattered. Some folks had overheard my conversation. 'Cute' and 'confident' were about be snatched away from this doll when my friends suddenly made a flashy appearance with smoke and fire.

The next thing I heard was a panicked scream from my little doll as she hugged me harder. Geeze, those guys didn't have to glare at her like that, they scared the hell out of her! I hugged her back with my arm around her shoulders and one hand behind her head, almost sheltering her a little, even though I knew those guys didn't mean any harm. She wasn't in any trouble, _yet_.

"Don't take me yet!" She cried, even though her screams were muffled since she had her face buried in my chest. "I still have almost seven weeks!"

"Relax." I smiled, even though I knew she couldn't see me. "They ain't here for you." Nope. It was me they wanted. Trust me, I knew. "Why don't you run along?" I whispered to my little doll. "I'll deal with this."

"Are you sure I'm safe?" She looked up at me with her blue, watery eyes twinkling.

"Positive." I released her, hoping to encourage her to have a little faith in me. "Go on, I'll catch up with you later."

Now that her shadowman shield was gone she didn't waste any time in getting the hell outta there. I couldn't exactly do business with her clinging and cowering the whole time, could I?

I kept my eye on her all the way down the hall, I wanted to make sure she was gone before I said anything I might not want her to hear. The moment I saw that door close and the daylight disappear along with her I turned back around and greeted my friends with a respectful smile.

"My friends." I removed my hat and bowed, at least I show them a little more respect than that doll does. "What brings y'all here on such short notice?" They didn't even need to tell me, I already figured that part out for myself. "This's got something to do with that doll and her master, am I right?"

Seeing as how they made their entrance after I talked out loud about the doll's new plan I figured that had something to do with it, and I was right.

"The doll thinks she's got it all figured out, boys." I may secretly fear my gods. But sometimes, when I'm running the show, I like to remind them why they rely on me so heavily. "Looks like you might be havin' a face off with god even bigger than yourselves."

Those guys were pretty worried, they didn't like the idea of coming face to face with this ' _Keeper_ ' _._ They glared down at me, hinting for me to cut to the chase and give them some answers.

"Relax, my friends. So long as y'all got me you ain't got nothin' to worry about." I smiled confidently as my tone got a little serious. "Here's the flaw in her little plan. Her spell relies on a full moon." I laid it on the line for them. "No moon? No spell. No master."

Now, I didn't know for the life of me how I was gonna make a full moon just disappear and neither did they. But I had to say something to keep them satisfied until I could come up with something.

"I know that makin' a full moon just vanish out of thin air is gonna be a tough demand. _But I'll find a way_."

They didn't look so convinced, but I made it my mission to satisfy their demands. They may have dragged me into their world when I couldn't pay my debts but that debt was paid now. And I know I could have just walked away after that doll freed me, but they'd done too many favours for me in the past for me to just turn my back on them. Besides, they'd offered me a mighty handsome reward for helping them out this time. The power of a god? Now that was something I didn't mind getting my hands on. Even if it meant giving up my new friend in return, she wasn't worth to me what these guys were, no way. My friends and I go way back and serving them was a _pleasure_ ~

"I swear." I made my vow. "As your faithful follower, as your loyal servant I promise I will find a way to stop that doll. _No matter what the cost_."


	24. Chapter 24 The Brilliant Idea

The Brilliant Idea

I really don't like those deities, even if they're not unlike my own god, even if they do have a point and purpose in this world. So long as I owe a debt to them they scare me. Luckily for me, at that moment in time I was far away from the Loa, far away from the Emporium. But I was also far away from Facilier.

More than a week had passed since I had that talk with Princess Cameron about allowing myself to give in to my emotions. I knew she was right. I knew it had to be done. But it was proving to be so hard! Every time I was around Facilier I just kept stumbling up on my words and behaving strangely, I almost imagined that he might have noticed the way I'd been acting and approached me about it. But to my surprise he hadn't said anything about it. Either he didn't think it was important or he hadn't noticed.

How could he not have noticed? He's such an observant man. Then maybe it didn't matter to him. After all, I was just his friend, wasn't I? Nothing more. I didn't know how he'd feel if he found out how I felt about him. But Princess Cameron told me that it was just an attraction. I wasn't in love or anything. I may not know much about love but I know that it doesn't happen that quickly. So was it lust? Oh goodness, no! It certainly wasn't that either. Princess Cameron was right, it was an attraction.

But it was torturing me to keep it hidden. He had to know one way or another, if only I had the courage to say something to him. I liked the way it made me feel when he touched my hand, it gave me shivers the likes of which I could not explain. And a few days ago, when the Loa appeared and he hugged me tightly and shielded me from them, despite the fear it was the most comforting sensation I'd ever embraced. I find myself return it home and laying on my bed, breathing in the scent from the Emporium that clung to my clothes. Those smells reminded me of him as I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself back there in his company, in his arms. I wanted more from him than what he had given me already. I wanted a greater touch than the touch he casually gave me when he placed his hand in mine or wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

Ohhh… Suenamoon help me. I didn't know what to do! I'd been wanting this for days! Just waiting for the right moment to follow Princess Cameron's advice but my emotions were just too strong and intense for me to follow. I'd never felt anything like this before! I had to find her again. She had to tell me what to do!

I had a problem though, I didn't have her number and the only person I knew who did was my sister. Oh gosh, I hope she didn't start getting suspicious if I asked for the Princess's number. But that was okay, I could lie to her like I did with my mother when it came to matters that neither of them would understand.

I reluctantly rose up from my bed from where I once laid surrounded by the comforting scent of the Emporium. I didn't have to rise to my feet, I just sat on the edge and looked over at my mobile that was lain on the bedside table. The moment I picked it up the first thing I noticed was the time. It was half past seven. I knew that my sister would still be up and about, she'd probably be playing on her DS in her room next door to mine. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to disturb the Princess so late in the evening.

Wait, I was sure that the restaurant was open until late. Maybe Princess Cameron was still there? Oh, but if she was working then I didn't want to disturb her.

"BOLLOCKS!"

I heard my sister scream out an obscenity from her bedroom next door. She was definitely playing a game, and getting frustrated with it by the sound of things.

"FINE THEN!" Another scream was followed by a faint crash.

I let out a sigh. ' _I suppose I'd better go and check on her_.' I thought.

I picked myself up off my bed and made my way into the small hallway. It only took me a few more steps before I was outside my sister's room. I was slightly reluctant to knock on the door at first, I know my sister can get very angry with her games sometimes, she sometimes even vents her frustration out on other people. Mrs Aylesbury, one of her nurses, tells me that it's the hormones because she's a teenager. But I must admit, I don't recall behaving that way when I was a teenager.

"Jenny?" I gently called through the door. "Are you alright?"

"NO!" She sulked in a stroppy tone.

"Why?" I began to open the door ever so steadily. "What's the matter?"

"It's THIS!" She screamed again. "This BLEEDING, BLEEDING BLEEDER!" She thumped her DS down on her lap cushion repeatedly on each curse word.

"Jenny please." I begged with her as I came down to her side. "You'll break it."

"Good!" She threw it across the room and onto the bed.

I tutted out loud, making sure my own frustration could be heard by my sister.

"It's not my _fault_!" She insisted. "It keeps cheating!"

"Jenny, it's game with a computer AI." I shook my head. "It can't cheat."

"But it does things without me telling it to!"

This was hopeless, I don't know why I was trying. My sister's temper isn't easily defused. This wasn't what I came in here for anyway. "Jenny." I began the difficult task of asking her a favour. "I understand this might be a bad time, but I need to ask you for something."

"I wondered why you came here." She wiggled the joystick, moving herself over to her bed so she could get her game back. "Most of the time when I start swearing you just put the pillow over your face and pretend it's not happening." She was right about that, I don't like getting involved in conflict, even if it is just my sister and her game. "So what is it?"

"I was wondering if you could give me Princess Cameron's phone number."

I wasn't surprised when my sister questioned my request. "Princess Cameron? What do you want to talk to her for?"

"I just want to ask her something." I hated lying to my sister, but sometimes it had to be done. I knew if I told her it was about Facilier then she'd never give me the number. She'd flip. "You know I have trouble eating. Princess Cameron said she might be able to help."

"And that's why you want to phone her at this time of day?" Jenny sounded suspicious, and she was right to be so.

"I don't want to phone her right now." I explained.

"Why not?"

"Well, because she'll be working, won't she?"

Jenny rolled her eyes and allowed an uneven smile to stretch one side of her face. "Oh, for god sake. You really don't know anything, do you?" Jenny reached inside the compartment on the arm of her wheelchair and took out her mobile.

"Jenny, the Princess is your friend, not mine." I objected as I watched my sister scroll through the options on her phone. "You can't expect me to know as much about her as you do."

"Charlie, Cameron's a princess. She doesn't work because she has to, you know." Jenny talked to me as if it was obvious. "She works because it's fun! Because that's what she wants to do. If she's got something better to do she can leave any time and let someone else fill in for her. And she can go back whenever she likes! It's more of a hobby than a job for her. She doesn't even get paid because she's already got all the money in the world!"

Actually, she had a point. "Gosh, I suppose your right."

"Of course I'm right." Jenny finally smiled, even if it was a smug one. At least it was better than screaming 'bollocks' at the top of her lungs. "There you go. All done and texted." She began putting her phone away. "The number's on your mobile now. Just send her a text and see what she's up to."

It was such a change when my sister helps me out with things like this, even if the only reason she gave me the number was because I'd lied to her. I still had her to thank for this opportunity I wouldn't otherwise have.

I returned to my room and left Jenny to continue with her game, I had a feeling I hadn't heard the last of her frustrated swearing. I looked back at my phone and quickly saw my inbox had a new message containing the princess's number. It took me only a few moments to add it to my contacts and open a blank message ready to send.

What do I put? Um, I need something polite. Oh, and I need to introduce myself, or she won't know it's me. Let's see, um…

" _Hi, Princess-"_

No no, too informal. But didn't Princess Cameron say that she disliked formalities? Let me try something else.

" _Hi, this is Charlie Crawler. Jenny's sister."_ Yeah, that sounds okay so far. " _Are you free to talk?"_ That would do for now. I just sent it and waited.

I thought I'd best get myself comfortable while I waited. I began rearranging my cushions back to the way they were before I left the bed for Jenny's room. I wanted to resume breathing in what remained of Facilier's scent while it still lingered. It was the best way to imagine myself with him again even when we were apart.

To be honest, I wasn't really expecting a reply that night. Never mind in the next two minutes. I hadn't even laid my head down yet when my mobile buzzed on my bedside table. I eagerly made a grab for it and scrolled the unlock screen to reveal my message.

" _Hi, honey. Hw's it goin? Sure, im free to tlk. Wats up?"_

Why do people text like that? It doesn't exactly save time when you're only saving a fraction of a second and people like me and the princess don't exactly need to save money.

" _Do you remember the talk we had? When you told me that I was attracted to someone?"_ I hesitantly replied back, almost unable to talk about it, even though it wasn't face to face.

 _19:45 Sure I rmber. Hav u told ur crush yet? ;)_

 _19:48 Well, um. No._

 _19:50 O honey. Y not?_

 _19:53_ _I'm too scared. Everytime I try to go with my feelings like you told me I can't bring myself to do it. I'm too nervous._

 _19:55_ _O, u poor darln. Mybe u shld forgt abut ur feelns if ther hurtn u lik that. Jst ignr them._

 _19:59_ _I can't just ignore them! It's torturing me not to tell him. There has to be a way I can get his attention without giving myself a chance to back out._

 _20:03_ _U culd alwys dare urself._

 _20:04_ _Dare myself?_

 _20:06_ _If u rely wnt his atntion ur gonna hav t do somthn he cant ignr._

 _20:07_ _Like what? What would you suggest._

 _20:08_ _I dknw, jst do somthn wild. Go on & jump in a the deep end, thn u cant chnge ur mind once u jump :)_

 _20:11_ _You're suggesting that I should be reckless?_

 _20:13_ _Its ether tht or keep tryn wat ur tryn._

 _20:14_ _But what I'm trying isn't working._

 _20:15_ _Thn jump in at the deep end. Do somthn he cant ignr & u cant bck out of :D_

 _20:17_ _Princess Cameron, thank you for everything you've done for me over the past week._

 _20:20_ _Dnt mentn it, sugr. Any time ;)_

 _20:21_ _If there's anything I can do to repay you then please don't hesitate to let me know._

 _20:23_ _Ther is 1 thng. U culd tel me who ths mystry man is._

With much hesitation I replied. "Doctor Facilier."

"Knw it :p." The witty princess text back. "Gud luk, honey."

Something daring?

Suenamoon knows, I'm not the kind of woman who would dare herself. I'd tried to think that way over the past week when I wanted to talk to Facilier and get closer to him but it didn't work. Whatever I tried next it had to be something I couldn't back out of once I started. What if I wrote it all down and brought it along with me? No, that wasn't a good idea either. I'd look silly if he found out that way. Besides which, I would still have to bring myself to give it to him, which was the same as trying to tell him. They were the same problem.

No, it had to be something reckless. Something unique. Something that would attract his attention with no going back. What if I did something here while I was safe and confident and it affected him while he was elsewhere? But what could I do that would give him such a sign?

Uh, I sounded so stupid, I didn't even want to listen to myself think at this point, I had such ridiculous ideas. Maybe there was something in my bag that could give me a clue.

My bag was often empty apart from some money and my phone, but this time it felt full. It had something inside it that felt soft and plushy. No, it wasn't full of dollar bills, these were pieces of material and sewing needles…

I have to make the most dreadful confession. I'd done it again. I'd taken items from Facilier's Emporium without asking. I couldn't help it! I was too scared to ask because of how emotional I got when I was around him, sometimes I could hardly talk, never mind ask him something. All these tools and fabric pieces were things I had taken without permission, all of them were belonged to him.

I looked down at the rags and cloths and pieces of material that filled my bag, including all the pins and sewing needles and stuffing. Magic requires you to be creative as well as perceptive. It's not just all about following what you read in a book, sometimes you have to use your imagination, sometimes you have to fill in the blanks for yourself. I'd seen how creative Facilier was with his magic when I gazed around the Emporium at all his tools and creations. He didn't need to read from a magic book, all his brilliant ideas were his own.

I continued to rummage through the fabrics and breath in the pleasant scent. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't know what these instruments were used for. Even though I'd didn't actually intend to use a doll these tools still fascinated me. I'd only stolen them because I thought that it would be a useful experiment. I might be able to expand my knowledge of magic into voodoo, I thought that maybe Facilier would like that. If I could cast a spell that he knew and recognised it might impress him.

Oh, I wanted his attention, and I almost didn't care what kind of attention it was. Just so long as it was more than holding my hand or him hugging me in a comforting fashion. I didn't even care if I made him angry, as long as he gave me the attention I was craving so badly…

…That's when I thought of something. An idea that suddenly hit me like a brick.

It was reckless.

It was daring.

And it would certainly get his attention.

But would I have the nerve to do something like that while he was there? Maybe I could use the instrument without him knowing, even though I knew that he'd catch me sooner or later.

Wait... That was it! That meant that once I started I couldn't go back! Use it and let him catch me in the act, then he would make me tell him why I did it and…

That was a scary thought, getting myself into a situation like that where he would confront me and I couldn't back out. But that was exactly what Princess Cameron was saying. I should dare myself and jump in at the deep end. I didn't know if I would sink or swim, but nothing would ever happen if I just stayed this way and didn't try.

I dove into my bag with my hand and brought out a blank dummy doll about the size of my hand. I was tired of backing out every time I tried and getting nowhere, well this was going to change all that. This time I was going to get myself into something and I wouldn't be getting out, not until Facilier knew everything that was going on with me. Until I had any better ideas, this was the only way to do it.

I stared at the blank doll as it shook in my trembling hand.

"You can do this." I whispered to myself. "Just stay calm. You can do this."


End file.
